Resident Evil: Fear Will Be Redefined
by Rain2009
Summary: “Alice, come on, you can’t leave me here!” I shouted at the lifeless form, as if she would wake and say it was all just a joke. But nothing happened. Based after the movies, games and books of the movies RainAlice
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: My Plague

**Chapter 1**

**My Plague**

"You're boyfriend's a real ass hole." I said, after the door had been shut and locked.

Matt ran over towards the door, and pulled on the handle as hard as he could, but it wouldn't give. "He shot the locking mechanism out!"

Spencer Parks had just left one of the laboratories, where the T-Virus had been, where the Antivirus should have been, sealing the door shut behind him.

"I can't believe the son-of-a-bitch going to get away with this!"

"_I don't think so._" Alice, Matt, and my attention instantly turned to the screen where the Red Queen's voice came out of. The once blank screen was now lit up with the Umbrella logo, with the child voice of the Red Queen emitting from it's built in speakers. "_I've been a bad, bad girl_."

The screen now showed an overhead security camera shot of the train, with Spence clutching a black duffle bag, witch he opened, pulling out a shinny, chrome briefcase, with circles in all four corners, and a keypad in the center of it. Upon punching in a four digit access code, all four circles turned counterclockwise, and the lid slid open.

Inside were eighteen viral cases, nine green nine blue.

The Antivirus.

The T-virus.

Spence took one of the green ones, shoving it into a hypo-gun. He then wrapped a thick, black strap around his arm, tapping the vain so it could reach the surface. Preparing the hypo-gun, he was about to inject it into himself when he stopped.

He had heard something.

That _something_ fell from the ceiling, it was some sort of creature, and the skin was inside out, with ten fingers including the opposable thumb and toes, all with razor sharp claws. It had a long whip like tongue, and more sharp teeth than a piranha.

Those teeth pierced and tore at Spence, eating him alive. Then it turned its ugly eyeless face at the camera, slithering its tongue as if demonstrating how long its tongue _really_ was.

"What-the fuck- is _that_!?" Matt said. The scene was gone but the Red Queen was speaking once again.

"_One of the Hives early experiments, produced by injecting the T-virus directly into living tissue, the result was…unstable. It _was _being held in status until _you_ cut the power to its storage unit. Now that it has fed in fresh DNA it will mutate, becoming a stronger, faster hunter._"

As she spoke, the screen turned to a shot of the creature, that I had now basically called the licker. It's "flesh" was stretching, rippling and tearing, as its bones cracked and mended together again, as its body elongated and its height changed, dramatically. Its claws extended, as its head became more angular.

"Great," I muttered that was all we needed, a fucking ten foot long organism after us.

"If you knew it was loose, why didn't you warn us?" Matt asked the computer.

But Alice gave the answer. "Because she was saving it for us-isn't that right?"

The computer spoke matter-of-factly. "_I didn't think _any_ of you would make it this far-not without infection._"

I turned my sweat drenched head towards the television. "Why didn't you tell us about the antivirus?"

"_This long after infection, there's no grantee it would work._"

"But there's a chance," I asked, my hopes, maybe a little too high. "Right?"

"_I don't deal in chance._"

'_You little wench._' I thought. Then looking to my right, I saw a fire axe, laying next to me.

What the hell. I wasn't going to give up that god damned easily, I weakly grabbed the fire axe and approached the nearest glass window where I saw, five, little tiny holes in it. Suddenly, another dizzy spell hit me, and hard.

Somebody had already tried to escape from this hell.

"Fuck it." I whispered as I gave up slouching into the chair, next to me. '_I wouldn't even be able to break it anyway._' I thought, realizing that if a perfectly healthy person couldn't knock it down, then there was no hope of me doing it.

It was over.

I leaned against the Chair, defeated. We were all going to die in this hell and there was nothing we could do. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, my time was running out and I could feel it coursing through my veins.

I glanced down at my watch, the L.C.D. screen reading that we only had nineteen more minutes left before the door's to the Red Queen sealed us shut inside this tomb for the rest of eternity, damned to a life with no end.

"No pressure guy's." I acknowledged sarcastically. Matt then ran towards one of the locked doors, where he worked vigorously at the door's keypad trying code after code, at, what seemed to be nearly, random to see if they would work.

"_You require the four-digit access code._" The Red Queen declared to Matt, and his expression read that he so badly wanted to say 'So Shit Sherlock' but didn't. "_I can give you the code, but first you must do something for me._"

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"_One of your group members is infected; I require her life for the code._" I shrugged, it figured. I had been bitten, and was only slowing them down sense the utility tunnels, now it was only natural the fucking homicidal bitch wanted to kill me off as well.

Alice was outraged. She pointed at the monitor witch now showed what was left of Spencer's carcass, next to the case he'd stolen from this very room. "The Antivirus is right there on that platform! It's right there!"

"_I'm sorry but that is a risk I cannot take._"

Before Alice could holler again I spoke.

"She's right," I tossed the axe I was holding to Alice, who caught it, extremely accurately.

"It's the only way; you're going to have to kill me."

"No." Alice said faintly as Matt shook his head.

"Otherwise we all die down here."

A sudden noise grabbed our attention, the "Hunter" that had killed Spence was now throwing it's self against the window, the sudden blare of noise caused me, now half blind, to fall off of the chair I was sitting on, and into Matt and Alice's hands. But the glass didn't shatter, it just hairline cracked.

"_The glass is reinforced, but it won't hold forever._"

I tried to move and managed to get myself out of there grasp and into the water. With difficulty I got down in the calf high water, and leaned forward, like I was a French revolutionary waiting for King Luis to take my head….Or maybe a samurai about to commit _seppuku_.

"Do it." I commanded.

"No. Get up!"

"Just do it!"

"Rain, please get up, we can-"

"Do it!" Alice shifted in the water.

"_You don't have long to decide._"

"You have to get up, please."

"You have no choice."

"_Kill her!_"

"Rain, you don't have to do this." Matt said as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I just shook him off.

"Get off of me." He still continued to persist, by putting his hand on me. "I said get the fuck offa me!"

"_Kill her now._ The creature smashed into the window. "_You don't have any choice._"

"Just do it now!"

"I can't just do it!" She yelled down at me.

"_Kill her now._"

"Please." I gasped over the commotion.

"_Do it. Kill her!_"

"Just do it!" God I was so, so weak, I could hardly stand, and hunching over like this took so much out of me.

"_Kill her now._"

"JUST DO IT, **NOW**!"

I saw her shadow on the water, she had lifted the axe up high, and I closed my eyes waiting for the final strike to come, still shrieking the plea.

"_Kill her!_" and then I heard the sound of shattering glass. I opened my eyes and looked up; Alice had broken the screen, breathing heavily. At the same time, the lights went out, and the few systems working powered down.

Emergency lights came initiated a few moments later.

We all stood there, on edge, then a clicking sound came from the door made Matt and the rest of us look in that direction, only to see it open, with a figure in the door frame. Even though I was weak and my eyes where blurry, I could just make out the silhouette in the door frame.

"Kap?" I was the one who asked the question. I never thought that I'd be so happy to see the computer geek in my whole life! And he was alive!

He managed a smile. "Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her."

Just then the window smashed, the creature flying through it. Matt grabbed me up in his arms bridal-style as Alice raised the axe instinctively.

Like that was gonna be any help.

We all ran past Kaplan. When he shut the door, the licker ran into it, leaving a vast dent, he stared at it in awe.

"What the _fuck_ was that!?"

"It's a long story!" Alice said as we all ran, well I was carried by Matt, for the train station that would lead us home, away from this hell.

On the way there, Matt filled Kaplan in on what had happened.

He told him about the Antivirus. About the conflict between Alice and Spence, then he told him about his death.

"Serves him right." I heard Kaplan say.

Kaplan hobbled behind us, and Alice was in front, armed with the fire Axe. Hell that was now our only weapon against the Licker. I tried not to think about what would happen if it reached us.

Looking around, with my blurred vision I swore I saw something sink into the shadows, but I wasn't too positive.

Once again, we had made it this far, out of five hundred people, we were still alive, against all odds.

Alice picked up the fallen Colt, and handed it back to me. "Kaplan, get the train started." Alice ordered. I looked at my watch; we had little than ten minuets to spare. He opened the door, then limped inside first and disappeared into the driver's car, Matt and I flowing close behind.

Matt gently set me down against the wall of the train, looking up at him, I tried to say, "Where's Alice?" but it only came out as, "Alice?"  
Matt looked back down at me, smiling warmly, as if he knew the question before I even had asked. "She's coming. Hang tight Rain. She'll have the antidote for you; you're going to be alright."  
I nodded smiling up at him, I didn't care if she had the antidote or not. I just wanted to make sure she escaped with us. Matt went to join Kaplan up in the driver's car.

Four long minutes passed as I watched the doors, needing to see Alice enter, then I faintly heard the sound of Alice's voice. "I'm missing you already."

I then heard a yell. '_Was it Alice?_' I couldn't tell as the noise of the train sprang to life.

"We're leaving!" he called.

Kaplan had gotten it started. Normally I would have yelled back to him some smart ass remark, but I was starting to worry, and tried to get up. Another wave of queasiness passed through me and I hunched over, coughing, and nearing vomiting again. Jesus Christ! This wasn't looking good. Perhaps I should have just committed suicide right there; after all, I did still have my Colt on me once again. But no I had to see that Alice made it safely.  
I heard the doors opening.  
I looked up quickly, aiming my gun at the doors. Alice entered, her face blank of any emotion, carrying a bloody briefcase in one hand, a Hypo-gun in the other, I smiled up at her as I lowered my gun. She shut the doors behind her and looked over at me. She smiled warmly and moved over to me, kneeling down and setting the briefcase aside, she opened it, looking over the contents then looked at the Hypo-gun. There was a green vial inside; Spencer didn't have the chance to use it.

Matt walked over to us all of a sudden, and handed Alice some blue bandages. They were his shirt, but he ripped it to shreds for Kaplan and I. "Here." He then turned, and began to walk back inside to Kaplan and then we were moving I leaned back against the train wall, watching Alice stick a vial into another Hypo-gun.

"Heads up!" She tossed the Hypo-gun to Matt, who caught it in his hands. Matt nodded, disappearing back into the driver's car; he clearly knew who it was for.

She met my gaze then, and gently grabbed one of my arms; I braced myself as she shoved the needle into me. Pulling the trigger, the green solution slithered into my body, and I felt a tingling sensation travel all the way up my arm. She then grabbed pieces of the cloth, and began to wrap my wounds. The Antivirus had already begun to do its job, because for the first time since I was originally bitten, the bites stopped bleeding.

But I couldn't be too positive.

"I don't want to become one of those things, walking around with out a soul..."  
Alice looked at me stunned, she shook her head, "You won't." But I kept talking.

"When the time comes, you'll take care of it." I peered at her with a soft gaze, '_it wasn't a question_' I told her silently with mine.

"Hey. No one else is going to die," She said reassuringly, stroking my chin comfortingly. "Okay?"

I removed my watch from my wrist and handed it to her, it was programmed to tell me how much time before the Hive was to be sealed shut, the whole team had one just like it. With the exception that we all had our names engraved on them. "Here. I want you to take it; I have no further use for it."

Alice closed the briefcase and then looked at me. "I bet you're feeling pretty shitty right now." She smiled a bright glow in her bluish eyes.  
I chuckled. "What I would give to have a cold margarita in my hand, sitting on a beach in L.A." I said, smiling back at her tenderly.

I wanted to embrace her and I tried to but I was too weak to pull her into my arms. She seemed to understand what I wanted however and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, hugging her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me in turn. She felt so warm, her skin soft, the feel of her body pleasant to the touch, my eyes half closed as I leaned into her.  
"We made it Rain. I knew we would." Alice said softly, rubbing my back with one of her hands.  
"Thank you." I was replying. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I'm glad we escaped together." I kissed her cheek, I wasn't sure if the antidote worked yet so that was the best I could do for now, though I really wanted to give her more. I was relieved and happy. Matt and Alice survived, Kaplan and I had the antidote and we would survive as well. After all that shit I struggled to survive I had finally made it out of the Hell Hold that Umbrella called the Hive.  
I pulled back, trying to fight off the nausea that had, once again consumed me.

We fell silent as the train roared down the tracks. The only sound was of metal bending, the pipes that where hanging above the hatch, where rocking gently back and forth, back and forth.

Letting my head fall, I closed my heavy eye lids. God, I was so fucking tired, my head still hurt a little, I felt like I was gonna puke if I sat up any longer, and I still felt pretty weak, the green antidote was working, I could feel it moving throughout my weakened body fighting off the blue T-virus, but it hadn't fully kicked in yet. I faintly caught Alice's voice, calling my name, once, twice, then a third time. Silence, before there was scrapping of metal, and then I heard a click, which sounded a lot like that of my gun's safety lock. Opening my eyes, my head still down as I peeked up at her through the peak of my vision. Alice was peering at me, her face quivering in a way I never thought I would see her do, the gun aimed at me, her hand was trembling.  
I reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun, Alice gasped as she saw me move, I looked up into her eyes, smirking, "I'm not dead yet." Alice breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at me. "I think I'll have that back."

Alice chuckled; as she leaned in. "I could kiss you, you bitch!" and I smiled warmly at her, and honestly thought that for a moment she would. That's when the train rocked with such a force it knocked me and Alice over.

"Fucking, Shit!" I said as I fell over.

"What the hell, is going on back there!?" Kaplan yelled from the front.

"Get us the fuck to of here!" Matt shouted back to him.

"Any faster and where going to come off the rails!" That's when I felt something strike the back of my head, and then it was dark.

I heard faint voices, yells, my eyes slowly fluttered open, as I started to look around. I then spotted Matt on the floor with the door not to far from him and I had an idea of what had happened.

Alice was yelling again and then firing, the bullets of the gun I handed her tearing into the creature's rotting flesh with sickening squishing noises, mutilating its body even more then it already was, that was Ass Kicking Alice for you. I thought as I Helplessly watched Matt climb to his feet.

Enough of this bullshit!

I had to fight off the drowsiness, sickness and dead weight I had become. I wasn't going to just sit here and watch any longer. I somehow found the strength inside me to onto my hands and knees, just barely crawling out of the way, of the pipes that had clashed onto the ground where I had been only seconds before. My hand gripped the corner of the wall, and I desperately tried to pull myself up, that where I felt an anger in me rising, why was I still so damn week! Hand over hand, I moved to the furthest wall, right by the pilot's cabin.

"Open the doors!" I faintly heard Alice's Cry over the commotion that surrounded me. "Open the doors now!" She pleaded. I looked to my left and saw a switch. Then with one last look at the monster I noticed that she had managed to stab its tongue with a broken pipe, skewering it to the grate, and then I met where its eyes should have been.

"Looks like stronger, faster, hunters, aren't all that much better!" Whispering I slammed the button controlling the Cargo Door. The creature fell through opened hatch, were flame, and heat engulfed the creature, bringing an unpleasant stench. I had once driven past a crematorium, when I lived in L.A. and that place smelled bad, but nothing compared to that of the lickers stench being burned alive. I soon regained awareness after the blast of heat and disgusting odor; I closed the hatch again, severing its tongue leavening the ball of fire behind us.

Alice turned around and saw me standing hunched over with my hand on the hatch release button. "You looked like you could use some help," I smiled weakly. Alice was peering at me, as they revealed rush of relief I shifted, my eyes turning downcast. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why did she make me feel like this?

It was those eyes.

Her beautiful aqua eyes that seemed to penetrate my very soul, like open doors. She seemed to be seeing me inside and out. She had had a worried expression on her face; as if she was truly concerned about me it felt…..nice.

"We don't have much time left, Matt can you control this thing?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." He opened the door, leading to the controls, leaving Alice and me alone.

"You need to sit and regain your strength." She said softly, as she helped me sit on the floor. I looked back up at her, I did not reply, my attention was on her eyes, the smooth features of her face, the way she looked at me, much like she did back in the sewer system. She gazed at me with the same encouragement as if still silently telling me not to give up.

"I won't give up Alice, I promise." I said to her.

"I never said you had to."

I had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss her.  
In addition, unconsciously I was doing so; she seemed to draw in closer to me, our eyes locked on each other. For that moment the others were forgotten, there was just Alice and me, we were so close...

"We've reached the station!" Matt yelled as we pulled up to the platform. Fuck what a way to ruin a moment. I watched Matt grab her hand, "Alice! Come on! We have to hurry!"

With a fleeting look, she snatched up the briefcase as Matt pulled me off the train. We had destroyed the Hunter, but still I glanced over the train to make sure nothing else had unknowingly followed us. Then all of a sudden, it hit me.

"Kaplan! Where's Kaplan?!" I was saying, but by Matt's grim expression I knew in that, instant we had lost him too. Fuck!!!!! My whole fucking team was gone! I was the only one remaining on One's elite team. He had hand picked all of us, he hand trained us further in the combat skills that we already knew, and more. And now he, and the rest had lost there lives in just under an hour.

The transport area seemed dark and eerie, Umbrella marked crates stocked high, a musky smell filling my nostrils, the cold air summoning Goosebumps from my arms. I gritted my teeth to try to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, but the grief seemed overwhelming, all our struggles had been for naught.

Matt carried me through the lab entrance and up the stairs as it closed behind us, sealing up the Hive and zombies, sealing my team inside.

We had tried so hard.  
We rushed up another flight of stairs, my heart feeling heavy, ignoring the Raccoon City chill that touched the bare skin on my arms. Soon we had burst through the door into the mansion, Matt and Alice's feet thumping against the metal floorboards, the eeriness still hovered over this place as well, I do not understand how she had managed to live here and keep her sanity.  
We entered the living room, I was weary and faltering, and battling grief and exhaustion, but it was lost.

One...Chad Kaplan... Olga Danilova… J.D Hawkins….Vance Drew…Alfonso Warner…

Matt set me down at my request. I sunk to my knees, Matt and Alice turned and looked at me as I bent my head down, the tears I fought to hold back stung my eyes.

"We failed." I shivered, biting my lower lip. We had lost against Umbrella, J.D. and the rest of the Umbrella team was dead. They had been taken out by the company we had served so loyally. It hurt so much to think of all of them, in addition to that, all the people who had died.  
I felt defeated.  
"We failed." I said again, or more like I had failed. I had tried so hard for them, my team, but it had not been hard enough. A tear streaked down my cheek. "I couldn't save them, I..."

"You're wrong," Alice had dropped the case that held the viral and anti-viral samples, and now was kneeling down next to me. As Matt began to gently grasp my shoulder, "We didn't fail. It was not your fault what happened, Rain. The Umbrella corporation is the one guilty here not you!"

"And now we finally have the evidence to expose them. We can get them back for all the lives they took. But we can stop them from taking more." Matt added.

"This is our chance, our chance to take a stand and defeat them. We cannot give up. Not now. Not after all we have seen."

I nodded, they where right. "God, I can't wait to get back to civilization," I said, trying to enlighten the mood.

"You and me both. I guess you're gonna go out and get laid like you said you wanted to huh?" the blonde in front of me asked.

I chuckled at her straightforwardness. "Yeah. The only problem is who am I going to get to do the job?"

Alice responded, "I'm not sure, but I would like to help if I can."

"Maybe you can," I said with a devious smile over my lips. "After all, you still owe me a kiss."

Alice was shocked. "You heard that?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded.

I looked at the two of them. They were right, we now had the means to take out Umbrella, get back those bastards for killing the others. Matt smiled at me reassuringly, and he was kinda uncomfortable, and I nodded, but then he slumped down suddenly, a pained groan escaping his lips. I immediately knew what it was.

"You're infected, but your going to be ok! We're not losing you too!" I heard Alice say, but my eyes were locked on the tear in Matt's arm. I had noticed it before but my mind had been thinking of the other's deaths, I had not realized that it was...

"Hold on!" She opened the case and grabbed the Hypo-gun, shoving one of the green vials into it. Matt gripped his arm in pain, sinking down further on the floor; she reached out to grab his arm...

When someone snatched her wrist, she cried out in shock as the Hypo-gun clattered to the floor, as she was pulled to her feet.

Umbrella...  
Umbrellas clean up team.  
They had come.  
I cried out in frustration, kicking at the covered figures that grabbed at me, my anger of all Umbrellas wrongdoing was coming out in a flurry of fists and punches. I saw them grab Matt, he tried his best to struggle against him, and I gasped in horror as I saw the black tips of what looked like tentacles coming out of his arm.

"NO!" Alice yelled fighting her captors, trying desperately to reach Matt, but they were strapping him down and hauling him off, away from us.

"He's mutating. I want him in the Nemesis program..." I heard someone say. I yelled again, kicking and punching, Calling Matt's name. But he was gone, and we had lost the samples.

I had lost the fight.  
Tears spilled down my cheek. No. This can't be happening! I can't let it end this way! I can't let Matt and Alice be taken!!!!

They began to hull off Alice, one of the thugs had stuck her with some ort of sedation, as tried desperately to attack them, but there were to God-damned many and I was still too week, I strained against them as they fought to hold me in check, my sobs mingled with my frustrated yells.  
Damn you Umbrella! Damn you!  
I felt them strike the back of my head.  
Then, once again it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2: The Only Two Alive…

**Chapter 2**

**The Only Two Alive…**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only thing, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil series._

Falling in and out of consciousness, I could hear voices.

"I want her quarantined. Close observation and a full series of blood tests. Let's see if she's infected. Take her to the Raccoon City facility. Then assemble a team. We're reopening the Hive. I want to know what happened down there."

"But sir,"

"Just do it..."

At that point I tried to tell them no, but the injected my I.V. with some sort of sleeping potent.

I don't know how long it has been since I last saw Matt and Rain being dragged off by Umbrella agents. How long I had been in their custody, I did not know. Occasionally I would open my eyes to find myself strapped to a gurney, peering at strange light fixtures on the ceiling. I could briefly feel the prick of a needle as they drugged me, dulling my senses and I would again fall into unconsciousness.

However, I could still see beyond sight. I could dream.  
And dreams did come to me, in the forms of memories, I could still see the zombies, straining to claim me as their next meal, in the utility tunnels but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could only watch, as One's team crashed through the windows of the mansion, as the train pulled up to the hive, as Matt tried to fight off Lisa, as Rain tried to save all the members of her helpless team. Rain, where was she? What had happened to her after she was dragged away by Umbrella?

"Alice!" She spoke softly, hugging me tightly; I felt her breath on my neck, her voice next to my ear "Thank you. For everything." She was saying. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I'm glad we escaped together." And she kissed my cheek.  
I closed my eyes, my arms reaching up to wrap around her slowly, God how I wished this lasted forever, but it was only an apparition, a memory of her I did not want to loose.  
"I love you Rain." I said to her, I wanted her to hear the words, to know that was how I truly felt, to feel how I feel when she speaks to me, I heard her sigh, and felt her hands running slowly up my back.

My eye's fluttered open, and I realized that I was in a different room.  
I looked around frantically, the bright light stinging my eyes. I looked down to see that I had been stripped, save for the thin sheet like garment, tubes were dug deep into my skin, I stared at them a moment in disgust, then crying out in fury, yanked them from my body, crying out as stabs of pain flowed through my body.  
I gasped as I fell off the gurney, wincing in pain. I looked around, crawling across the floor, trying to push myself up. With a bit of effort I was on my feet. I felt like Hell, possibly the effects of a drug they had injected into me. I glared as my eyes spotted a mirror on the front wall; I stalked over to it, pressing my hands to the glass. I knew those bastards could see me, and I was fuming! I pounded the glass, a fire burning in my body, my heart thumped against my ribcage, my anger pouring out into my fists.

"Let me out!!!!!!" I screamed "Let me out now!"  
But there was no reply.  
I rushed over to the bedside, grabbing one of the needles that had been jabbed into me and quickly made my way over to the door. I examined the lock beside the cool steel, my eyes narrowed as I leaned in, sticking the thin metal into the card slot. I pushed it down, feeling for the right spot. I pushed the needle in deep, snapping the mechanism opening the lock, the door slid open, my breath caught in my throat. I peeked out cautiously into the hallway, it was eerily deserted.  
I made my way through the Hospital, ignoring the distant moans that crowded the halls around me. I left, what I assumed to be, the trauma ward altogether, pushing though the doors that lead into the central part of the hospital, in search of an exit.

The offices I passed were closed, there windows dark. I pressed on and found the empty main lobby on my floor, also deserted. Glass from shattered windows laid strewn everywhere, chairs turned on their sides and papers scattered everywhere, a red spot on the wall determined a fight that took place not to long ago. But there was no body, and then I found the open information desk.

The sight made me freeze in my tracks. And I saw them...  
One...JD….Spencer...Kaplan...Matt...  
Rain...

With a fearful glance around I made my way to the computer behind the desk. I didn't even know if my comrades where here let alone alive. With every step I took I dreaded my discovery even worse. My initial trepidation had mounted to full-blown fear by the time I reached the desk.

Cautiously I opened the waist high security door and found myself next to the computer. I let out a sigh as I found the machine only sleeping, and when I moved the mouse, the screen automatically pulled up the patient roster. My hands shook as I typed in the first name, "Matt Addison". The few seconds that lingered felt like hours. Then to my terror a 'No Match' flashed across the screen. With my hope damaged, I typed in 'Matthew Addison' and waited, but still nothing.

I took deep breaths as I tried not to lose it; I still had one more name to try. I typed 'Rain Ocampo'. Every second passed in slow motion, frame by frame. The very instant I hit the enter key with my pinky, a flood of unexplainable emotions hit me, as I anticipated the answer I was about to receive.

It felt like years in merely seconds. Her name fluttered onto the blank screen, along with a picture of her when she was still a Paramilitary commando, a brief criminal scan, background, that revealed just about everything about her, name, age address etc.

I briefly glanced at the personal stuff, as I scanned for her room number…

**Name:** Rain Ocampo  
**Nicknames:** Rain  
**Age:** 23.   
**Rank:** Ensign 1st. Class.  
**Gender:** Female.  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Weight:** 128 lbs.  
**Birthplace:** Detroit, MI.  
**Marital Status:** Single.  
**Weapons:** H&K MP5-K, Colt 17.  
**Previous Experience:** National Guard, S.E.A.L.s.   
**Expertise:** Combat Search and Rescue.  
**Uniform:** Standard issue black military B.D.U.'s.  
**Patient** **Condition:** Unstable.

**Bio:** Rain Ocampo had worked for the U.S. Navy Seals, for about 3 years, before they decided that she was too vulnerable in battle, because she was a woman. She then moved to Los Angeles, and from there she worked in the National Guard, before she had quit in order to, pursue her dream of becoming a member of the swat team. But that denied her, because she didn't have the heart, but they where wrong. Within a few months Umbrella's very own Timothy 'Abel' Cain offered her a job on One's team. From there on she was partnered with, J.D Hawkins. Rain is a real go-getter, and will fight to the death for what she believes in, and for the one's closest to her.

I took my time reading the information and then looked in the corner and found that she was in room 210. That just so happened to be on the lower levels. But one thing that did catch my eye was that her condition read "unstable." I could only prepare for the worst and hope for the pray for the best.

That's when I noticed my appearance and decided to head to the locker room in attempt to try and find something… less revealing than just an examiner sheet. The locker room was just as big of a mess as the lobby, with papers and lockers ripped from the walls and some with not doors.

I walked around what was left of the room for a few moments until I found two milky white lab coats. I pulled one on and then figured if Rain looked at least half as bad as I did, she's want the second one too.

So I grabbed it and continued to the elevators, and pressed the button about twenty times impatiently, as if would bring it any faster and tapped my foot. After what seemed like an interminably long time, the dull metal doors slid open and I entered. I pushed the second floor button.

When the doors slid open again I hastily made my way down the long hallway, passing 215 to my left, 214 to my right and found a steel door, much like the one the once had concealed me. Because I still held the needle that helped me escape I used it to pick the security lock. What I found took my breath away, I saw her, stripped, save for the thin sheet like garment, tubes were dug deep into her skin, much like mine had I stared at them a moment in disgust, the thought that umbrella had done this to us was unbearable.

I slowly advanced on her, speaking softly, "Rain? Rain?" and as I approached it became clearer that she was in a drug induced coma, much like the one I had awoken from. She was also better clothed than me; the hospital gown at least reached beyond her knees.

My eye's searched the computer next to her, which read off her 'diagnoses'. I pulled the key bored toward me and care fully searched for a way to bring her around. After about an hour of searching, the screen flashed the following:

Project RAIN activation initiated

Sedative Feed--Automatic shut off  
I.V. Feed--Automatic shut off

Mussel Relaxant--Automatic shut off

The screen had also shown her vascular system, witch seemed to be in good shape. I turned back to her, I gently held her hand, and witch was so soft to the touch. I noticed how her hair was an unkempt tangle of black. The braid that she had wore in the hive was now gone, her raven hair, long and beautiful. I watched, silent as the grave as she began to stir, and I hoped that she wasn't in as much pain as I had been.

I stood, and began to stroke her face and hair in a comforting way. Her eyes looked around frantically, and then her gaze fell upon me. "Did you miss me baby?" Her husky voice purred.

This took me by surprise; it confirmed what I thought I was only hoping…that she had some sort of feelings for me as well. It filled me with such warmth. It started at my heart then worked its way around my body, until it took over the words that came out of my mouth. "Only every other moment, Rain." I said softly. "We need to remove these tubes and I.V.'S" I gently pulled the first needle from her body. It didn't take us that long to yank them from her body. I helped her off of the gurney, and she embraced me in a hug, it felt so good.

"Come on," I said reluctantly breaking the affection. "Let's get out of this hell hold." I handed her the lab coat.

"God I hate hospitals." She whispered, as we managed to reach the large double doors. Grasping the handles and tugging back, they opened like a gaping mouth inviting us outside. I shivered as a cold chill crept up my legs and spine; we stepped out onto the outer stair and gapped in awe.  
Raccoon City was in shambles.  
Barricades of police cars and markers filled the area; bodies of the unfortunate lay at the foot of it, weapons littered the pavement as well as newspapers, other vehicles, and broken shop windows. I could hear fire burning nearby, the city illuminated in the distant glow. I made my way over to a cop car, peeking inside, I then walked to the second on and I found a shot gun and grabbed it quickly, standing back and glancing around, Pumping it. I noticed that Rain had found herself the standard Colt that all of the R.C.P.D. (Raccoon City Police Department) carried. I checked my gun for ammo, the shotgun was well stocked, and from what I could tell, Rain's was too. As we walked, I noticed an ad on the side of a city buss that had a photo of a girl hugging a stuffed animal, the caption underneath it read. "Umbrella Medical, making teddy a little bit softer."

"Looks like the T-Virus broke out among the populace," Rain noted as she surveyed the damage to the city.

I agreed, "Figured those bastards would do something like this."

"Listen to this!" She motioned for me, to look down at **The Raccoon City Times.**

The Dead Walk!

There is still no expiation for this wave of unexplained killings that has been sweeping across the City, leavening behind horror in Raccoon. Woman killing children, men killing families, students killing teachers…

A spokesperson at the Raccoon City Police Department reported that an investigation helicopter of the special task force, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, is missing.

According to the announcement from the Raccoon City Police Department, the team was sent in to investigate the Arklay Mountain and Raccoon Forest area, where a number of people have been reported missing. Contact with the team has been lost since the last communication before dawn.

The Raccoon City Police Department suspects the team has been involved in some trouble. Now it will send the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team to investigate and collect information from witnesses.

Recently there have been a number of bizarre murders reported near Raccoon City. This incident is likely to make Raccoon City residents feel even more uneasy.

The special task force S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) was…

A bloody hand print covered the rest of the story, leavening only the last sentence exposed.

A deadly crime spree with no visible end…

"We have to get out of here," I said as the moans of the undead grew louder.

"I know a military shop with supplies we could use, Fremlin's Surplus."

"Fremlin's? That's across town, we have to try and make it before dark."

As darkness fell, we reached the small military store. I knew it had been a good idea to take the needle with me. I fervently began picking the lock of the door.  
We had both barely escaped a mob of hundreds of zombies. I only had four shells for the shotgun she found in the police cruiser, so it would have been pointless to fight.  
Fortunately, Rain and I where faster. The sounds of the mob weren't too far off, though, and were getting louder with each passing second. I began to hurry in my efforts.  
I was rewarded with a click as the mechanism granted us entry. Just in time, too: the horde of the undead appeared at the alleyway and began surging forward.  
"Inside" I said seizing Rain's hand and pulling her into the shop, closing the door behind us and locking it. Rain spotted a crate nearby and pushed it toward the door. It made contact just as the first thumps began.  
I looked around. It was the back room of the shop. The first thing Rain spotted, though, was a box of clothing; I quickly changed into an orange tank top, mesh knit top, dark denim jeans, and a nice pair of boots. Once changed, I went for the weapons department.  
I managed to unlock weapons case; I took two semiautomatic pistols, each with belt holster. I wore them like a gunslinger would have in the Wild West.  
I also took a shoulder holster for the shotgun, and two bandoliers of shells. I stuffed a bunch of clips for the pistols in the various pockets of my pants.

"Hey, I'm going to se if there is any shampoo for my hair ok?" I called.

"Okay." Was the muffled reply that I got from behind the mound of clothes? I made my way to the camping section, and found some two in one, intense moisturizer. I then migrated to the bathroom where I then washed my hair in the sink, careful not to let the water into my eyes, nose or mouth, for fear of contamination.

I finished, and tossed Rain the supplies on my way out of the bathroom. "Here, you look like you could use some of this." I said playfully.

"Fuck off Alice!" She smirked, in that "I don't really mean it" kind of way. I took notice that she had already changed into a pair of rewind brand name jeans. They where pretty baggy on her dense muscularity, that must have taken a life time of physical training.

She also had on a Surefire black short sleeve shirt, that had it's logo across her chest. Then a pair of combat boots to top it all off, she also had a MP5-K, strap across her shoulder, a shoulder holster with a pair of .45 Colts, and a hunting knife in a sheath that was around her ankle.

"You really like that gun, don't you?" I said, noting that the MP5K was the same gun that she had down in the Hive.

"I never leave home without it." She laughed before disappearing into the bathroom.

I walked around and finished my browsing of guns, clothes, and accessories, next I had started to get dressed. The world looked so different to me, colors sharper, details were easer to make out, shapes were more distinct, I could see farther than before as well. Those bastards had done something to me, and I couldn't help but wonder if Rain had the same things happening to her.

As I moved throughout the store, I suddenly convulsed. A spasm of pain and nausea swept through my entire body. My arms felt the worst of it all, and I looked down at them, only to see a strange rippling effect, like there was something crawling under my skin.

It reminded me of back when I saw the mummy. Those wired beetle things that would eat there victims from the inside out, made my stomach turn when I first saw the movie in the theaters. Then I remembered Matt's left arm, the effect was similar to what it looked like then, only with out my arm sprouting tentacles from my wounds.

Then I noticed that the wounds on my arm from were they had probed me with there needles and I.V.'s another wave of pan slammed into me, this one by far worse than the last. It was so bad that it even surpassed the pain I felt when she awoke in the hospital, and it had knocked me to the floor, gasping in agony.

Then just as quickly as the pain had started it begun to fade, and as t did I looked into the mirror to my right and found that the patches of hair that had been shaved to allow the pins to be place, had grown back, the wounds that they had left were gone as well.

I looked down at my feet, since I had left the hospital, I had been stumbling over broken glass and only God knows what else. But I dent see a single cut, scrape or burse on them.

"Prepare her for exposure." Said a voice, it was heavy with a German accent. I recognized it at once; it was Timothy Cain, My ex-employer. A series of incoherent memories flashed before my eyes. He was dressed in on lab coat; much like doctors and people down in the Hive wore.

Cain was leaning over somebody, as he said "up the dosage." One of the fellow scientists protested, "Just do, it!"

Then along with the vision the pain faded completely and died…


	3. Chapter 3: A New Kind of Us…

**Chapter 3**

**A New Kind of Us…**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only thing, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil series._

"Alice?" I asked horrified as I knelt beside her. "Alice what's wrong?"

Knew from the moment I saw her beautiful azure eyes look up at me that a wave of nausea and had swept over her, only moment before I emerged from the bathroom after putting my hair up in the same ponytail wrapped in leather, it worked better in combat.

"They did something to me," She paused briefly and I knew what was coming next. "And I think you may be too."

I didn't think so; I knew so, some how I could feel it, taking over my insides. I remembered when J.D. had bitten me, and my hand unconsciously went to the scar on my shoulder were he sank his teeth into.

She looked at me as a silent tear slid down her cheek, as she bowed her head, not wanting me to see her moment of weakness, but it was already too late. I knew that she held her doubts about everything.

I put my index finger under her chin and turned her head so that she was forced to look me in the eye. "Hey, hey! Don't think that were not going to make it out of here. Look you got us out the Hive, you Matt and myself, even thought we don't know were Matt is _you_ still did. You gave me hope when I thought all was lost. So your _NOT_ giving up now, I won't let you."

"But I betrayed Matt's sister, _I_ was her informant and I let her down… I let you Matt down by not saving him."

"You did everything you could to stop them from taking him, I did everything I could, and there was nothing more he could have asked for."

Another tare slid down her face, I bought the finger that held her chin up to wipe it away, and gently cupped her face with the same hand.

She turned her head and as if on impulse she planted a soft kiss on my palm, then placing her hand atop of my own she turned her gaze back to me.

I hadn't felt this way before; nobody could make me get butterflies just by looking at me. I knew how much I meant to her, how much she wanted to protect me. For once it seemed as though our enemy's were far away, the there was no pressing danger that threatened our immediate extinction. It was just the two of us alone together. Taking her silence as consent I gradually leaned in, our eyes locked as we came closer still. Our lips brushed. Then Alice pressed her lips against mine, full and lushes. I Responded tentatively for the first few heartbeats, then parted my lips to accept her. I wanted to do this for so long, kiss her for so long that I couldn't help but feel the excitement building in my gut.

I weaved my arms around her, as she used her tongue, playfully bonding with mine. I heard a soft moan escape her lips, as we both entered a state of ecstasy. I wanted to do more, God how I did, my hands started to wander to her breasts, playfully grabbing them outside the thin fabric of her clothes. She gasped at the sudden intensity that now had filtered through our connected bodies. But I removed my hand before I became any more aroused than I was, I planted a sweet and delicate kiss on he lips before pulling out of the passionate embrace.

I licked my lips. "Look's like I got that kiss after all."

Alice let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"I'm kinda hungry," Rain said breaking the awkward silence. "I wonder what this guy had to eat" She figured that a man had to have lived there, since there really wasn't anywhere else to go.  
Alice and Rain found the stair well that led to the apartment upstairs.  
In the kitchen, they made themselves at home, finding some, bologna, lettuce tomato, mannose, in the fridge, in the cabinet they fond of course bread to make themselves a quick sandwich.  
Out of curiosity, they checked out his living room. Several letters lay on the table, unopened. "Guess in the midst of everything else, he must have just forgot," Alice mused. One was a gas bill -- she crumpled it. Another was an ad. Crumple. Credit card pre-approval. Crumple. A personal letter. Alice felt like a ghoul, but tore open the envelope.

"Daddy,  
Ron proposed! We're getting married in the spring. Will you walk me down the aisle?  
Love, Brenda."  
Raccoon City once populated thousands of people. Now, almost all of them were certainly dead. How many Brenda's would no longer have a father to walk them down the aisle?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Came a rough voice from within the shadows.

"Sorry, we just needed some clothes and food." I answered.

"Well your not welcomed here!" the mechanical click of a shotgun came, soon followed by the appearance of the man. He was about six foot, wore a brown ball cap with the words "Live Free or Die Hard." Across the front of it. He was kind of tubby, with a five o'clock shadow.

"Listen, we're just going to finish our food, and then well be out of your hair.

"Well, I see your not infected." He mused, as he disappeared into one of the back bedrooms. "You can finish your sandwiches, but then you're leaving!"

Once they had finished there sandwiches they immediately started to look for a way out without using the back door.

Alice busted out the front window of the store. She looked around for a few minutes. Nothing in sight. She made a movement for me to come down. We both crawled out of the building. The street was practically empty, save for a few wrecked cars.

"So were do we go from here?" It was more of a statement that a question.

"Well seeing how the city has been evacuated, it probably is completely contained by now. The troops will have sealed off all of the Exits. The only way out is going thought the main entrance."

"Ravens Gate Bridge."

"Exactly, and to prevent further contamination, all citizens must pass though medical scanning at the security checkpoint." I finished, remembering the mission brief One had given us.

"Then to Ravens Gate Bridge we go."  
We began walking south, the quickest way out of the city, witch was 15 miles away. Alice started to walk back towards the shop.

"Alice? Alice what the fuck do you think your doing!?" I said trying to get her attention, but she kept walking, until she reached the ally way in which, there was a garage with a, a Harley Davidson, parked inside, it purred to life, with the turn of the still injected key. Because there was only one helmet, I let her where it. It was a full faced, and it made her voice muffled as she told me to hold on. She peeled away from Fremlin's Surplus on 224 Bayliss Way, weaving our way through the ruins that was now Raccoon city. Until we turned the Harley down Ravens Place, I only thought that the only thing that we had to worried about were the undead creatures.

That is until I sensed the lickers.

The murmured word of "Shit" that Alice said, only confirmed that she had sensed them too. The genetically engineered monsters were housed in tanks in a room in the Hive that the official specs designated as a Dinning Hall. The irony hadn't been lost on Alice and I, those _things_ that were inside the room would eat pretty much anything.

Or, more to the point, _anyone._

The Red Queen had freed one of the lickers as a backup, incase she couldn't contain the T-Virus. The thing had killed Spence (who deserved It.) and Kaplan (who didn't) before Alice, Matt and I could dispatch it…barely. But until I sensed the three in the church nearby, I didn't think that any of the others had gotten out as well.

Nor did I have any idea that we _could_ sense them

I still once again wondered, what the fuck they had done to us, I barley feel human anymore. Not to mention what had happened to Matt.

Then gunshots rang out from the church.

There were Survivors.

They wouldn't last much longer, with out help. So as if Alice had read my mind (I wouldn't have doubted it.) she drove up the back of a semi that looked to have been carrying a new shipment of brand new Lincoln Navigator's, and launched the bike and ourselves through the stained glass window, sending shards of glass everywhere, of Lucifer being banished to hell.


	4. Chapter 4: No Sanctuary

**Chapter 4**

**No Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only thing, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil series._

The bike slammed right into the creature body checking it, sending it flying across the church. We rolled with ease down the middle of the isle, passing rows of pews. Once we reached the back of the church, we did a 360 burnout, stopping at the entrance of the isle.

I removed myself form the bike, my colt .45 at the ready, as Alice threw off her helmet.

Alice's looked at one of the survivors with her icy blue eyes and her voice rough, almost demonic said the simple command of, "Move" but they moved none the less.

She pulled on the throttle so suddenly that the wheels, spun on the slick tile, filling my nose with the acrid smell of burning rubber. She continued to rev it way past the red line, and then put into gear, with her feet planted firmly to the floor.

The bike shot out from between her legs, and straight into one of the creatures. Both the creature and the Harley went flying into the air, as took aim with my Colt, and fired a single shot, that hit with perfection into the gas tank. It blasted the licker and bike into oblivion, bringing an awful smell in its wake with parts flying everywhere.

"Rain, look behind you!" Alice shouted, I saw the second drop from the ceiling, but Alice was way ahead of me, she unloaded an Uzi clip into the thing as it fell. When it hit the hard tile, it didn't get up.

'_2 down one to go_' I thought, prepared for anything. It had to have been only about ten seconds since we crashed through the expensive stand glass window. Then I saw the ugly beast, it had gotten up and was now charging straight at me, I gave one of the pews a good hard kick. I heard a sharp gasp of bewilderment come from one of the survivors as the pew went sliding across the church directly at the creature.

The thing leapt up and over the pew, but that only gave me a clear shot of its heart, or at least where it should have been. I discharged quite a few shots from my now upholstered MP5-K. It flew into the wall; Alice started shooting out the support beam that held up a huge cross over the Alter. Just as it recovered and began to charge, the cross plummeted to the floor impaling the creature. It roared into pain and frustration, but Alice silenced it with a simple blast from her shot gun, sending massive trauma to its head with a sickening splat.

"Who the _fuck_,are you?" The voice came from one of the survivors. She had on a blue tube top and a pair of shorts, the temperature must have been in the nineties on this fall day, but now it must have been at least, any were from thirty-five to twenty-five degrees. She also wore a pair of tall boots. At first glance she looked like a run-for-the-mill twenty-something babe. But Rain knew that she had complete freedom of movement for her arms and legs, and the boots could put some one down with a well placed kick. She also had a shoulder holster on with a pair of automatics, and a magnum in a holster strapped across her thigh.

"Alice Abernathy and Rain Ocampo, and it looks like where the ones who just saved your pretty little ass." Alice said with a slight chill in her voice.

"We had it under control." The survivor said.

"Not from were I'm standing you didn't. But the question is who the fuck _are_ you?"

"I'm-"

But I cut her off. "Jill Valentine, and Sgt. Peyton wells, your S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, you're from the bravo team aren't you? But I don't even think that's going to help you here."

"Yes," Jill said slowly.

"Supposedly you're the best of the best."

"What do you mean by "supposedly the best-of-the-best"?"

I couldn't help but smirk at that, it was kinda funny that they didn't recognize me. "One's team was the best of the best. You two of all people should know that."

Then recognition hit there eyes, as Peyton realized "You're a member of one's team, aren't you?"

"Used to be; I'm the only remaining survivor of One's team."

"And who are you?" Alice asked the third person in the room.

"Terri Morales." Alice just nodded and turned to the rest of us, about ready to say something, but Morales had a problem holding her tongue, as most reporters do. "You know, Raccoon 7." Still it was silent. "The weather reporter?"

"Sorry I watch channel three." She said with a sneer. But a bang at the door had told us that we had overstayed our welcome.

"Quickly, through the cemetery." I said as I pushed open a door to the rear of the church. Jill swung one of Peyton's arms over her shoulders, and helped him through.

We walked in silence.

I didn't know what it was about Peyton, but a florin instinct was telling me that there was more to the wound in his leg then we knew about; even Alice seemed to notice something. The sight of Jill helping him, so badly reminded me of, when everybody seemed to take turns with helping me walk, through and hell even out of the Hive.

We were about half way when Jill spoke up, "We need to find somewhere to stop fro a moment." Wells leg was bound expertly, but it still wasn't looking too good.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Terri asserted as she popped some sort of pills into her mouth. "There might be more of those…things."

"If there were more, we'd have seen them by now." I said breaking my silence.

"So you know what they are?" She questioned, pulling out the D.V. camera.

"There Bio-weapons, from the Umbrella labs underneath the City."

"We used to work for them."

Before anyone could say anything more Wells cried out in pain. "Damn it." I looked at his leg, only to find that the wound had started to bleed again. I then knew what was wrong, he was fucked, just like I had once been, and the virus was claiming him. A sweat drenched his brow, his dark brown skin seeming to drain of all color. Alice drew her gun ready t kill him.

"Hold it." Jill said sternly coming to the aid of her friend. She too drew her gun, but didn't point it at Peyton, she pointed it at Alice. Alice's free hand drew up her second .45 at Jill, as I pointed my .45 Colt at her as well, as I barely took not at the fact that Morales was filming.

"What do you think your doing?" She interrogated.

"He's wounded, the infection is spreading." She purred coldly.

"I'm fine." Wells said, he sounded as bad as I did when I tried to insist that I was okay.

Alice looked at Jill. "You should take care of him now."

"He's my friend." Jill had yet to lower her pistol, I was giving her the chance, but I wouldn't hesitate to take the clear shot I had in-between her eyes.

"I understand," Alice meant it wholeheartedly. "But it will be more difficult later. You'd know that." Then she cocked her Colt.

"No," Jill said doing the same with her weapon. "If it comes to that I'll take care of it myself." I wondered why Alice was just standing there, as I slowly began to wrap my finger around the trigger, squeezing ever so slightly of my own gun.

Alice lowered her weapon. "As you wish."

Only then did Valentine do the same. I was so close, another mill inch of time and a bullet from my gun would have torn through her skull; I waited a few seconds before doing the same, prepared for it to be some sort of a fraud.

I then turned my attention to Payton.

"It's nothing personal, but in an hour maybe two, you'll be dead. Then moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them, probably succeed." I paused t let it sink into the silence, and then wholeheartedly, I added then sympathetically. "I'm sorry that's just the way it is." I truly felt sorry for him; I knew what it felt like to learn that kind of information, and to be in his current position, helpless, vulnerable, but he had to know the truth.

But before the shocked looking Wells, could reply Terri, screamed. Alice and I were the first to look over and see that a pair of bare, blackened rotting hands was wrapped around her slim ankles. She was being pulled into the hole of the graves occupant. Valentine pulled Morales free as I gave it a swift kick to the head, breaking its neck with a satisfying crack.

Dozens of undead were coming from Lyons Street. Dozens more from the graves that had recently become there homes. Valentine took a couple down, and Wells was attempting to get one as Morales just stood on a fallen tomb stone, filming the whole fight. '_Good_' I thought. '_I don't have to really worry about her, and all the more for us._'

Alice and I took out the rest of them.

I didn't think I just moved. Lunging forward, I drove the heel right hand up into the first Zombies nose as hard as I could. There was a sickening crunch as I brought the side of me foot up to become properly introduced to its cheek, snapping its neck.

It was increasable, I didn't really need to think, just simply let my instincts take over. The lifetime of physical training and natural athleticism had raised several orders of magnitude form whatever those science drones of Cain's had did to us.

Even as Alice snapped one undead neck with her arms, her legs were planting her feet for a spin kick that would shatter the spine of another. I observed her out of the corner of my eye, it was obvious, that her skills had enhanced like mine, even though she was nearly better than, if not actually better before, the did what ever it was to us.

My hand slammed into the throat of another, then I broke the neck of a third by swinging my right leg behind me, sending its feet out form under it. How I knew it fell onto its back without looking I d not know, and that scared me slightly. All this happened in the time it took Valentine to throw one punch.

With enhanced hearing, I heard Alice yell that there was too many of them, and sure enough with a glance there was.

"Let's move!" I Called to the small group. There was a gate on the far side that lead to Villainy Way, a small side street that emptied into Swan Road.

We continued to follow the yellow line down Swan. Morales eventually pulled out a bottle of pills. I took pity on her-besides if they were going to survive this, they needed to have all there faultiest about them. As far as I could tell Alice wasn't worried in the least about Valentine, and Peyton wouldn't be factor for a very long-if Valentine couldn't kill him, then ether me ore Alice would.

But the fight back in the graveyard made my mind wonder back, back to J.D. Hawkins. He was my partner, my friend. And as Alice and I fought, for a moment, and a moment only, I felt as though he was right back by my side. I smiled to myself; we were the toughest bad-asses on two legs. But that smiled soon disappeared. '_They fuckin' killed J.D., man. That's Bullshit! I will even the score for you, what you did will not be in vane I promise you that._'

Terri slowed down, in her attempt to put the pills in her hand, not giving me enough reaction time, in the mist of my thoughts. I bumped into her, knocking the bottle of pills out of the bottle and into the air.

Alice stuck out her hand ad caught every last one of the, without taking her eyes away from the empty space ahead. Once they were in her slender hand, she turned to face Morales. "You don't need these, there not good for you," She formed a small smile across her lips, before she threw the aside. "I know a few things about pharmaceuticals." Terri went in the direction of the pills, and it oddly reminded me of the way a starving animal would go for food, it was disgusting.

But we moved forward. Behind Alice Jill was giving her a sort of curious look, which I wanted to punch off her smug little face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, her eyes still focused ahead.

"I'm not sure." She said slowly falling into step beside Alice, as I quickened my pace, slightly pissed at the reaction.

"Those were some pretty slick moves back there, both of you. I'm good, but I'm not that good, but I'm not that good."

"You should be thankful for that." Alice said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"They did something to us."

"What made you want to work for Umbrella?" The question was for me.

"Girls got to make a living." She chuckled at that.

"You were apart of one's team, beast of the beast. What happened down there?"

Just then a nearby payphone started ringing.

"Let's keep moving before the sound attracts anything." Alice said, picking up the pace. Jill managed to keep up with the two of us, as Terri and Peyton fell behind. But the ringing ceased as we passed it. But as we pressed on, anther phone started ringing.

"Keep going." Alice said. Her tone complimented that she didn't like this one bit. Again the second one discontinued as we passed it.

As we continued, we finally passed a 4th one and it too began to ring. Alice grudgingly picked it up. "Hello?"

Somehow my ears picked up the voice of the man on the other end. His voice was thick with an English accent as he spoke, to me it seemed as though if I was the one on the phone.

"_God I though you'd never answer._"

"Who is this?"

"_I can get you out of the city, all five of you._" My hearing was so sharp that I swore that I heard the exhale of cigarette smoke. I looked around for a figure, anywhere. But when my gaze fell on Jill, she told me in code that he was using the traffic camera across the street, by pointing to her eyes then to the camera.

"_But first we have to come to an arrangement._" Buzzed into my ears, and I knew he saw our little investigation of the cameras. "_Are you ready to make a deal?_"

"Do we have a choice?"

"_Not if you want to live beyond tonight, no._"

If One's briefing was correct, then all the gates where sealed off, not to mention heavily guarded, and if that was the case then we where fucked, because hey where probably out there right now as we speak, waiting for Alice and I to show up.

"What else is there to know?"


	5. Chapter 5:The Deal of Our Lives…Cut

**Chapter 5**

**The Deal of Our Lives….**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only thing, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil series._

After Alice hung up the phone. I lead the small group to an abandoned tram car that ran through the city. It was broke down, and probably had something to do with the fact that the face of what looked likes a '93 Nissan Altima was smashed into the front, left hand side of it.

"Come on, inside," I ordered, my gun at the ready. Alice had already jumped inside and had even helped Jill with Peyton. "Morales! Come on man get your weather reporting ass inside!" GOD! She was pissing me off, but if we did make it out of here alive, then the footage would be worth millions.

Once she was inside, I did a quick sweep with my eyes before jumping on bored, and slamming the door behind me.

I walked over to where Alice sat, as I removed my MP5K from around my back, I began to field strip it.

I worked fast, just like the way I was trained to do for situations, maybe not quite like his, but close enough. Alice, on the other hand had already finished and began to fill them in. I listened, and read there reactions of the others like an open book.

"His name is Dr. Charles Ashford. He runs the Advanced Genetics and Viral Research Division of Umbrella."

I looked over at Morales, she blinked but kept her continues Emmy rolling. "He works for _them_?"

"That's right."

"What does he want with us?" Jill asked, as she took another drag from her lit cigarette.

"His daughter, Angela, is trapped in the city. Umbrella was supposed to evacuate her, but there S.U.V. was hit, so they didn't make it past the parameter. Angela survived the crash and she is hiding out in her school." Alice looked at the nervous, intense stares, and continued. "We find her, he'll help all five of us escape the perimeter."

"No fucking deal." Peyton said in a sketchy voice. "I say we find the building with the thickest walls, and the strongest doors and we barricade our selves in. Sit tight and wait for help."

"There won't be any help." I spoke up, I felt as though I were talking to Spence again, back in the Hive. "Umbrella knows they can't contain the infection."

I thought that Peyton of all people would know that that wouldn't work, not after procedure three failed.

"So at sunrise this morning, Raccoon City will be completely sanitized." As if to emphasize her point, she finished loading her shotgun, by pumping it.

"What do you mean by "sanitized"?" Morales, looked as though she was going to be sick, as he face drained of any remaining color.

"A precision tactical nuclear device."

"What yield?" Jill asked, after taking a hit from a cigarette, not even bothering to exhale.

"Five kilotons."

The blow was enough to knock the breath out of anyone, that's why I wasn't surprised by Jill's reaction, as she said "Fuck me." breathlessly.

Even though I was expecting the answer I still shuddered inwardly. Terrie looked like a lost puppy and Peyton muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Stupid fucking kilotons."

"What does that mean?" Terri asked, when she couldn't put it all together.

"It means that it will destroy the infection," I said, as everyone looked at me as if I appeared out of nowhere. "And all evidence of it."

"It's bullshit. It's bullshit!" Peyton, was now yelling. "No fucking way would they get away with that! It would be all over the fucking news!"

"Cover-up." Morales whispered more to her self than us, but Alice and I caught it, she would know that, she was the reporter after all.

"Cover-up has already been prepared. That's the only reason why they'll wait until morning, a meltdown at the nuclear power plant-a tragic accident."

"Not even Umbrella is capable of this."

Jesus, Peyton sounded bad. I kept wondering if that was what I had sounded like.

"Not capable?" Jill was astonished that he would say that. "They made an entire mountain full of Zombies disappear, managed to turn cop against cop by convincing R.C.P.D. brass Quinn to toss me to the wolves. Not to mention that they managed to create this mess! So, why not wipe out an entire city, Peyton, you where there, at the bridge, you know exactly how far Umbrella will go."

Peyton stood up, using one of the support bars to hold himself up. "So, what do we do now, huh?"

"I think we should be out of here by sunrise." Alice said, and as if on cue, I finished striping my gun, and put the clip in.

"Fine," Jill murmured. "Lets get a move on, were do we go?"

"400 Ivy Street, that's where her school is, where she is and where we're heading,"

"How can we be so sure?"

"He has access to the traffic and security cameras all over the city."

"Great, that doesn't mean we should trust him." Morals piped up, and I couldn't help but to agree with her.

"We don't have to."

Jill said nothing more, and the five of us exited the tram, and started over the Arklay overpass.

"What if there really is no way out of this city, and he's just watching us on these camera like this is some kind of sick game?"

"Did you have any other plans for tonight?" I asked.

Jill grinned wryly, "Nah, I always dress like this."

Alice smiled widely, maybe for the first time around the other three, but suddenly it vanished, as a foul, faint, sickly familiar scent filled my nose, I looked at Alice, and she too had stopped in her tracks, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Jill asked, catching on that when the two of us stopped, that meant nothing good.

"What's going on?"

"Wait." I said holding out my hand.

"Sunrise ain't gonna wait." Peyton argued.

"No. There's something down there." Alice spoke with such surety that it spooked nearly everyone on the group but me.

"Where?" Jill asked, actually wanting to know, and the tone told me that she wanted to help.

"There," I pointed down the wash, past a burning car.

"I don't see anything." Peyton's complaining was getting on my nerves, much like Spence's had, but I couldn't blame Peyton that much, I once was in his situation, and I know I couldn't have much fun to be around ether.

"That doesn't alter the fact that there is something down there."

"I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" And Peyton pulled out one of his guns, cocked it and started down the overpass, as Jill put her hand on his broad shoulder to stop him.

"Peyton!"

But it was too late; he was nearly all the way out of her reach. Suddenly the scream of dozens of shells fired, tearing though Peyton like Swiss cheese. Blood ejected from the gaping wounds as he flew at least thirty feet back, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

"No!" Jill screamed as she looked down at Peyton's unmoving body.

I looked back down the wash, only to find a creature at least eight feet tall, with various tubes running in and out of his leather looking flesh, not to mention its HUGE mussels. He was caring a gun that looked like it belonged on a helicopter; in fact that's where the rail gun was supposed to be, how he held it with one hand was beyond me. He also had a rocket launcher across his back, just like Alice and I had out main weapons.

I looked at Jill and something inside her erupted, as she went into a blind rage, firing one of her automatics a the "figure" the bullets of the rail gun come only inches from her, as she dove behind an R.C.P.D squat car.

Morals looked like she had just shit in her socks, "What the fuck _is_ that? Will somebody please tell me what the fucking hell is _that_?"

"Nemesis."

I whirled towards Alice, who had whispered the word, I had heard it, only once, when the clean up team had taken Matt.

I looked over at Nemesis. Jill's every shot had hit it's target but it didn't even hardly flinch at the bullet wounds from her gun. The damn thing was apparently bulletproof.

I looked to Terri, who's camera lens was filming the whole thing. Then the firing stopped, and I felt eyes boring into the back of my skull. I turned only to see Nemesis staring at the two of us.

His crystal blue eye piercing my own, It some how seemed very familiar to me, actually it wasn't only his eye, it was the way he held himself. I couldn't place it for the life of the though.

"You have to leave," Alice said without a single glance to anyone. "Rain, that means you too."

The statement took me by complete surprise, but I didn't let it show. "No! Alice I'm not leaving with out you."

"Rain just listen to me! Just go!"

No! I wasn't running, I had lost, Chad Kaplan, Olga Danilova, Vance Drew, J.D. Hawkins, Alfonso Warner, and One, because of these Zombie mother fucking ass hole, and I wasn't about to add Alice to that list, all because of this Nemesis jackass with a rail gun. "Alice, there's no way that you can beat this thing one on one!"

"No, maybe you're right, but I can still try!" I could distantly hear Jill's footsteps as she ran down Swann Road. I couldn't tell where Morals went, and at the moment I could care less.

"Alice, this is fucking suicide!"

"I'll be fine," I just stood there, unable to move. Involuntarily I looked at Alice, her eyes still glued to Nemesis's. "Rain, they need you, without you they won't make it out of the city." I was still looking at her. "Run. Just go!"

Fore whatever insane reason, I trusted Alice when I fist met her, for what ever reason she was taking on Nemesis alone.

I hesitantly backed away, before turning around, in an unresponsive run to catch up with Jill.


	6. Chapter 6:Ghost’s of our Past, Always Co

**Chapter 6**

**Ghost's of our Past, Always Come Back**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only idea, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil._

There was a grey four door 2005 Dodge 4x4 pickup truck in the middle of Swann Road, its engine trying to turn over, and its driver door open. I advanced upon it, I had a feeling Jill was inside, but I couldn't be too positive, so I held my Colt at the ready.

"Jill?" I asked quietly, so not to attract any unwanted attention, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She snapped, clearly trying to keep her voice from cracking. I lowered my gun, and replaced it in its holster, before opening the door. Jill had the interior panel by the staring wheel pulled out, and thrown on the ground some random place, and was hot wiring the vehicle.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, trying to make small talk, witch I was okay at, but not the greatest.

"What's it to you?"

I sighed, I knew what she was going through, but It was still to painful to talk about really. "I had a friend, his name was J.D. Hawkins, he fell victim to the Hive, along with the rest of my team." I fell silent, just replaying the incidents, the horrors where enough to make my eyes mist, and I wasn't going to let that happen, I'd be too vulnerable then, and I hated vulnerable moments. I began to drift into thought, Alice by now was probably trying to figure out how to kill him, while at the same time get away.

Suddenly the door was wretched open, I dew my gun, ready to kill the dumb fuck who wanted to steal our truck, behind me I heard Jill do the same.

But instead of seeing a tall, bulky man, in maybe his twenties to mid forties holding a gun or a baseball bat, ready to strike at the wrong girl, instead there stood a woman, about in her early thirties, in a, dirty tan skirt and a silk, turquoise, shirt with black, diagonal black stripes, in different patters, and instead of a gun or bat, she held a camera. The both of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Move." She said to me, rather forcefully.

"What did tell me?"

She just stood there, staring at me, and I was too tiered, and had too much on my mind to even try and ague with this powder puff little bitch. So I removed myself from the seat and into the back ones, as Jill continued to hotwire the truck.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"What, not going to stay and film the big fight?" Jill asked.

"Are you crazy? I was going to, but the bullets of the gun's where starting to get uncomfortably close." Then more silence fell, as the grief that Jill had for Peyton hung in the air.

"Look, I'm--I'm sorry about you're friend." Terri murmured.

"Let's just get to the school, find this kid, and then get the hell out of here." Then she turned back to her hot wiring. My mind fluttered back to my Team.

J.D. was my beast friend, and even at one point my lover. God how did I fucking miss his little remarks, his crooked smile that sent me up a wall, but at the same time made me want to slap it right off of his face. But I didn't miss only him, I missed my whole team, even Matt as well, I wish I knew where he was, and if he was alright, even alive. I didn't even get to thank Kaplan for saving my ass down in the Hive.

Then there's Alice. Alice in a way is like my Guardian Angel. She was the one who encouraged me when I thought all was lost. I was brought harshly back into reality, by Jill screeching Peyton's name.

I looked in that direction the parts of his body that weren't covered in caked on blood was paler than ever, his eyes, white and watery. I felt as though everything was happening in slow motion. Jill had some how upholstered an automatic, as Peyton went for her vulnerable and exposed neck.

Just like J.D. and me.

I raised my .45 and aimed right between the eyes. Then Jill's words came back to me. "_If it comes to that-I'll take care of it myself._" '_She'll do it, I know she will._' Jill pushed him off of her before his blackened, decaying teeth could taste her flesh, as she raised up her gun, he fell against some barricades, cones, and construction signs. I gave her five seconds, then to pull the trigger.

5.

Rain was bored.

One told her and J.D. to baby sit the prisoner, Matthew Addison, Matt for short, or the prisoner who said that he was a cop, but Rain had the felling that he did what he said he did for a living. When he told her to do that, she didn't ague that just wasn't her style, One was the boss. Shit, One was the guy who landed her the job. She'd go straight into the gates of hell if that where the orders he gave.

But that didn't make this baby sitting shit any less boring.

"Here sit." Rain said, as she threw Matt up onto one of the crates, once he was situated, Rain asked, "So, what the fuck are you doing here?"

He tried to shrug wearing hand cuffs then winced in pain, J.D. grinned when he did that.

"We got a call-there was a disturbance at the Spencer Mansion in Foxwood Heights. So, my sergeant told me to go and check it out."

Rain laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Fucking rookie," Rain shook her head. "You believe this? R.C.P.D. pulls this shit all the time."

"What do you mean 'fucking rookie'?"

"You said that you just transferred right?"

"Yeah, so? I've been a co for ten years."

"I was a cop too ass wipe." Rain snapped. "And I don't care who you are, new location means rookie. No matter how long you've been in law enforcement."

"You my friend got hazed." J.D. said. "Nobody comes up here, everybody knows that."

Rain grinned. "'Cept you."

Then the lights went out. The only thing they could see were the stable, unstable L.C.D. lights on the tanks switch to unstable.

"Guess Kaplan found the off switch." J.D.'s voice sounded in the dark.

Then the emergency lights came on. "Well the suns shines on a dogs ass every once in a while." Kaplan wasn't really a bad guy, but he was a computer geek who didn't really belong in the field. He was the last person Rain wanted to cover her ass in firefight, she was certain that he would be countable for running. For this kind of work you need _cojones_ of steel, and his were made of tin.

Pulling out her knife, and started to scrape the dirt out from underneath her thumbnail. She was bored again.

"They're late," J.D. said.

Rain checked her watch-they had one hour, and twenty-seven minuets left before the Hive'd be sealed off.

Then she heard a noise, which sounded like metal clanging on the floor.

She put the knife away and pulled out her MP5K.

"I'm on it."

Of all the weapons she ever held, nothing felt more comfortable in her hands than her MP5K.

Stepping over the tubes form the tanks, Rain moved about trying to find where the noise came from.

She heard it again, turned to the right, and moved toward it.

The third time she heard the noise, she saw a metal cylinder, rolling across the floor. Holding up her gun, ready to blow holes into anything that stood in her way, like Swiss cheese, she walked forward.

Turning around one of the crates, she saw a woman leaning against a crate, head down. She wore a white lab coat and an all white outfit, just like the corpse in the flooded lab. This one was brunet though-and she was alive!

Lowering her rifle she called back. "J.D. we got a survivor!" Then she turned to the woman, and carefully approached her. "It's okay, we're here to help."

The woman fell immediately into Rains arms. She caught the woman, and helped her back up, by griping her on ether side of her head. Damn, her skin was cold, clammy and was paler that Warner, and white folks didn't get much paler than him.

Keeping her best you'll-be-okay voice on, she said. "Don't worry; you seem to be in some sort of-aaaaahhhh!"

She screamed when the bitch bit her on the right hand, smack between the thumb and index finger.

_Bit_ her! Rain couldn't fucking believe it!

"Get offa me!" Rain shouted as the "survivor" tackled her to the ground.

As they struggled, Rain noticed that her eyes were all watery and fucked up, and her teeth looked like something died in her mouth.

"Get off of me!"

She head foot steps, taking a quick glace up she saw that it was J.D.

"J.D., get her offa me before I stab her ass!" Grabbing her by the lab coat, he tossed her to the side.

He looked down at Rain, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"She bit me, man. She took a chunk clean right out of me." Rain said, clutching her wounded hand.

The crazy lady rolled over. J.D. pulled out his S&W, pointing it right at her.

"Stay down."

Bitch didn't listen, but got to her feet.

"I'm warning you," J.D. said. "Stay down!"

Rain shook her head. "She's crazy."

"Come any closer and I'll fire." He said, as she walked towards him.

No, nobody walked like that, she was shuffling.

This was getting too fucking wired for Rain.

"I mean it!"

J.D. spoke as if it mattered, but Rain knew her shouldn't have bothered. She was fucking nuts.

Still, she came closer. "Damn you." J.D. pointed his gun downwards and fired.

The shot went straight through her knee.

Normal people would have responded to a .357 Magnum kneecapping them by stumbling, falling to the Flore, and crying out in agony. It was a crippling shot, and usually the victim would never walk again.

This bitch, however, stumbled for a second, snarled showing teeth stained with Rain's own fucking blood, and then kept moving forward.

Shit.

J.D. mouthed the words "What the-" them after the second step, shot the other knee. This time it didn't even slow her down.

J.D. took three shots at her, each in the chest.

Fuck this! Rain was tiered of screwing around.

She held her MP5K, paused just long enough to check and see that it was on automatic, and then squeezed the trigger.

Dozens of rounds slammed into the crazy lady's chest, blowing her back about ten feet and sent her sprawling into the rubber tubing that was allover the floor of the fucking "Dinning Hall."

She looked over at J.D. with a triumphant look, but the son-of-a-bitch barely noticed.

"I shot her five times, how was she still standing?"

Rain reached into one of her arm pouches and pulled out a fresh bandage.

"Bitch isn't standing now."

4.

And just like that I was back in the Hive; the red queen had just been reactivated for interrogation.

"_Ah, there you are._" Arrived the voice the Artificial Intelligence computer had of a ten year old girl, based after the creator's daughter. "_Things I gather have gone out of control._"

No sooner did she finish the sentence, Rain lunged at Kaplan, who held the remote to kill her Sucrets. "Give me that fucking switch, I'm gonna fry your ass!"

Matt and Alice gabbed her arms, to pull her off of Kaplan.

"_I did warn you didn't I?_"

"Tell us what the hell is going on here?" Rain said, pulling out of Matt and Alice's gasp.

"_Research and Development,_"

"What about the T-virus?" Matt asked.

"_The T-Virus was a major medical break through, although it clearly possesses highly profitable military applications._"

"So then, how does it explain those things out there?" He continued.

"_Even in death the human body still remains active. Hair and finger nails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-virus provides a massive jolt both to cellular growth and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body._"

Rain frowned. "It brings the dead back to life?"

"_Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions, perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the most basic of impulses, the most basic of needs._"

"Witch is?" Kaplan asked, even though he suspected the answer, but he wasn't sure he wanted it confirmed.

"_The need to feed._"

"And this was being developed on purpose?" Alice sounded aghast.

"_Originally it's function was to combat insufficient cellular growth, as this is what ultimately leads to ageing and death._"

Rain was still massaging her wounded hand. "This was all for a fucking wrinkle cream?"

"_One application, perhaps. But far more ambitious goals would be the eradication of cellular-based wasting diseases. As I said The T-Virus was a major medical break through._"

"And also a mass murder," Matt said. "Or would that be you?"

"_I was trying to keep them all isolated, but you've managed to change all that._"

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked.

Kaplan sighed, Rain as usual, cut to the chase.

"_Severing the top of the spinal column, or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods._"

Now Rain was smiled. "You mean shoot them in the head."

"We are so fucked." Spence muttered.

"You said that already." Kaplan snapped.

"Well, I am I wrong?"

Kaplan couldn't ague with that.

"Why did you kill everyone down here?" Matt asked pained.

"_The T-virus escaped into the air-conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The T-Virus is protean, changing from liquid, to air bourn, to blood transfusion, depending on its environment, it's almost impassable to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive. So I took steeps._"

The small group fell silent; to let it all sink in.

"_Might I make a suggestion? You have sufficient ammunition. One bullet apiece to the spinal column should suffice._"

Rain moved closer to the speaker, as if challenging the computer. "What the fuck did you say?"

"_Merely that I think suicide would be preferable to what awaits you._"

"You're a computer," Kaplan said defensively. "I don't care if you're an A.I. you don't really _think._"

Undaunted the computer said, "_This facility housed five hundred technicians and support staff. Five hundred against five are odds of a hundred to one._"

"We can do math." Alice snapped.

"_Logic indicates that you won't leave here alive._"

"Fuck logic!"

Rain spoke for them all.

"_You must understand that those of you who are infected I can't allow you to leave._"

"Whoa," Spence said. "We're not infected."

"_Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient. After that it takes from fifteen minuets to several hours, depending on the severity of the infection and the strength of the individual's immune system, and then you become one of them._"

Rain began to clutch her wounded hand she was going to die, and she knew it...  
She peered at the speaker in anger. Transferred through just one bite or a single scratch from the undead, she glanced down at her wounded hand... Blood... Saliva... definitely a bite... As if on cue, it began to painfully throbbed, it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, that fucking zombie bitch had bit her.  
Bit her...  
The fucking bitch had been infected...and now...she was infected. Soon enough... she would be like all those other wasted and withered mother fuckers...

"_A check of my system indicates that my mane circuit-breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?_"

"Insurance," Alice said. "We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help ay any time we flip the switch, understand?"

3.

Chad Kaplan, a former F.B.I agent, One's second, and the residing computer expert; Olga Danilova there field medic formerly with the Russian army, and three soldiers Vance Drew, quit the NYPD to join the CIA were he was not long after, recruited for One's team; J.D. Hawkins, was formerly a US Navy SEAL and Alfonso Warner, came from the Federal Penitentiary located just outside Raccoon City.

2.

The gun went off, I thought my .45 was the one that had fired the shot, but when I looked at Jill, she had started to lower he gun, and Peyton's body fell into Jill's lap. Repulsed, Jill swung her legs into the cab of the pickup, letting him fall to the ground.

"Jesus, goddamn shit-sucking, Christ!"

"Amen." Morales muttered.

Jill closed the door, put on her seat belt, threw the truck into reverse, and then started down Swann, that's when I realized that the truck was already started.

"Stop the truck!" I yelled.

"What? Are you fucking nuts?" Jill asked.

"Just stop the damn truck!"

"You're not leavening this vehicle. Alice said-"

"Fuck what Alice said! I'm not losing her too!" I shouted as I threw open my door. "Look just go to the school, and find this kind, I'll meet you there okay?" With that said, I turned and ran down Swann towards Arklay overpass. I had a new mission I needed to do, and I'll be damned if I fail this one.


	7. Chapter 7: The Outsider

**Chapter 7**

**The Outsider**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only idea, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil._

_By the way, there is a sex scene in this, but for some wired reason, I don't want to post it in this. If you want to read it please message me, and I will send it to you…_

I continued to stare at Nemesis, listening to Rain's foot steps as the bolted towards Jill. My heart was beating very loudly from within my very own chest. Nemesis seemed to carry that same flicker of recognition, which Rain and I held when we first sensed him.

But as soon as it had come, it vanished. I charged, my hands gripped the guard railing, as I used only my arms to lift me up, and off of the overpass, and into the wash. I landed gracefully on my feet, the ground beneath me crumbling from the impact, as I drew out a pair of automatic pistols.

I charged, both weapons blaring, the creature didn't even flinch as the blood spewed from the gaping bullet holes. She ran at him until she was about a yard stick away from colliding, and that's when she leaped onto a crate, as she tried to flip up and over him, but that didn't work. He rose up one large arm, and threw her into a concrete pillar. Pain rippled down my spine. I fell on my hands and knees, on the damp grass, and dirt. I saw the green laser first, then the revolving barrels, in less then two seconds I ran around the back of the pillar, just as the bullets pelted the spot where I had been only seconds before. When the scream of the gun stopped, I ran for the R.C.P.D.

I thought I had bought some time, but instead I had only proved how smart, and fast it really was, for dust, surrounded me, as I continued to run for the gate, I turned around a pillar, Reaching the gate, I risked a glance behind me, the dust had settled once again, it gave me a clear view of the rocket launcher he held on his shoulder. I returned my gaze to the top of the six foot barrier. Logic said that there was no way that I could climb the fence in time.

Fuck logic!

I bent my knees, keeping my mind and gaze focused on my target; I launched my self up and over, landing on top of a squat car. I didn't need to look behind me in order to tell that Nemesis had fired the big firearm. I leapt off of the car, leaving a fireball explosion behind me. I ran across the parking lot, towards the office building. I ran, leaped and dived into the window, covering my face with my arms. Just as I did, I heard the report of the rail gun.

Fuck.

A cold pain sliced through my arms and shoulders as shards of glass cut into my skin, followed immediately by a single white, hot pain in my left arm.

One of the rail gun's bullets had pierced through the sensitive skin and tissue.

Rolling across the floor, littered with broken glass, I tumbled into and upright position and started running away, ignoring the pain and blood, as I ran into a desk, scattering important papers and files. I turned out into the hall way, and as I did, a loud booming noise came from behind me, distributing pounds of cement and brick. The only time my speed didn't help me was in a chase with Nemesis, he had considerably longer strides, and was closing in fast. So in a desperate attempt to escape I raised my Uzis, and fired underneath a garbage shoot, weakling the soft drywall. Without breaking a stride, I slid onto my back, feet first. I emptied my Uzis into Nemesis's ankles, once I did that, the Uzis were of no further use to me, so I let them go. My feet broke though, and I was in the shoot a very narrow shoot. '_There's no way he can fit inside this._' I thought. Nor could the structure allow the possibility of him opening it up wider. The only way he could get down here was to go all the way around the outside of the building.

I landed inside the garbage bin in a heap. I looked up, too see that he had the rocket launcher pointed my way. I had no idea if it would work or not, but I had to try, I threw all my weight forward, tipping the bin over, as the rocket landed behind me, the heat and force pushing the bin forward slightly. Heat engulfed my body, and an alarming ringing splintered my sensitive eardrums. I squeezed my eyes shut until the humming stopped. My hearing soon recovered, as I tried to clamber to my unstable and shaky feet, several white-hot, lances of pain sliced through my left arm. I had dislocated my shoulder coming through the drywall, been shot in the biceps, and dislocated two fingers, not to mention all the cuts from the shards of glass.

After running across the room, I slumped against a wall on the far end from the room's only entrance, and behind several bins. With any luck, Nemesis wouldn't see me when he walked through the door.

One-handed, I managed to fashion a tourniquet from one of the damaged garbage bins, and used it to stop the bleeding gunshot wound.

Years ago, when she had first started to work for the Umbrella Corporation, I was involved in a fight with a mugger, who took me for a damsel in distress. But he was wrong; I disposed of him quickly, but not before he had the opportunity to slash open my left arm with his switchblade.

I still carried the scar, and the memory of the, excruciating agony, and the prolonged pain of the healing processes. It was weeks before I could even begin to use my left arm, and frustrating since I was indeed left handed.

But the trauma that I had suffered today was several magnitudes worse than that of the knife-yet the pain was nowhere near as intolerable.

Rationally I knew that I should have fainted from the shock, or the blood loss.

I did neither.

Suddenly the door burst open; I crouched further behind one of the bins, holding my breath. I could see the silhouette of the figure against the wall, from the open door, but as it moved, its form seemed to shrink, into the form of a woman.

"Alice?" A husky voice asked, it belonged to Rain's.

"Over- Over here, Rain." I gasped out. She was at my side instantly, she had disobeyed orders, but of that, I was truly thankful.

Rain bent over me to take a better look at my wounds. I forced a smile, but she could tell that I was in pain. I tried to turn my injured arm away from her.

"Hold still," she told me.

"There's really no need," I insisted.

"You don't need to play the stoic warrior with me, Alice. Not when there's something I can do to help you." She jumped to her feet, and headed for the bathroom door. "Be right back." She promised.

I shoved my shoulder and broken fingers back into there sockets.

The pain was beyond tremendous, I clenched my jaw, it was the only thing I could do to keep my self from crying out.

Moments later Rain emerged from the bathroom, clutching a green First-Aid kit with the Red Cross logo on the lid. She dropped to her knees in front of me, and opened up the kit, rummaging for the things that she needed. I never have seen her work with medical equipment before, not unless you count when she bandaged up her own hand down in the hive.

She turned back to me, her hands full of clean dressings, antiseptic wipes, splints, and a pair of tweezers, specially built for removing glass and other objects from the skin. Her brown eyes emitted with care and compassion.

She undid my makeshift tourniquet, and said "This might sting." as she began to wipe at the bullet wound, it did sting, but only slightly. Then she gently grabbed my arm, and began to remove the bullet. That was what had burned the most; it felt like getting shot all over again, and once she removed the bullet, Rain wrapped gauze around her bicep. The vicious wounds on her arms from the glass were already healed, and all that remained of the pain was a faint stinging sensation, but she still let her check her arms, so that she could see for her self that her injuries were all but passed.

"See," I said, raising my arms for her to get a better look. "No need."

Her initial worried look gave way to relief. Her eyes brightened as she gave her a devilish grin.

"Where did you learn to patch some one up like that?" I asked.

"My mom was a registered nurse in the E.R in L.A. I guess I just picked it up, as I read her books from college when I was like a freshmen in high school." She paused, as naked emotion hung in the air between them. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

She whispered her dark brown orbs seemed to drink me in. I knew now, just how much I meant to her, and I could only hope that she knew that she meant so much to me.

"You really had me worried there for a while." She continued. "I followed your scent, I thought I could leave you, but I just couldn't. Not after all that we've seen together, Alice, if I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

"But you didn't, see? I'm fine." I held up my hands and arms, witch only had the dried blood on them now.

"You're right, now we have a kid to rescue." She said, as she helped me to my feet.


	8. Chapter 8:I Need A Box Full Of Sharp Obj

**Chapter 8**

**I **_**Need**_** A Box Full Of Sharp Objects…**

Jill had to be brutally honest with herself, the only one she had cared about getting out of Raccoon, was Peyton and she. She didn't care about Alice, or Rain, and she sure as hell could have lived without Morales.

She looked down at her hands. They were _covered_ in blood.

It was Peyton's blood.

Jill snapped her attention back to the road and just in time too. A crazy man jumped in front of the moving automobile.

Jill's years of driving experience kicked in, as she slammed on the brakes, forcing the two ton truck to a screeching stop less than three feet from the man.

"Hey, remember me?" The man asked, as moved to the driver's side window, only to find the muzzle of Jill's automatic in his face.

"I ain't one'a them things! I haven't been bitten or anythang!" To prove his point, he did a full three-sixty degree turn. Jill, did remember him as the overdressed Perp she had rescued from the R.C.P.D this mourning when she walked in, to check up on Quinn, and to get more ammunition for her automatics. His clothes were now scuffed, still ugly as hell, but overall, he seemed to be unhurt.

"Climb aboard." The Perp opened the door behind Jill, and slid in.

"Damn-I thought I was the last man left alive, when I heard the shooting, I came'a runnin'." He offered Morales his hand. "Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. You can call me L.J, on account of the informal situation."

Before L.J even closed the door, Jill threw the truck into drive, and continued down the street.

"Terri Morales." She shook L.J's hand.

L.J's face lit up at the mention of her name. "Shit, I know you, I _know_ you! You do the weather-you're a goddamn celebrity!"

"Yeah, that's me." Terri said, brightening for the first time since Ravens Gate Bridge.

Jill ground her teeth. She had just lost Peyton Alice was off playing footsies with the Frankenstein Monster, with her little girlfriend chasing after her and who did she get stuck with? A small time punk and the Raccoon 7 weather chick.

The option of shooting herself in the head was looking more and more palatable.

"Terri Morales, you da bomb girl!"

"Well, thank you L.J, it's nice to feel appreciated."

On the other hand Jill liked the idea of shooting L.J. and Terri in the head a whole lot more.

As she turned the truck onto Hudson Avenue, L.J. said, "Yo, cop lady, were the fuck we goin'? 'Cause I'm telling you right now, this ain't the way outta town, and there ain't nowhere else to be but gone, you know what I'm saying?"

"We are going to find a little girl named Angela Ashford."

"You shittin me. We supposed to find one little kid in this town? We talkin' needles and haystacks yo."

"We know were she probably is," Jill said. "When we find her, her father is going to get us out of town."

"Yeah, okay, I'm for that. I've seen shit today that would turn me white. If you can get my narrow ass outta here and someplace where they don' have zombie-ass-motherfuckers and big ass white folks with tubes in they arms packing mad heat, the happier I'll be."

"Understand something asshole," Jill said tightly. "You help out, you get out. Get in my way or get your overdressed ass bit by one of our fellow townspeople and I will put a hole in that pea you call a brain, understand?"

L.J held up his hands giving way. "Hey it's cool, yo, you the boss lady."

"You just remember that."

It didn't take too much longer for her to find Raccoon City Junior High, because out of all the buildings on Hudson, it was the only one with its lights still on and she parked the truck outside the gate.

Crashed into a wall on the other side of the abandoned playground, was a R.C.P.D. truck, but at the distance she was at, she couldn't tell witch division, and she could care less.

Right now, they had a girl to find.

With her weapon drawn, she cautiously approached the door to the school. L.J. and Terri were hot on her tale.

Upon reaching the door, Jill found that it stood ajar. It whined as she pushed it open.

"Damn, we got some serious horror-movie shit happenin here." L.J had gone three whole seconds without speaking; witch was obviously more than he could bear. Ahead of them, was a long darkened corridor filled with lockers and doors to classrooms.

"I always hated school." Morales muttered under her breath.

"Not me." L.J responded. "I was the school's ghetto superstar. Guns, drugs, hoes, jazz choice-I did it real renaissance style."

Jill finally lost her self control, as she spun around to face the two village idiots. "Is there ever any danger that you might shut, the, fuck, up for a moment?"

L.J held his hands up once again defensively, but phenomenally didn't say anything.

"If we split up, well cover twice as much ground." Jill said, looking at the two of them.

"Forget it." Morales said. "I'm not going anywhere by myself, besides I don't even have a gun."

"I could go wit you." L.J offered, smiling at the thought of being alone with Terri.

Looking at L.J, Jill said, "You take the east wing."

Then she handed one of her pistols to Morales. "You take the west."

Morales held the gun like it was a dead rat, and had a horror-struck look upon her face as well.

"I've never shot a gun before."

Resisting the urge to tell her to put a sock in it, and suck it up, Jill instead put on an encouraging voice. "Nothing to it. Point, Pull and repeat." With a devilish smile, she added. "Try to hit them in the head."

Under normal conditions, Jill wouldn't have split them up this was, but L.J was at best unreliable, and Morales was just an all out preppy pansy. But they needed to find this kid before sunrise, and fast.

Jill had took the basement. It was a maze of cooling ducts heating pipes, and bad lighting. Jill had a flashlight, but it barely penetrated the shadows.

Anything could be hiding down here.


	9. Chapter 9: Children of the Corn

**Chapter 9**

**Children of the Corn**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only idea, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil._

L.J entered the first room he came to in his wing, and jugging from the looks of it, it was a science lab. There were four long black top counters with four faucets and Bunsen burners to each table. Against the wall were jars filled with dirty water and dead animals.

"No wonder the world's goin' crazy, if they were lettin' little kids play with this shit." L.J muttered aloud to no one.

On the far side of the room was a frosted glass door. There was something in the window!

L.J's first instinct was to get the hell outta there, but he stopped, and walked over to the door.

Put his hand on the knob.

And yanked the door open, raising his custom gold-plated Magnum, ready to shoot the zombie bitch.

But the only thing that popped out was a skeleton, one of those plastic ass skeletons hanging from a hook.

L.J let out a sigh of relief, as he inserted the muzzle end of his gun into the eye socket and spoke to no one. "I see you mother-"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a zombie came at him, as he finished his sentence. He froze with fear, as he pointed his gun at the creature, backing up.

It fell to the floor.

L.J blinked. Some dude in a black uniform had just killed the zombie! The uniform had a name tag that read **Olivera.**

"You got the call as well?" Olivera asked.

"What?"

"You're here for the girl?"

L.J nodded. "oh, yeah, yeah. Right, the girl."

"Ashford didn't say he made a deal with anyone else. But I guess we're partners."

Olivera held out his hand. "Carlos Olivera."

L.J took it warily and repeated the words from back in the truck. "Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. You can call me L.J, on account of the informal situation."

"Point, Pull repeat." Morales were repeating Jill's words as if we're some kind of holy ritual. Terri _hated_ guns.

She opened the door to one of the classrooms. The place was a mess. Desks were overturned; papers and books littered the floor.

It looked pretty much like the rest of city.

Submissively, she filmed the room with her camera; witch felt a helluva lot more comfortable in her right hand than the pistol did in her right.

She startled when she heard something, it sounded like a whimper of some sort.

"Angela?"

Moving toward the sound, she found a small child cowering in the corner, it looked like she was cradling a doll in her arms.

"Its okay honey, we're here to take you home."

Setting the camera down, she touched the girls shoulder to turn her around.

A horrified face gazed back at her.

The first thing Terri noticed was the blood that stained her lips.

Then she noticed the milky white eyes.

Both contrasted eerily with the pasty skin.

The girl was dead.

But the doll wasn't a doll; she had been feeding off of an arm that she managed to detach from a fellow class mate. Terri backed up frightened at the sight before her. then she bumped into something.

More like someone.

Turning around she found the walking corpse of a young boy. Looking around the classroom, she found that there were dozens of dead walking kids, and they had her cornered like an animal.

Then a slicing pain started at her calf, and traveled up her leg. Screaming as she looked behind her, the girl had taken a chunk out of her leg. Then the boy tore into her arm. The pain was overwhelming as small teeth ripped into her flesh.

She collapsed to the floor, were many kids began to mangle her body with there mouths. The last thing she saw was her camera lying on the table not but three feet from her, still recording.

Her last thought was that there was no way she was going to be the one receiving _her_ Emmy.


	10. Chapter 10: Invisible Wounds Dark Bodies

**Chapter 10**

**Invisible Wounds (Dark Bodies)**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only idea, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil._

Jill entered the classroom, only to discover bloody trail marks and Morales's camera lying on a nearby desk, still rolling. Cautiously she walked over and gingerly picked up the piece of filming equipment.

"You can't save her." A small voice came from a girl with fiery red hair who emerged from the shadows.

Startled, Jill turned and pointed her gun at the child.

"I've seen what they do."

Lowering the gun, Jill asked. "Are you Angela?"

The girl nodded before she looked to the door. "We should hurry before they come back."

"My names Jill, your father sent me to come and get you." Jill grinned when she saw the look of relief flood the girls face. She led her out into the hallway, before speaking again. "Angela Ashford hu? That's a pretty grown up name for a little girl."

"I'm _not_ a little girl." Angela muttered. "Besides, all my friends call me Angie."

"Angie. I like that." Jill said, as she led her through the cafeteria.

"Those _things_ are in here." Angie murmured, stopping in her tracks.

Jill took her hand. "It's okay. There slow, we can run around them."

But clearly that wasn't what was bothering the poor girl, as she made that perfectly clear with her next movement.

"No, not them." She raised a hand and pointed at a huge Doberman. "Them."

With a growl the dog charged Jill, she raised her gun, but it was too late, the canine crashed into her, knocking the gun out and away from her hand.

Angie went and hid, scared for her new friends life. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a thousand drumbeats had Angela's ears ringing, but after a minuet, she realized that it was a machinegun like the ones in the movies.

The pounding of the gun stopped, as a thick deep voice with a feign accent said. "I thought you might need a hand."

Jill took in the black combat uniform, with the umbrella log on it. "You work for Umbrella?" he was indeed handsome, he had red hair, blue eyes, and he was polite as can be.

"Used to, until they left us for dead in this place, now I consider myself freelance, Nicholai Sokolov at your service." Suddenly one of the Dobermans leaped on top of him, knocking the unsuspecting man to the floor. Jill moved to go help him, but her leg was suddenly grabbed by Angie.

"Save the girl!" He called, wrestling underneath the monster. "I've got this bitch!"

Angie led Jill into the kitchen, were she were to retrieve her fallen gun off of the floor. They continued, until the two of them hid behind a stove. There were two dongs in the kitchen, and they were very close to the weapon.

Jill placed a finger to her lips, and then in code, told her to keep an eye out.

Jill got very close to the gun, so far the dogs hadn't seen them, but if Jill reached for her gun, she'd be out in the open. Jill hesitated. Suddenly she was grabbed by the lunch lady.

Jill remembered what had happened in the Arklay mountains and grabbed the dead woman, in a headlock. It was a simple maneuver she did, pulling the head out of it's socket, then letting the body fall.

"You okay?" She asked, turning toward Angela. She nodded. They where bunkered down by one of the stoves. But unfortunately one of the dogs was now standing over her automatic.

Jill looked u and the burner and smiled.

She turned on each burner with a whoosh and a smell of gas. The dog sniffed the air, as Jill reached into her pocket and grabbed a book of matches. She grabbed Angela's arm as they ran for the exit.

As they ran, Jill lit a match without removing it from the book using her thumb, and then she tossed it behind her. Angela glanced back to watch as they ran away.

The book of matches tumbled through the air before they went out before they hit the gas.

Suddenly a Zippo lighter flew by her head.

Alice wrapped Angela and herself in a fire blanket. As Alice grabbed Angie Rain grabbed the nearby desk, and flipped it up, creating a shield from the blast a millisecond before the sound and heat pelted her sensitive ears.

After a moment, Alice unwrapped themselves from the blanket.

"Thank you." Angela whispered to the two of them.

Somehow, like I had with the lickers, I was able to sense that this nine year old girl was like the two of them. Alice and I stared at her, and she stared back unto us.

The power of the blast must have thrown her, because Jill was lying on the floor, coughing as she asked. "You three know each other?"

"She's infected," I said, pointing at Angela.

"On a massive level." Alice finished.

"How do you know that?" Jill glared, at Alice.

Angela answered the question. "Because, they are too."

"Wait a second, you two are infected?" Jill started yelling, at Alice and I. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

I kept ignoring Jill, and Alice did too. I knelt before the girl, so that I was eye level with her, holding out my hand I asked, "Let me see."

"No!" Angela said, jerking the Spiderman lunchbox out of sight, and away from my outstretched hand.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you." I said, sweetly, still holding out my hand. "Now let me see it."

Reluctantly, she handed the lunchbox to me. Felling along the front of it, I found two buttons, pushing them in, the left side opened. Inside the lunchbox, grey foam took up most of the space, protecting four syringes.

"The antivirus," I whispered I felt as though the breath in my chest was gone, I'd recognize the green substance anywhere. "The cure to the T-virus."

"There's a _cure_?" Jill asked.

Alice and I nodded before I turned back to Angie. "How did you get this?"

At first Angie didn't say anything, then I closed the box, and gave it back to her. "My daddy-my daddy made it for me. He's sick and someday…I'll get sick too. He just wanted to stop that. When I was little I had to walk on crutches. They said I'd never get better, just worse. Then, one day, I'd be in a wheelchair just like him. But he found a way to make me stronger."

"The T-virus." I whispered.

Angela nodded. "but they took his invention away from him, the men at Umbrella. He's not a bad man, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. Honest."

The girl started to cry, and I pulled her into my arms, wanting to comfort her. "Alice and I believe you."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, I was suddenly to my feet, my MP5K in my hand, and the shotgun in Alice's. There was also a laser target was on my chest.

"Don't point that thing at me unless you plan to use it Carlos." I smirked once I recognized the commando clad in black. He was one of the three (One, Ward and Carlos) team leaders that the Security Division had.

"I thought you were dead, Ocampo." Olivera whispered as he lowered the same weapon I held.

"I came back."

"He's cool!" came another voice from behind Carlos. A man emerged, what he was wearing, Rain couldn't really tell. "He's cool; he made a deal with Dr. Doom same as you."

"How many of you guy's are there?" Jill asked, looking him up and down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jill turned her head back towards the cafeteria, confused, Carlos and I followed her gaze, and found the body of Sokolov.

Nicholai Sokolov was the best Russian friend a girl could ever ask for. He had managed to keep his thick accent even though his family had moved to the states when he was three. Not to mention how he could really put them down, I was the only girl who could keep up with him. but now, as I looked at my drinking buddy, I realized that I'd now have to drink with the wimps.

"Nicholai…" Carlos whispered. Suddenly, he hunched over, coughing and sputtering.

I'd recognize those symptoms anywhere as well, he was drenched in a slick sweat, he was pale, with his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. "When were you bitten?"

"Two hours ago."

"What the fuck?" The overdressed man cried. "You didn' tell _me_ that, I'm walking around wit you a shit."

I smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "Well Carlos, this is your lucky day."


	11. Chapter 11: We Be Steeling His Ride? Sh

**Chapter 11**

**We Be Steeling _His_ Ride? Sheeeee-it!!!**

The six of us managed to get out of the school without anymore unpleasant surprises from the walking dead. Alice and I were up in front, leading the group to the grey means of transportation. I sensed Olivera following close behind me, L.J was moving up next to him, I glanced behind my shoulder to see Jill followed by Angie, the poor little girl looked really shitty, her eyes darted about and she looked a bit uneasy, but Hell, I probably looked no better then she did when I was down in the hive. I looked at Alice, who was scanning the parameter slowly as if thinking if she missed a spot, the whole fucking zombie mob would pounce out at us.  
Just then a payphone against the schools gate started ringing, alarming all of us out of our skins. I marched over, and ferociously lifted the receiver up off of the hook. "Hello?"

"Let me speak to my daughter." The voice of Charles Ashford came through the small speaker.

"Not until you tell us how we're getting out of this hell." I challenged.

"Don't try and make deals with me Ocampo." He said angrily.

I wasn't trying; I was going to do it. So I hung up. Smirking, I folded my arms across my chest, and glared at the traffic camera suspend on a pole diagonally crossways from my position.

The phone began ringing again, after two times, Jill made to answer, but Alice stopped her. After five rings, I answered.

"Do we understand each other?"

"There's a helicopter already being prepped. It takes off in," there was a pause, as he must have been checking his watch. "Exactly forty-seven minutes. It will be the last transport to leave the city."

"I take it this helicopter isn't especially for us?"

"No, but it will be lightly guarded."

"Where do we go?"

"First I must talk to Angie."

I held the phone out, and called to Angie. "Its your dad, he wants to speak to you." For the first time, I saw her nine year old face light up, as she raced over to take the call.

"Daddy?" Her little voice asked.

"_Hi sweetheart!_" he replied, and I could hear the relief in his voice. I crossed my arms, leaned my body against the fence, my chin resting on my limbs. I wasn't really meaning to, but listening in none the less. I smiled; they both had the same Scottish-English accent.

"When can I see you?"

"_Soon, very soon pumpkin. These people are taking you to see me. I'll see you real soon._"

"I hope so, daddy. I really want you to meet my new friends." Once again, I grinned, and looking around me, I saw that everyone else was too.

"_Angie, could you please put the nice lady back on the phone?_"

"Okay, daddy I love you!"

"_I love you too, sweetheart._"

When she handed me the phone back, I took it, walking around the fence. "Well?"

"The helicopter will be at city hall. I'd advise you make haste, you only have forty three minutes left."

"We'll see you soon." I replied, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" asked Jill, cutting straight to the chase.

"City hall, there's a helicopter waiting, but it's not for us."

"Oh goodie."

We all climbed into the truck, Jill driving, L.J in the passenger seat, in the back, Angie, was next to me, and Alice was next to me with Carlos to her left. I asked Angie for her lunchbox once again. She nodded and handed it over.

"Thanks." I said, with a warm smile.

At first, I didn't care _at all_ for her father, because _he_ was the one who created the deadly virus in the first place, the virus that wiped out an entire underground facility, then moved to the surface and tore a town apart. But after the conversation I heard with his daughter, I could probably tolerate the guy, after all, he only did it to make his daughter healthier.

Rolling up his sleeve, Alice prepped the needle, and the injection sight.

"So what is this stuff anyway?"

She injected the syringe, and began explaining. "The T-Virus promotes cellular growth. It can reanimate dead cells, causing the dead cells to walk. In a living human, it can cause uncontrollable mutation. Or in a little girl with withered legs," she added with a wink at Angie. "It can help her walk again. _If_ the virus it is kept in check with this."

She held up the now empty syringe.

"That little girl is infected?"

Alice nodded. "But the cellular growth is just enough to keep her on her feet, but not quite enough to cause further mutation.

"And they infected you two with the T-virus as well?"

"Yes."

"So if your infected," Jill asked. "Why did they attack you in the cemetery?"

"They didn't." I replied. "They attacked _you_. We just got in there way."

Carlos looked at us in shock.

"But don't worry," Alice replied, looking at me with a flirtatious crooked grin. "I'm not contagious."

"Here."

Looking up, I saw Jill handing back a small metal object to Alice. Taking it, we realized that it was Morales's video camera; the damn thing was probably the best record in existence of the day's incidents, hell that thing on more than one occasion nearly coasted Terri her life.

"Tape the story, and see that it gets put to good use."

Pointing the recorder at her own face, she hit the record button and started spilling her story, the story of the century…

"My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high-tech facility called, The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental" She paused. "Viral weaponry. But there was an incident and the virus escaped and everybody died. Trouble was... they didn't _stay_ dead." Alice then dove headlong into the explanation.

"The T-virus reanimated there bodies, bringing the dead back to life, and stirring an uncontrollable need to feed off of human flesh." I resisted the urge to smile at the direct quote. "But I survived, myself and two others, an environmentalist named Mat Addison. But Matt and I were separated once we emerged. The other is sitting here next to me, a commando by the name of Rain Ocampo."

Alice took in a deep breath, as if trying to regain her bearings.

"We though we survived the horror. But we were wrong."

She paused for a moment, before handing the camera over to me.

"My name is Rain Ocampo. I too had worked for the Umbrella Corporation, as a loyal soldier of the "sanitation" strike team, a team of six including my leader, my mentor One," I paused, fighting off tears that threatened to fall from my brown eyes. Sniffing, I sucked it up and continued. "Then there was Chad Kaplan, who was One's second, and the residing computer geek; Olga Danilova the wonderful field medic and three soldiers Vance Drew, a classic cowboy; and Alfonso Warner, and my best friend, and partner J.D. Hawkins. Down in the Hive, One's team, was sent in, to gather information on what had gone wrong, get the Red Queen's, a state-of-the-art A.I., hard drive, and report back to base." I looked down to the hand that had the scar, where I was first bitten.

"But there were terrible secrets, kept hidden behind the walls. I glimpsed hell, saw things I cannot describe to you…I remember one thing the A.I. had said about the infection, she had said that all it took was, just one bite, one scratch from the zombies. After that it takes from fifteen minuets to several hours, depending on the severity of the infection and the strength of the individual's immune system, and then you become one of them." The tears burned deep inside of my eyes, as I continued my losing battle against them.

"I was bitten, and nearly died, nearly consumed by an inescapable darkness, except I had gotten the Antivirus, the cure to the T-virus in the nick of time and emerged from the Hive with my life just barely in contact. But my team…wasn't so lucky. They were _slaughtered_ by the inconceivable." A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Recorded here, is footage of the incidents that happened in Raccoon City, taken by Terri Morales of Raccoon 7 before she was murdered. The Umbrella Corporation may try and cover this up. All I can say is don't listen to them. They are the ones responsible for this massacre. Millions of people have died because of there carelessness, and I know one thing for sure, they have to be stopped."

I hit the stop button.

From the front of the truck L.J said, "A-fuckin'-men to _that._"

Carlos snorted. "Yeah, what he said."

Again silence fell over the cabin of the truck.

Alice leaned over and gave me a hug, which I gratefully returned. Closing my eyes, I let out the sob that I held in. I couldn't take it, I had to stop Umbrella, and keep this from _ever_ fucking happening again. Calming myself down, I pulled out of the hug, as Jill announced that we were near City Hall.

"Let's get ready to roll." Valentine said as she parked the truck a block away from the smoky ruin.

Carlos climbed to the roof of the truck and pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars.

"There it is, a C89 in the square, right next to the fountain. It's surrounded by three guards, they look like they're going to a bicker rally with those helmets on and Plexiglas, probably used to keep the zombies out." He lowered the binoculars. "My aching _ass_ lightly guarded."

L.J held up his gold plated magnum. "Four of us, three of them."

"Actually," I said, spotting the sniper on the roof with my enhanced vision. "Four of them, even if Carlos doesn't see anyone, there's a sniper on the roof. That's one thing you can _always_ count on."

"What-the-fuck-ever, dog-lets go kick some ass."

"Down boy," Jill commanded to L.J, before turning to Olivera. "How are they armed?"

"MP5K's."

"Probably full of ammo too. We've all got popguns, except for one, compared to that. Not to mention we're all running low. We'll have our heads handed to us."

"We'll take care of it." Alice indicated towards me.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Jill said sarcastically.

"Yes we will, and there won't be a single shot fired." Alice said maybe a bit over confidently. Jill scoffed as Alice and I ran across the street, and behind the smoking building, where we found a hedge that let to a support beam, that ran to the top of the building.

Using my hands, I gave Alice a boost to the top of the hedge, where she then began her freestyle climb up the building.

Bending my knees, I leaped up, and managed to barely get a grasp on the wall. Squirming, I raised one hand over the other, and then once I got a good grip, I quickly made my way up.  
Bad fucking idea.  
"Shit!" I slipped, and nearly fell, but my hands gripped the wall beside me tightly, keeping me from falling but my body slammed into the barrier with a loud thud. I winced as a wave of pain rushed up from my knees and ribs "God Damnit!"  
"Rain! Rain are you ok???!!!" Alice was yelling down to me.  
"Just fucking perfect!" I almost growled back, everything was just going to shit for me lately, as if God was punishing me for some horrendous sin. God knows I had quite a few... but none that fucking deserved this treatment!  
I regained my grip and started up the wall again. Soon my thoughts were roaming; I began cursing myself for deciding to work for Umbrella. Sure the pay _was_ good, but I realized I had signed my soul over to the Devil. There was a lot of scary shit that was happening all around us. Playing God was not the best thing to fuck with.  
I looked back up to see Alice peering down at me, her hand outstretched. I took it, and she helped me up. Sure as hell, there was the sniper, complete with a full set of repelling gear incase he needed to make a quick getaway to the street. All of it was standard procedure.

We had reached to roof just in time, as the sniper began to aim for Carlos's head. He was following valentine, as L.J stayed back with Angie until he was given the signal. At first he protested to his part of the plan, but quickly agreed, when I went into graphic detail about what she would do to his pulsing jugular if he didn't shut up and go along with the mission.

Alice walked to the grappling gear, ignoring the fact that the guy was even there. He looked up, startled that some one was up on the roof with him, but before he could say anything, I silently snuck up on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I snapped it like a rubber band. Alice threw me one of the spare hooks, and we both clipped them to our pants.

Grabbing one another's hand, we leaned forward, and ran down the one hundred and fifty foot wall. Upon landing, Alice snapped the neck of the first guard.

I drove my fist through the protective, plastic visor, of the second before ramming the heel of my left hand into his nose, sending shards of broken bone and cartilage into his brain, killing him instantly.

Alice carefully placed her fist in the neck of the third, killing him before the other two had the chance to fall.

By the time the third had hit the ground, Jill and Carlos arrived.

After squeezing between two sheets of Plexiglas, Carlos suddenly whipped out his knife and threw it right by Alice's head.

I whirled around to see that the second guard wasn't dead, but he wasn't one of the undead ether, because he said "Fuck." when the knife penetrated his chest.

"You missed one." Carlos said with a smile.

Shrugging I said, "I had to leave one for you."

Valentine rolled her eyes. "You two can pull your pants down and compare sizes later." Sticking her pinky fingers in her mouth, she whistled.

Seconds later Angie and L.J came running up.

"_Nice_ work." L.J commented.

"Let's go," I said quickly, I didn't want Angie hanging around dead bodies any longer than she had to.

They entered the helicopters cargo bay and I instantly found myself in a state of deja vu.

There were three beds, two of witch looked exactly like the ones we had woken up in back at the Raccoon hospital. Instinctively I knew who the third was meant for.

Nemesis.

"We have to hurry." Alice said quickly, and I knew she had thought the same thing as I.

"It's okay," Carlos said, as he looked into the sky. Sunrise was about twenty minutes away. "We still have time; we're going to make it."

I ran to the open cargo door, and without even needing to think about it, I knew were to look.

I pointed to a distant roof.

"No, we _have_ to hurry!"

The others followed my gaze, and a saw the giant figure holding a rail gun.

Nemesis.

L.J's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "We be stillin' _his_ ride? Sheeeee-it!"

"I'll get us in the air." Alice un-holstered her .45 colt, and we both headed for the cockpit.

Opening the door she found a man sitting in the pilot's seat, in the same all black commando uniform that Carlos had, and that One, I, Kaplan, and the others had once wore.

"Take off!"

The pilot didn't move, so Alice placed the muzzle of her gun to his head.

"Now."

"What's the hurry?"


	12. Chapter 12: Bloodwork

**Chapter 12**

**Bloodwork**

All of us whirled around, our weapons drawn.

I'd recognize that piece-of-shit German accent of Timothy "Able" Cain.

He had the muzzle of a Glock .18 pinned up against Angela Ashford's head.

"Come with me, please." I could tell that the _please_ wasn't meant to be polite, it was we go, or she dies.

We walked out of the chopper, only to find that the security team had captured, Carlos, Wayne, Jill and a fourth man that I didn't recognize, by the door.

But Angie recognized the man, and Cain let her go to her father. With Ashford on his knees, they hugged each other.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

"No, no, never baby, never."

I looked over, and instantly recognized the Darkwing stealth chopper. It was the same chopper that had brought One's team to the Spencer mansion. I heard heavy footsteps approaching us, and snapped my head in the direction of Nemesis, while Alice remained looking at the five.

"What are your orders for us to do with them, sir?"

"Not a goddamn thing, they'll be dead in a matter of minutes anyway. Just enough time for us to finish the last phase in our experiment." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The viral outbreak, while regrettable, did provide an excellent test scenario for the Nemesis Program."

"You sick bastard," I said to him, my tone just as deadly as my fists. "You created this whole mother-fucking situation, and you're worried about the goddamn Nemesis Program?"

By now the three of us stood face to face, our hearts beating in perfect unison. For the second time, I felt the recognition emitting from the eight plus foot creature.

"You three showed such promise." Cain drowned, I hated his voice, but he seemed to like it. "But we had to see you in action, and most impressive you've been." He looked at each of us in turn.

"Like brother and sisters. Heightened speed, strength, agility. The same killer instincts." He smiled, and I resisted the urge to punch _his_ nose into the useless peapod he called a brain, only this time I'd kill _his_ ass. "Just in a more attractive package. But under the skin, you're exactly the same. Of course, Ocampo, you were an accident. You were already cured of the virus, but when we reinserted it, all three became parallel strands of research. And now we discover witch of the three is superior."

Throughout, Nemesis remained an eight foot statue, with the exception of his blinking beautifully, familiar blue eye. It seemed misplaced on a creature that had caused so much destruction in one night.

I looked away toward Jill, Carlos, Angie and her father. Almost undetectably, Carlos nodded to me, as if telling me, to do what I had to do. Then I noticed that his arms were moving ever-so-slightly. He still had one more trick up his sleeve, the knife. Stupid me, I hadn't even noticed that he even picked it up.

"Discarded Primary weapon." Cain said, turning to face Nemesis. Nemesis threw down his rocket launcher and rail gun, the sound of them hitting the ground echoed off of the Plexiglas.

"I want you two to fight him." He commanded to Alice and I. looked to him, my eyebrows raised, to show that I wasn't going to take orders from the likes of _him_.

"No." I said without any form of reluctance.

Un-holstering his Glock, Cain said, "Fight him, or they die."

Damn it.

But wait a minute; he doesn't know if I care one way or another.

"What makes you think I care about any of them?"

Without hesitation Cain pulled the trigger, and Charles fell to the ground in a heap of blood around him.

Angie screamed "Daddy!" In the most blood curdling way, striking my very core, then he turned the gun on Valentine.

"He was a valuable asset to the Corporation. I don't even _care_ about these people."

Grinding my teeth, Alice and I moved to face Nemesis.

"Begin." He commanded, lowering his weapon.

I remember something that my coach told me when I had first started taking boxing lessons as a teenager in Detroit Michigan. It was during my first match, it was round six, and I had been taking beating after beating, but never once fell to the mat. The bell rang, and I went to my corner, where Coach Hartman told me something that I'll never forget. "When she comes at you from across the ring, knocking you senseless, simply smile and hit her with a left and then a right in the gut over and over," he said looking into my eyes. "And right when you feel her losing it, kick her ass out and into next week, with your uppercut."

I went back out into the ring, gloves up. She backed me into a corner, mangling me with blow after blow, when I had finally thrown her off of me, I charged her, pummeling her rock her abs. Then I did just like coach said, I pulled the uppercut. I went on to win my first champion ship, a dream of someday becoming an ultimate fighter champion in my eyes. A dream, of becoming the first girl to _ever_ fight with the guys.

But with the aid of Umbrellas tampering, I had become more than that.

He swung at me with a right, and I dodge him and hook him with a left, causing him to buckle slightly. Sizing the opportunity of weakness, Alice did a roundhouse kick, but then, he grabbed her foot, throwing her into a wall as if she were a rag doll. I drove my fist into his rock hard body, wanting revenge for him throwing Alice. But then, as my moves became more and more defensive, he backed me into a wall

Cornered.

A giant fist went for my head, as I ducked just in time, then, I dove behind him, and with a-leap-of-faith, I managed to wrap my strong arms around his neck and with my knees in his back, I began choking him, all before the dry wall, from were his heavy fist collided with the wall, even had time to crumble.

Alice ran for him, and pummeled her foot into his chest, clearly knocking the wind out of him. But that didn't do it, he moved his massive hands behind his head, then grabbing me, he threw me against the wall, pain rippling down my spine, as I slid to the ground.

Anyone's back would have snapped from the force, but I wasn't just anyone.

Momentarily dazed, I laid there, catching my breath. As, the monster that I was compared to, tore off a ten-foot piece of support beam, and went after Alice with it. Opening my eyes, I saw Alice on the ground. Nemesis, facing me, he raised the beam high over his head as if it were a sword, and began to comedown on Alice. Leaping to my feet, I charged the massive tank on legs, and placed a well aimed spinning heal-kick to his face.

When I landed, I looked over at Alice, she was on her feet, and welding two nightsticks that I had no clue were she had gotten them from. Throwing one to me, we charged the massive beast. It seemed to have turned into a sward fight without the swords.

Instead of taking a defensive position, this time we took an offensive one and immediately attacked Nemesis.

He immediately jump at Alice, slamming his new weapon to her head. But she gracefully blocked it with the nightstick and swung to his chest. He blocked it with extreme precision and speed before turning his blade on me.  
I made a back flip, but when I landed, he kicked me in the face, making my nose bleed. Gripping my weapon, I sent it right at my attacker, this time; it made contact with his head, but only momentarily knocked him senseless.

Alice smacked his gut with the nightstick, as he hunched over, she kneed him in the face. Then I saw it, the piece of metal were he broke off the pillar. Both of us throwing our artillery aside, continued to bombard him with blow after blow.

I slammed, punched, kicked and countered with an incredible force. He was no longer any match for Alice and I. I had lost some focus, but let the anger flow from me and into him with each punch. I thought of J.D., Morales, Peyton, I felt, anger and sadness at the same time.  
Then I thought of Matt. I locked eyes with the monster, and then with an unspeakable realization, what, more like who I saw….._ Matt_!

I stopped, sickened at what I had tried to do, what _Umbrella_ had done to Matt. He was no longer the same blue eyed, raven haired beauty he had once been. That time felt so far away now.

"Matt." I faintly whispered, backing away from my friend. "I'm so sorry Mattie, I had, had no idea." He looked at me pained, his blue eye wincing as the broken support beam skewered his midsection.

Alice must have saw what I did, for at that very moment, she too backed away horror-struck. "I'm so sorry Matt!"

"Finish him." Cain ordered, and once again, it pissed me off.

"No." Only this time, Alice said the words for me. I turned, and started toward Cain, Alice at my side.

The morons that worked for Cain raised there guns, thinking that they were going to kill us, but "The Boss Man" ordered them down.

"Don't you two understand how important you are to me? To the Corporation? That creature is one thing, but you two? You bonded with the T-virus on a cellular level. You adapted it, changed it. You _became_ something _magnificent_.

"We became freaks!" Alice retorted. Cain probably didn't pick up on it, but I detected the deep wounds in her voice.

But Cain shook his head. "You're not mutation, your evolution!"

"Mutation _is_ a part of evolution you idiot!" I snapped with a smirk.

But he simply ignored the comment by shaking it off before he continued. "It took five million years before we even stepped foot out of the trees, and you too the next step in less than five days. With our help, just imagine what you can achieve!"

"What about him?" Alice indicted behind her toward Matt.

"Evolution has its," He paused, as if deciding what word to use. "Drawbacks. Now, finish this, put him out of his misery, it's what he wants. Come; take your places at my sides."

Neither Alice nor I moved, at his side was the _last_ place I wanted to be, and it didn't take enhanced skills to know were Alice stood as well. Apparently Matt as well, with my sensitive hearing, I picked up on Matt moving himself off of the broken plate.

"What a waste, all that strength, but no will to use it. You're such a disappointment to me."

"You have no idea how happy that makes us." My words were just dripping with pleasure.

"Very well then." Cain sighed as he turned toward the pilot of the whirly bird. "Prepare to take off."

Looking past us, he told Nemesis to kill us. Two of his soldiers came to stand on either side of us.

Matt moved past us, and picked up the rail gun. I held my breath. Even though the heart was Matt's, the mind was no longer of his control. I closed my eyes, as the scream of the rail gun pounded in my ears, but shockingly, none of the bullets had beat into me.

I opened my eyes, only to find that the loyal soldiers had been killed, and laid next to Alice and me.

He _missed_ us! He was now turning on _Them_!

He was no longer the obedient soldier Cain was so stupidly, lead to believe. I looked over to see that Jill and Carlos were free of there restraints.

But that didn't mean _we_ were safe.

The stealth helicopter had taken flight, and was now perusing us down. I ran through the wreckage of the building; trying to find refuge from the bullets in the building across from me, glass shattering were only moments before, my feet pounded in a deadly sprint.

Then finally, covering my face with my arms, I dove into a glass door, and rolling to my feet, I saw two of the guards in my way.

Both of them pointed there MP5K's at me. "Drop the weapon."

I held in my clutches my .45 Colt. When I didn't do anything he tried more forcefully. "I said, _drop it_."

"As you wish," I let it fall from my hands, in less than a second, dove, fired and killed the two guards. "Now, stay down!"

Suddenly, there was an earth shaking explosion behind me. Turning on my heal, I found Matt standing in front of Alice, holding a smoking rocket launcher on his shoulder.

I watched in terror, as the tale rotor broke away from the fireball and plummeted toward Alice and Matt. As fast as the three of us were, none of us could beat the flying rotor, or the rest of the crashing vehicle.

Matt pushed Alice away, and into safety of the wreckage, as Matt was buried in debris, burning metal, exploding fuel, and shattering pavement.

"NO!!!" I shrieked, at the sight playing out before me. Before I knew it, I was at Alice's side, trying to get her to snap out of it. Matt had pushed Alice away, but not far enough away so the some of the fallen debris didn't hit her. But what she was muttering had nothing to do with that, she was in shock at what had just happened to our friend.

"Come on Alice, get up." I cried, my tears falling on her bloodied face. "We have to go. We have to get out of the city. Give me your arm."

I reached down; surprisingly she reached up, and took it. "Now, up over my shoulder." Tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably, as I remembered something Matt had done so similar to this…

I couldn't stand the silence. Not one of us spoke since the gunshot we heard come from within the sewers. It was Matt who now guiding me down the vent. Normally I would have told them to go fuck themselves, but I didn't trust my vision. Kaplan was braver than I had given him credit for; he had killed himself for us.

There was a grate above Alice, as she slowly opened it, my Colt at the ready. She emerged, Spence following.

"Come on," he called down to us.

Matt climbed out first, and then reached down for me.

"Give me your arm."

I reached with all my strength up toward him, my bloodied arm shaking from lack of strength.

"Now, up over my shoulder."

I pulled myself up, but a sudden wave of queasiness hit me, only this time, I couldn't fight it. I fell forward, and threw up, coughing and hacking repetitively until I stopped.

"Thanks." I said, my voice even horse and tired, it was a true miracle that I was still even here. "I'm sorry I smacked you around back at the Mansion."

Matt smiled. "It wasn't nothing I didn't already have coming to me."

As I vaguely looked around, I began to recognize my surroundings. It was the glass labs we passed; only now since the Red Queen had been shut down and tampered with, the water had drained, which had set the dead mother fuckers free. Now it was seemingly deserted, and presenting us with an eerie feeling.  
I felt Matt breathe a sigh of relief, turning his head to look down at me, "We'll be out of here yet Rain." He managed a smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

I smirked up at him. I couldn't wait, to leave here. My heart seemed to thump harder at the thought of finally getting out of here. "When I get outta here, I think I'm gonna get laid."  
Matt chuckled, giving me a slight squeeze, "You might want to clean up a bit first," he teased; Spence had heard our conversation and the three of us chuckled. I blinked as Matt and Spence stopped all of a sudden. I looked up at Matt questioningly. He turned us around, I managed to look up and see Alice peering into one of the labs, muttering some bull shit.  
"Blue...Blue and Green. Antivirus… Rabbits… T-virus. Blue is the Virus. Green..."

"Alice?" Matt asked, upping a brow in question. I too looked at Alice questioningly, had the gal finally lost it?! For crying in the name of hell, she was going on about colors and a rabbits, just like Elmer Fhudd would about Bugs Bunny. Matt told Spence to hold me, as he approached Alice.  
"Blue is the Virus. Green is the Anti-Virus..."  
'_What is she getting at!?_' I almost told her to cut the bull shit and to get a move on when she finally looked back at us, the excitement showed on her face.  
"There's a _cure_! The process can be reversed! Blue is the Virus, Green is the Anti-Virus! We can get the antidote for you Rain!"  
I looked at Alice in disbelief. Was she shittin' me? But she sounded completely serious. And I actually smiled. "I was beginning to worry."

My heart caught in my throat, my mouth agape, peering up at Alice, searching her gaze. She smiled back at me brightly, a warm glow in her eyes.  
I was completely blown away. They were risking their time and lives to help me. I was a nobody, a bitch in black fatigues who couldn't give a shit about anyone.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true.  
"I know exactly where it is," Alice's gaze stayed locked on mine. I grinned, though a weak one, mouthing a silent thank you to her. Alice nodded and stepped by us, "This way."  
My heart was pounding, the adrenaline pumping through my body, but I knew it was a waste to get all worked up about it. Wasn't the Virus still being studied? How could we be certain it would work? But we didn't have the time to think about it now.  
Alice almost burst through the door, us entering the lab soon after. Alice went down the stairs into knee deep water. A dim light hovered, not much but manageable. It was also deathly silent, save for Alice's splashing. I shuddered; silence usually meant that something would be jumping out at us later. I was God damn sure of it.

The place was a wreck. Glass was shattered all over the counters, papers floating on the surface of the murky pool, a few sparks showered from the ceiling nearby, a chill in the air making me shudder. Spence let me go and Matt leaned me up gently against the railing. I still felt terrible, the queasiness in my stomach seeming to grow. I was now finding it harder to keep my head up. I was weak, I was useless, I was turning...  
Fuck, Alice I hope you're right.

"This is where they kept the T-virus."

"How do you know all this?" Matt asked.

"Because I was going to steel it!" she turned to face him, to look him in the eye. "I was your sister's contact."

Matt's eyes went wide. "You betrayed her!"

"I don't know!"

"You caused all of this!"

"I can't remember!" she started away, but Matt grabbed her by the arm.

"I want the truth."

"I _don't remember_ the truth!" Alice said with all honestly, years of training had taught me to read voices, and hers was one of truth. But yet, she wasn't looking into his eyes either.  
Instead, Alice was looking over the room, finally approaching a containment area in the wall, her eyes scanning the inside; her face fell, and then drew into anger, hitting the side in frustration "I don't understand!"

She waded back out to us, and looked at me. "It's gone. It's gone, its not there."  
I slumped against the rail, my gaze downcast. I knew it was a waste of time to get my hopes up, another dizzy spell hit me and I gripped the rail tightly. I heard them talking again but I couldn't make out the words, my body shivering, but not from the cold. I looked up and gapped.  
Spencer had a gun aimed on Matt and Alice.  
What the Fuck!? I moved to get up, but I was too fuckin weak to move on my own. Shit! I couldn't stand being this helpless. The _only_ two people who seemed to care for my well being were in trouble and I couldn't, not because I didn't want to, I _couldn't_ help them. I looked at Alice who was staring coldly at Spence, and that's when the whole story was revealed.

"We can still get out of here. Come with me. We can have anything we ever wanted! The money's just out there waiting-you wouldn't _believe_ how much!"

"Was that how you thought all my dreams where gonna come true?" Alice scowled at Spence.  
I glared at Spence fiercely, he had no intention of the rest of us escaping, perhaps planned to kill us when we reached the transport, I wanted to jump the mother fucker and beat the shit out of him, but I knew that was impossible, I could only glare at him. Cursing myself inside. One had been too trusting of these two, and he was dead now. Everyone else was dead. Fuck, how I wanted to beat the fuck out of him, or at least bite his ass when I turned.  
Matt tried to grab the gun, but Spence was too quick to notice, and turned the gun on him.

"Please-I wouldn't want to shoot you." he grinned. "I might need the bullets."

Matt backed off, in a quiet voice Alice said. "I won't take any part in this."

"Okay, but you just can't wash your hands clean of everything; we work for the same company."

"_I_ was trying to stop them!"

"You really think people like him," he indicated at Matt. "Are going to change the world? Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but nothing. _Ever_. Changes."

"Where's the Antivirus?" I asked, my voice Ragged.

"It's on the train," Spence chuckled again. "Where you found me. You couldn't have been standing more than three feet from it. I so nearly made it out, but I had no idea that the bitch computer had defensives outside of the Hive."

Alice glanced at something over his shoulder, but said nothing, looking back at Spence with a cold gaze; I looked behind Spence to see that a zombie had risen from the pool and was approaching him from behind. I watched as the zombie drew closer. That's it...a little closer. Bite the mother fucker. Let him deal with all this shit.  
Spence turned to Alice. "So, are you in or out?"

Alice was quiet, she turned her head to look at me then back again while he repeated the question. "In or out?"

"I don't know what we had," she finally said. "But it's over." Spencer cried out as the zombie grabbed him, it bit into his flesh with a sickening tear, he growled, pushing it away and shooting it, Alice moved in but Spence quickly had the gun back on her.

"Back! Back the fuck off!" Alice glared, if looks could kill, he would have been dead long ago.  
Spence backed out towards the door. "I'm missing you Already!" He then slammed the door shut. Alice rushed up the steps and tried the door. The fucker had locked us in.  
It was over. I leaned against the rail, defeated. We were all going to die and there was nothing we could do…

**Chapter 13**

**Escape From Hellview**

I snapped out of it, as we entered the Helicopter. It was wired how I held on to those few moments down in the hive, and yet how much I wanted to be rid of the mother fuckers. Jill was walking Cain towards the cargo door.

"Take her!" I yelled to Carlos. I knew she would be okay, but right now she was weakened, and needed help.

Jill handed a helpless, weaponless Cain to me. I roughly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and hulled him to the edge of the door. We were now up about fifteen, sixteen feet in the air, it wouldn't do much, but break his legs when he landed.

That was fucking great enough by me.

"Killing me, wont put things right." He pleaded, it seemed as though he now wanted forgiveness for his wickedness.

"No…" I whispered as I let my grip loosen, Cain began relaxing slightly, then I gripped him heard, bringing his ear close to my mouth, I wanted these words to be the last he'd ever hear. So in a stern voice, I yelled into his ear. "But it's a good mother fucking start."

I threw him out of the cargo hold, watching with satisfaction as he landed. He looked stunned for a moment, before picking up his fallen gun. He managed to kill three, before turning the gun on himself.

It was empty.

I had never enjoyed watching a person die, especially these past days. But I took great pleasure in watching a horde of the undead swarm in, and eat him alive.

If there was one thing that the bustard had done to her this was by far the worst. They had turned her into a monster that took enjoyment in watching another being die.

I looked west and saw the contrails of the missiles as they approached the City. I hoped that the Fucking small ass chopper was faster than it looked.

I looked back and the vastly shrinking city hall.

Matt deserved better than this. We all did, but Matt did most, because all he had wanted to do was take down the Corporation. The Corporation that One's team, the Hive workers and Alice served so loyally for so long.

I turned away, and walked over to where Alice was now buckling in Angie, cursing Spence, glad that he was now dead, but wishing that he could have suffered, and went through the same shit I did.

Blood poured from the gaping wound in Alice's chest. The rotor was what had hit her, I finally realized. Had she been normal, she would have died on impact.

Then again if we were normal, we probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we did.

"Are you going to be alright?" The child asked Alice.

Alice nodded her head with a reassuring smile at the girl. But I knew better. I could hear her heart beat, and it was fading, fast.

We had reached the outskirts of the City, but we were still a lot closer than I would have liked.

I had taken my seat on the other side of Alice, and was fastening myself in, when I looked up. Just in time to see the two missiles so close to one another.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" I screamed, and then the loudest explosion I had ever heard in my life had taken place seconds later. It was the hottest thing I ever felt, that even includes the flaming of the Licker on the train. I felt as though some one was holding a 1000 degree torch inches away from my face.

The Helicopter shook madly moments before it tumbled from the shockwave of the blast. Then a piece of the C89 tore off and was spinning toward Angie.

It would butcher the poor girl as if it were a dead cow.

Alice threw her body in between the object and Angela. I screamed in horror as the Metal impaled her chest, exacerbating the wound that was already present more. Instantly blood gurgled from her mouth, and I grabbed the limp body, clutching her to me, howling in grief.

"We're going down!" I heard Jill cry from worlds away.

The copter tumbled, and metal bent and broke. It wasn't until I felt myself being lifted from out of my seat did I realize that I didn't clasped my belt. I flew out of the vehicle, and felt my body make contact with the ground, seconds later, and the copter skid over me.

Now it was over, I was finally able to join Alice Abernathy Matt Addison, One, Chad Kaplan, Olga Danilova, Vance Drew, Alfonso Warner, and J.D. Hawkins.

I let every ounce of will that had kept me Alive when I awoke in the hospital, which allowed me to continue on when I was shot down from joining the SWAT team, the same determination and will to live that didn't let me go in the Hive.

I relaxed, my eyes closed, bringing me to darkness.

**Chapter 14**

**Digging Up The Corpses**

Carlos's eyes emerged, as he saw the remaining form of the C89. He had a few burses, some cuts, but overall he felt fine, as he began to unhook the belt.

"Angie?" He shouted he began rummaging through the debris. He had no clue why he was only worried about the girl, but he was. The C89 was on its right side, a gaping hole in its left, from the impact. The tale of the Chopper was nowhere to be seen, letting the morning light emit, the settling dust.

"I'm over here." Came her accented voice, inside the copter. Fearing the worst, he leaped into action, and followed the voice to the seat, was Angie sat; she was covered in blood, and cuts, still clutching the lunchbox for dear life. Carlos had the wind knocked out of him form the sight.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The girl said, realizing how she must have looked.

The commando the remembered what Alice had done, all for the little girl before him.

"Angie, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but my face hurts. And I think I have a burse form the belt."

Carlos figured as much, there was a big gash in her cheek, and she was suspended in mid air, all her weight against the restraint. He unfastened her, and helped her out of the horizontal sitting position. "You're going to be okay."

Angie nodded, and then ran over to Jill, who was now stirring. "Jill!" He said, as he made his was over to her. She winced, as she unhooked the restraint.

"I'm fine, where's everyone else?"

"We don't know yet." Carlos replied.

"I don't know 'bout you three dogs," L.J's voice emerged, as he stood up form the floor. "But I, brother feel like I've been hit by a mother fucking train!"

Well now they were only missing two.

"Alice! Rain!" Jill called. "We're are you?"

The dust was now settled, and you could clearly see that they were no longer in the helicopter.

Valentine and Olivera looked at one another, knowing that there was no way that ether of them could have survived.

Carlos gripped two of the broken sides, placed his foot on one of the seats, and pulled himself up. He un-holstered his Magnum, and scanned the area with his eyes. The area was a disaster. Around the copter was debris from it. He looked up, and saw a roaring waterfall and newly fallen rocks at the base. He figured that the C89 had hit the top of the fall, rolling, then landed, and skidded to be it now lay.

But there was no present danger, but there was sign of Alice or Rain ether.

"It's clear, come on up." He called down.

Jill picked Angie up, helping her out of the wreck. Carlos gripped underneath her arms, and lifted her free. Next Jill came followed by L.J, getting out the same way Olivera had.

They all managed to hop off of the chopper, Angie with the help of Carlos.

"Yo, we should find those two." L.J said, as he began to search around the parameter of the plane.

Not wanting to argue, the others followed in suite. But Carlos was the one to discover his fallen comrade, her lower half pinned beneath the chopper, on the opposite side from where they had emerged. Placing his two fingers on her neck, he bowed his head, in mourning.

"I found Rain." He paused. "She's no longer with us."

"Nether is Alice." Jill squatted next to a body that laid five feet from Rain. "Lets get going before Umbrella gets here."

Carlos nodded, then walking over to Angela who stood by L.J, he swooped her up onto his shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13: Escape From Hellview

**Chapter 13**

**Escape From Hellview**

I snapped out of it, as we entered the Helicopter. It was wired how I held on to those few moments down in the hive, and yet how much I wanted to be rid of the mother fuckers. Jill was walking Cain towards the cargo door.

"Take her!" I yelled to Carlos. I knew she would be okay, but right now she was weakened, and needed help.

Jill handed a helpless, weaponless Cain to me. I roughly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and hulled him to the edge of the door. We were now up about fifteen, sixteen feet in the air, it wouldn't do much, but break his legs when he landed.

That was fucking great enough by me.

"Killing me, wont put things right." He pleaded, it seemed as though he now wanted forgiveness for his wickedness.

"No…" I whispered as I let my grip loosen, Cain began relaxing slightly, then I gripped him heard, bringing his ear close to my mouth, I wanted these words to be the last he'd ever hear. So in a stern voice, yelled into his ear. "But it's a good mother fucking start."

I threw him out of the cargo hold, watching with satisfaction as he landed. He looked stunned for a moment, before picking up his fallen gun. He managed to kill three, before turning the gun on himself.

It was empty.

I had never enjoyed watching a person die, especially these past days. But I took great pleasure in watching a horde of the undead swarm in, and eat him alive.

If there was one thing that the bustard had done to her this was by far the worst. They had turned her into a monster that took enjoyment in watching another being die.

I looked west and saw the contrails of the missiles as they approached the City. I hoped that the Fucking small ass chopper was faster than it looked.

I looked back and the vastly shrinking city hall.

Matt deserved better than this. We all did, but Matt did most, because all he had wanted to do was take down the Corporation. The Corporation that One's team, the Hive workers and Alice served so loyally for so long.

I turned away, and walked over to where Alice was now buckling in Angie, cursing Spence, glad that he was now dead, but wishing that he could have suffered, and went through the same shit I did.

Blood poured from the gaping wound in Alice's chest. The rotor was what had hit her, I finally realized. Had she been normal, she would have died on impact.

Then again if we were normal, we probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we did.

"Are you going to be alright?" The child asked Alice.

Alice nodded her head with a reassuring smile at the girl. But I knew better. I could hear her heart beat, and it was fading, fast.

We had reached the outskirts of the City, but we were still a lot closer than I would have liked.

I had taken my seat on the other side of Alice, and was fastening myself in, when I looked up. Just in time to see the two missiles so close to one another.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" I screamed, and then the loudest explosion I had ever heard in my life had taken place seconds later. It was the hottest thing I ever felt, that even includes the flaming of the Licker on the train. I felt as though some one was holding a 1000 degree torch inches away from my face.

The Helicopter shook madly moments before it tumbled from the shockwave of the blast. Then a piece of the C89 tore off and was spinning toward Angie.

It would butcher the poor girl as if it were a dead cow.

Alice threw her body in between the object and Angela. I screamed in horror as the Metal impaled her chest, exacerbating the wound that was already present more. Instantly blood gurgled from her mouth, and I grabbed the limp body, clutching her to me, howling in grief.

"We're going down!" I heard Jill cry from worlds away.

The copter tumbled, and metal bent and broke. It wasn't until I felt myself being lifted from out of my seat did I realize that I didn't clasped my belt. I flew out of the vehicle, and felt my body make contact with the ground, seconds later, and the copter skid over me.

Now it was over, I was finally able to join Alice Abernathy Matt Addison, One, Bart Kaplan, Olga Danilova, Vance Drew, Alfonso Warner, and J.D. Hawkins.

I let every ounce of will that had kept me Alive when I awoke in the hospital, which allowed me to continue on when I was shot down from joining the SWAT team, the same determination and will to live that didn't let me go in the Hive.

I relaxed, my eyes closed, bringing me to darkness.


	14. Chapter 14: Digging Up The Corpses

**Chapter 14**

**Digging Up The Corpses**

Carlos's eyes emerged, as he saw the remaining form of the C89. He had a few burses, some cuts, but overall he felt fine, as he began to unhook the belt.

"Angie?" He shouted he began rummaging through the debris. He had no clue why he was only worried about the girl, but he was. The C89 was on its right side, a gaping hole in its left, from the impact. The tale of the Chopper was nowhere to be seen, letting the morning light emit, the settling dust.

"I'm over here." Came her accented voice, inside the copter. Fearing the worst, he leaped into action, and followed the voice to the seat, was Angie sat; she was covered in blood, and cuts, still clutching the lunchbox for dear life. Carlos had the wind knocked out of him form the sight.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The girl said, realizing how she must have looked.

The commando the remembered what Alice had done, all for the little girl before him.

"Angie, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but my face hurts. And I think I have a burse form the belt."

Carlos figured as much, there was a big gash in her cheek, and she was suspended in mid air, all her weight against the restraint. He unfastened her, and helped her out of the horizontal sitting position. "You're going to be okay."

Angie nodded, and then ran over to Jill, who was now stirring. "Jill!" He said, as he made his was over to her. She winced, as she unhooked the restraint.

"I'm fine, where's everyone else?"

"We don't know yet." Carlos replied.

"I don't know 'bout you three dogs," L.J's voice emerged, as he stood up form the floor. "But I, brother feel like I've been hit by a mother fucking train!"

Well now they were only missing two.

"Alice! Rain!" Jill called. "We're are you?"

The dust was now settled, and you could clearly see that they were no longer in the helicopter.

Valentine and Olivera looked at one another, knowing that there was no way that ether of them could have survived.

Carlos gripped two of the broken sides, placed his foot on one of the seats, and pulled himself up. He un-holstered his Magnum, and scanned the area with his eyes. The area was a disaster. Around the copter was debris from it. He looked up, and saw a roaring waterfall and newly fallen rocks at the base. He figured that the C89 had hit the top of the fall, rolling, then landed, and skidded to be it now lay.

But there was no present danger, but there was sign of Alice or Rain ether.

"It's clear, come on up." He called down.

Jill picked Angie up, helping her out of the wreck. Carlos gripped underneath her arms, and lifted her free. Next Jill came followed by L.J, getting out the same way Olivera had.

They all managed to hop off of the chopper, Angie with the help of Carlos.

"Yo, we should find those two." L.J said, as he began to search around the parameter of the plane.

Not wanting to argue, the others followed in suite. But Carlos was the one to discover his fallen comrade, her lower half pinned beneath the chopper, on the opposite side from where they had emerged. Placing his two fingers on her neck, he bowed his head, in mourning.

"I found Rain." He paused. "She's no longer with us."

"Nether is Alice." Jill squatted next to a body that laid five feet from Rain. "Lets get going before Umbrella gets here."

Carlos nodded, then walking over to Angela who stood by L.J, he swooped her up onto his shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15: Never Too Late…

**Chapter 15**

**Never Too Late…**

I was content, at piece. I had accepted my fate, witch was to die. I had lived a good life, even if it was too short. For crying out loud, I was only twenty three years old! But in that time, I had seen more than what most people do in there entire fucking lives.

I felt as though I was floating, much like babies do in the womb. Then I was roughly grabbed by my navel, the darkness began to fade into a reed light, like as if someone was shinning a fucking light over my shut eye lids. Squinting, I no longer felt at piece, no longer floating. Instead a dull throbbing pain occurred from my bellybutton down to my feet. And there was no more silence, instead a distant sound of rushing water, and my breathing was shallow.

Squinting, I opened my eyes. I found out why I felt pain, and my breathing was shallow. The C89 was atop of me from my waist down.

"Shit!" I gasped. I glanced down, the chopper had landed right where my internal organs where. By all rights I should have been dead, by all rights, I had died. "What the fuck!!!! I was there, right there!"

Alice.

I tried to turn my body, to see if I could find her, but it was useless, the pain was nearly unbearable when I did that. I was fucked, there was no way any human could lift this.

Cain's words came back to me.

"_Like brother and sisters. Heightened speed, strength, agility. The same killer instincts."_

But I wasn't any normal human.

Looking down, I managed to squeeze my thin hands under the seven ton piece of equipment; I used every ounce of mussel in my arms, and began to lift. I gritted my teeth, as sharp pains screamed through my arms, back, and legs.

But my efforts were working.

I was now able to feel my legs, but there real shock came when I found out that I was capable of _moving_ them! But no doubt that it was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt.

No, this wasn't pain, it was agony. When I bent my knees, I nearly lost my grip on the Chopper, but I held on as if my life depended on it. But after the initial shock of the pain, it died instantly to nearly nothing. Needing more than my hands to lift the chopper off of my body, I bent my knees, and placed my feet against the bottom.

'_Come on Rain, just like in the gym, you can do this!_' With a cry, I pushed my legs away from me, crying out, as if it were helping.

With a final thrust from my legs, the vehicle lifted free, and off of the soles of my boots. Moving with lighting precision, and aerodynamics, I flipped my legs over my head, into a reverse summersault, finishing the move as the hunk-of-junk hit the rocks. My gaze fell behind me, and onto the unmoving body.

Less then three feet from me, lay Alice in a crumpled heap, and every conscious thought ceased to exist in my mind.

"Alice!" I hollered, racing to her side. I rolled the body over, noticing the gaping wound in her chest, the metal bar was still impaled into her chest. Wrapping my fists around it, I removed it effortlessly. I then fumbled around her neck, searching for even the slightest pulse, but found none.

"Alice, come on, you can't leave me here!" I shouted at the lifeless form, as if she would wake and say it was all just a joke.

But nothing happened.

Her chest had a cavernous hole in the center of it! There was probably nothing left of the cavity! But I had to try and get her back.

I began C.P.R, as I did so a thumping began in my head. "Alice, wake up!! Come on!!" I shook my head, trying to be rid of the pounding, but it stuck like glue.

Then it dawned on me, it was in tune with my heart. The thumping was Alice's! "Alice! Come on baby open your eyes, I know you're alive, now come on." Then a third thudding began, but this, this was no heart beat. This was that of a chopper. But I didn't care! Let them find me, it would take an army to remove me from my place next to Alice.

The chopper retreated, but moments later the Umbrella clean up team once again found Alice and I.

Only this time I wasn't weak.

They reached out and grabbed me roughly by my arm, I shook them off, as if they were fly's.

"Get the _fuck_ offa me!" I shouted at them. When they persisted, I leaped to my feet, knocking the, three guards that surrounded me, out with a single punch each to the face.

A high pitched noise fluttered into my ear, followed by a stinging sensation in my right arm. Looking over, I discovered a tranquilizer dart lodged deep into my skin.

"I survived the T-virus, do you really think this pathetic dart is going to stop me?" I smirked, as I ripped the needle out of my skin. But I had let my guard down, because moments later, fifteen more darts pierced my skin. Ripping them all out, I charged, but barely moved two feet before I collapsed next to Alice.

The last thing I saw was Alice's blinking blue eyes, staring at me.

_She was blinking_!

Then, I lapsed into a deep sleep…


	16. Chapter 16: Duality

**Chapter 16**

**Duality**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of these characters mentioned, or the idea of the bestselling video game in the universe, (Resident Evil). I based this fanfiction off of the following:_

_The Resident Evil movies,_

_The novelization's by Keith R.A. DeCandido,_

_Based off of the screenplay by Paul W.S. Anderson,_

_And Based on Capcom's best selling video game,_

_I have taken scenes straight from the movies, games and even more so from the books, the one and only idea, I do take credit for is the idea of keeping Rain in the fan fiction, throughout the story so please don't sue me! This whole thing was and is for you're love, and possibly obsession (Don't worry, no pun intended, I my self am a bit obsessed.lol) for the beloved Resident Evil._

Dr. Sam Isaacs stood surrounded by the remains of an Umbrella helicopter, which crashed in the Arklay Mountains shortly after Raccoon City was taken off of the map. His team had just dragged away one of his two most prized experiments.

Timothy Cain was responsible for the death of the third.

Sam didn't rejoice at the news of Cain's death, but on the bright side, he wasn't his boss either.

The Nemesis program had been hitting breakdowns after malfunction for ages, and now, they'd _finally_ had a breakthrough. Abernathy, Addison and Ocampo were the _perfect_ test subjects. Of course Ocampo had to have some minor adjustments. Addison took to the mutations like a duck to water, Abernathy, took it one step further, and Ocampo two steps. They all had there advantages, and disadvantages, and could have used some training.

But they didn't need improvement according to Cain.

Timothy had taken _his_ project and used the ruins of Raccoon City as the testing ground, making some kind of idiotic death-cage match.

Now one of the subjects was as dead as Cain, the additional perfectly alive, and kicking, quite literary. As for Abernathy she was… unstable.

"Sir!" One of the techs called, and Isaacs ran over. Concealed behind the wreckage, was her entire body.

Intact.

There was a large hole in her thoracic region, with a pipe lying next to her. It was clear that Rain had removed the rubble.

Incredible, Rain had risked her own existence for Alice, much like Matt had. All three of them were great subjects, not only for there DNA but because of how close they were to each other.

"Fetch the medical team." He ordered the tech.

"But sir, she's dead."

"Just do as I say." He ran off, apparently not wanting to be fired. "Are there any other survivors?"

A third shook his head. "No sir, the only remains are that of the pilot. My guess is that Olivera Valentine, the civilian and the Ashford girl all made it out alive."

"Unbelievable." Sam shook his head, before he sighed. "Keep checking, just in case."

"Yes sir!"

Isaacs watched as the team approached and began pulling Alice's body from the ground.

Valentine stood from her vantage point atop one of the Mountains, watching over the scene shaking her head. They had dragged a screaming, and kicking Rain away, and now where taking the dead body of Alice off to the autopsy.

The four survivors had spent hours climbing the side of the jagged cliffs, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the wreckage as possible.

It was kind of ironic. For Jill it had begun in the forests not far from here, were she was chased down by zombies. Her team was killed, much like Rains was...

Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, and there commander, Albert Wesker were all massacred. Jill Valentine was the last of her team too.

Her team was called when an investigation helicopter of, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, went missing.

The team was sent in to investigate the Arklay area, where a number of people had been reported missing. But Contact with the team was lost before dawn.

Her team, the Alpha Team was sent in to investigate and collect information from witnesses. But to her horror, the city were she'd grown up, that she spent her whole life in, that she had sworn and oath to protect and serve was gone.

Carlos, who was now carrying Angie on his shoulders, said, "They'll be coming after us."

Jill reached into a pocket the jacket that Carlos had loaned to her.

"There, mistake."

Unlike last time though, Jill had proof of what kind if hell she saw.

There was just no way in hell they were going to brush this under the rug.

"Yo, can we be gone?" L.J asked.

Jill looked over at L.J and wondered how a cockroach like him had made it out of the city and a well trained soldier like Peyton didn't.

But even cockroaches found a way to live.

"Yeah, let's get going. There are a lot of dead people who need some one to speak for them. People like Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, commander, Albert Wesker, Peyton Morales Angela's dad."

"Yuri," Carlos said quietly. "Nicholai, J.P Jack, Sam, Jessica."

"Roberta," L.J added. "Dwayne."

"Alice and even Nemesis."

Angie spoke up then, "Alice isn't dead."

Jill and L.J whirled on her, perched atop Olivera's shoulders. "Whacha' talking 'bout girly?"

"Alice isn't dead."

"Honey," Jill approached the subject tenderly. "She was stabbed in the chest. I don't thi-"

"I know what you think," Angie said empathetically. "But I _know_ she's not dead."

A shiver crawled slowly up her spine, making her shudder. Mainly because that meant that Umbrella had found one of there own, and who knew what they were going to do to her…


	17. Chapter 17: Believe Me

**Chapter 17**

**Believe Me**

_"…There are unconfirmed reports of disaster at Raccoon City…"_

_"…These shocking images just in of diseased people walking the streets…"_

_"…A mysterious plague or viral outbreak seems to have run rampant…"_

_"…In an echo of the SARS outbreak in Central Asia and Canada, there appears to be some kind of disease spreading through the City of Raccoon…"_

_"…Implicating the Umbrella Corporation in the death of innocent citizens as they attempt to escape the, confides of the city over Ravens Gate Bridge. It is unknown at this time why Umbrella rather than government authorities, was handling the screening of personnel, and why they would open fire on people. Some are questioning why Umbrella even _has_ an armed security force, while others feel that such questions are less relevant in the light of subsequent events…"_

_"…The video footage was apparently the work of former Raccoon 7 anchorwoman Terri Morales, who was moved to there metrological department in recent months. The footage tells a grisly tale of a small group of survivors that claim that the Umbrella Corporation is responsible for the creation of a deadly virus called the T-virus…"_

_"…The fake video tape is now totally discredited. The woman responsible for filming the footage, Terri Morales, was removed from her anchor position at Raccoon 7 when she aired false footage of a city councilman, and it appears that this tendency of hers has continued…"_

_"…New evidence reveals the tape as nothing more than an elaborate hoax, playing on the very real tragedy witch overwhelmed Raccoon City earlier this week…"_

_"…The reactor of the nuclear power plant went critical in the early hours, making this the worst atomic energy disaster since the Chernobyl incident in 1986…"_

_"…Umbrella Corporation personnel actually on hand to lend humanitarian assistance in the face of the overwhelming human tragedy, despite the fact that the Corporation itself suffered huge losses. Umbrella's primary corporate headquarters in Raccoon City were lost, as were almost a thousand employees…"_

_"…The governor has extended his personal thanks to the Umbrella Corporation for there swift actions in aiding the FBI, the National Guard, and the Centers for Disease Control…"_

_"…The station would like to apologize for the distress that may have been caused by the earlier hoax reports of a viral outbreak…"_

_"…According to a spokesperson for the Umbrella Corporation, Terri Morales was within Raccoon City when the accident occurred, but the perpetrators of the nationwide hoax, Jill Valentine, and Carlos Olivera, are now being sought for questioning by the FBI. Valentine is a former Raccoon Police Department officer-in fact, she was apart of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, or S.T.A.R.S., before she was suspended. The details of the suspension are unknown, but a source from the Umbrella Corporation has indicated that it had to do with a hoax of a similar perpetration. As for Olivera, he is a former Umbrella employee who was let go shortly before the accident, and was last sighted at a cabin in the woods. It is possible that he holds a grudge against Umbrella, and was working with Valentine to discredit the company, with Morales as there unwitting dupe…"_

"Can you believe this shit?" Jill screamed as she threw the remote to the T.V across the small hotel suet they had been living in for the past six weeks.

Carlos came over to her from across the room, and gently draped his arm over her shoulders, as he sat on the bed next to his comrade. "Hey, its, gonna be okay."

"How do you know? I mean for all we know, Rain and Alice could be dead by now."

That's when the small child sitting on the soft armchair spoke up. "Tonight, we need to go to the Umbrella headquarters."

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Jill asked gently. Even thought the kid creped her out at times, she had really came to be like a mother to the young child.

"Because the two of them will be there…."


	18. Chapter 18: Moonlight Serenade

**Chapter 18**

**Moonlight Serenade**

"…Alice…Alice…wake up…"

A faint whisper from my past made my heavy lids open. I was naked and wet, with the distinct feeling that it wasn't the first time.

I couldn't remember anything, but incoherent thoughts of what something's where, and kinda were I was. Like the face that I was in something called a tube, I was naked and wet.

There was something over my mouth that was helping me breathe in the thick, water-like substance. Various tubes fed into my body, witch I figured what was providing me with nutrition in my damp environment.

Looking beyond my haven inside the tube, I could see that there were people like me walking around in white coats. No not like me, but for what reason, I couldn't remember, nor understand. Some were in front of boxes with flashing lights, others were holding something made out of wood in there arms and with some kind of stick in there hands, moving over the wood, very fast.

I found it very odd that I could remember what things were called, like the fact that I was indeed in a tube, but yet I couldn't remember something as simple as my own name.

Nearby a man and a woman were engaged in conversation. "She's taking almost no nurturance from the system. The region seems almost spontaneous. It's like she's sucking energy from thin air."

Suddenly the man turned in my direction, why is that? Where is his noise coming from? "Can you hear me? Do you understand what it is I'm saying?"

I tried to says something, what was it? Y-yes? But the thing that helped me breathe underwater prevented any words forming, and made me choke on the air. So I settled for moving my head up and down instead. I remember that it meant something along the lines of yes.

"Good." The man with-grey hair- turned to one of the other people in the laboratory, I assumed he was in charge for what he said next. "Begin the purging process."

Suddenly there was a funny clicking noise and then moments later the water started to disappear from the tank. Then the water had reached past my head, down to my waist, and so on until the water was completely gone from the tank. Sometime during the draining, I removed the mouth piece that helped me breathe from my mouth out of shear terror.

As of to only further my anxiety, the side of the tank started to fold down, exposing me to the entire room, cold, wet, and coughing. Once I stopped coughing, the man who had talked to me extended his hand. I took it, my body jerking uncontrollably, as I started to my nearly unstable feet. My eyes scanned the room, taking in the humming of the machines, the scents of the many different people, the distinctive colors, and textures, all with the iciness of the floor on my bare feet.

"Here, you must be cold." The scientist, who had helped me to my feet, wrapped my naked body in a white, warm towel.

"Her recovery is remarkable." The female scientist said to the one I assumed to be in charge. "The regeneration of both organs and tissue is simply off the scale. And her powers, both physical and mental are developing at a geometric rate. She is doing better than we could have ever hoped for."

Suddenly there was a scratching noise against the block of wood, which that alone caught my attention. I knew that both had a name, but I just couldn't place them.

"Do you know what that is?" the kind scientist asked. No, he wasn't kind, I knew I should be ether afraid of him, or mad at him, but I couldn't understand why. The scientist that seemed to be in charge took it from the other man and began mimicking his motions. "Pen and paper. See?"

Yes! That's what it was called!

He gently grasped my hand, and gave me the stick-pen, to be more precise- and guided it onto the paper.

"A Pen." He repeated before he let go of my hand.

I couldn't do much with it-even though I had just learned what it was; I realized that what I was doing with it must have looked ridicules! I was simply scribbling. Then for the first time since I had been let free of the tube, I tried to speak, but only succeeded in mouthing the word.

"That's right," The scientist smiled. "A Pen."

I tried to speak again. "Wh-"

The sound was scratchy, and kind of foreign to me, but I tried again. "Where-"

The scientist prompted me. "Where are you?"

Once again, I nodded.

"You're safe." His rough hands reached behind my head, and began to massage were my neck and skull connected. "Do you remember anything?"

The only thing I could do was continue staring into his eyes.

"Do you remember your name?"

"My-" I stammered. "My Name?"

"That's right."

"My–name–is…" It was floating in the back of my mind, I knew my name, or well at least I think I knew my name.

I sighed, it was no use, I couldn't remember.

The scientist in charge turned to the other people. "I want her under twenty-four-hour observation. I want a complete set of blood work, and chemical and electrolyte analysis by the end of the day."

Then suddenly it hit me. I clutched at my forehead; it felt as though my skull was going to rip apart, as incoherent thoughts, no memories fluttered behind my eyes like a horror movie I had already lived through.

_"It's a T-virus, and you're right, it's not all natural. Believe it or not, it came about from a study into something that would delay the aging process-a skin ointment that would keep the skin cells from aging."_

_"I can help you get the virus. I have access to security plans, surveillance codes the works."_

_"Who's the Red Queen?"_

_"Kaplan you've got to hurry, you've got to help them!"_

_"Oh my god, Kaplan something is killing them in there!"_

_"That homicidal bitch maybe our only way out of here."_

_"Rain? Rain. Rain! We need to do something about your wounds."_

Faintly, I could hear a man. "Sir." He noticed something on one of the machines---computer---he was trying to get the attention of the scientist in charge.

_"Kaplan-hold on! We're gonna come and get you! We need to cut this wire, and then we can throw it to him. Then we can get him. Hold on!"_

"_Blue...Blue and Green. Antivirus… Rabbits…There's a cure! The process can be reversed! Blue is the Virus, Green is the Anti-Virus! We can get the antidote for you Rain!"_

_"Because I was going to steel it! I was your sister's contact."_

_"Was that how you thought all my dreams where gonna come true?"_

_"I don't know what we had, but it's over."  
"The Antivirus is right there on that platform! It's right there!"_

_"Rain, you have to get up, please."_

_"I'm missing you already."_

_"Hey. No one else is going to die, okay?"_

_"I bet you're feeling pretty shitty right now."  
"We made it Rain. I knew we would."_

_"I could kiss you, you bitch!"_

_"You and me both. I guess you're gonna go out and get laid like you said you wanted to huh?"_

_"You're infected, but your going to be ok! We're not losing you too!"_

_"NO! MATT!!!! Rain!!!! Don't you dare fucking touch her!!!"_

_"My name is Alice Abernathy and this is Rain Ocampo, and it looks like where the ones who just saved your pretty little ass."_

_"He's wounded, the infection is spreading."_

_"You don't need these, there not good for you. I know a few things about pharmaceuticals."_

_"You should be thankful for that. They did something to us."_

_"Girls got to make a living."_

_"His daughter, Angela, is trapped in the city. We find her; he'll help all five of us escape the perimeter."_

_"A precision tactical nuclear device."_

_ "Five kilotons."_

_"I'll be fine. Rain, they need you, without you they won't make it out of the city."_

_"Run. Just go!"_

_"The T-Virus promotes cellular growth. It can reanimate dead cells, causing the dead cells to walk. In a living human, it can cause uncontrollable mutation. Or in a little girl with withered legs, it can help her walk again. If the virus it is kept in check with this."_

_"But don't worry, I'm not contagious."_

_"My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world."_

_"But I survived, myself and two others, an environmentalist named Mat Addison. But Matt and I were separated once we emerged. The other is sitting here next to me, a commando by the name of Rain Ocampo."_

_"We became freaks!"_

"Sir?" It was the same lab tech, who I now remembered by the name of Cole.

Now she remembered who the scientist in charge was.

Dr. Samuel Isaacs.

And now I remembered why I hated him so. It was because he was the man who had experimented on Rain Ocampo Matt Addison and me, at the orders of Major Timothy Cain, all for the benefit of the Umbrella Corporation.

Isaacs wasn't paying him any attention to him or to me for that matter. "Advanced reflex testing is also a priority. I want electrical impulses monitored and her-"

"SIR!" That was Cole again.

Sounding annoyed Isaacs asked, "What is it?"

"My name, Is Alice." I said coldly, Isaacs was pale and clammy as he turned his head towards me. I smirked at the reaction. "And I remember everything."

The scientist with the clipboard, by the name of Kenny, made for me, but I was too quick. I lunged at him, the pen still in my hand, going for his eye.

Frozen in shock, Kenny didn't move, even though I stopped just a millimeter short of his cornea. The blow would kill him, but I had no intent on killing an innocent young man who was just doing his job. Besides, his wife was expecting a baby, and it wasn't fair to her, or his unborn son.

So I hit him in the head with my forearm just hard enough to knock him out instead.

Two orderlies came out of nowhere to subdue me. But instead I subdued them in about two and a half seconds.

Then I went for my prey, Dr. Samuel.

Him on the other hand I so badly wanted to kill. But no, that wasn't fair–if he died, I couldn't even begin to cause him the pain and suffering that he and Cain did to Rain and myself.

I grasped his right arm, and with my bare hand broke it cleanly in half, and then I broke his left elbow, and shoved it through the skin. But the most sickening thing was about the whole situating, I was actually enjoying seeing him in great pain. Then I threw him head first into the tank that I had emerged from.

I turned, rights as a Taser dart hit me were the sensitive skin was underneath my collarbone, and sent thousands of volts through my system.

I actually laughed. It tickled.

They had made me too good. So good, they couldn't stop me.

Ripping out the Taser dart, I threw it right back at the guard who fired it at me. Both prongs hit him right in-between the eyes.

He did not laugh. It didn't tickle him–though it did leave him anesthetized on the cold, black marble floor.

The other technicians, orderlies, and scientists had fled the lab.

They were the smart ones.

Down the hall, I knew–I wasn't sure how, but I just knew–that a guard named Dylan Batch was watching me on a surveillance camera and talking very fast into a Bluetooth.

"This is central, request immediate backup, maximum response. Nemesis experiment is loose! Repeat Nemesis experiment is loose!"

I looked into the camera, right into his eyes. I wanted him to stop talking. His nose began to bleed, and then he gripped his ears, as they began to bleed. He fell to the floor, screaming in agony as something sliced through his mind.

That something was me.

I left the lab without as much as a mouse crossing my path. I was in Umbrella's corporate headquarters in Detroit Michigan, witch I now knew was were they relocated me after the Raccoon City disaster. I had only been in here once when I was in training many lifetimes ago. I began walking for the front door, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

I could feel a presence somewhere in this building not to far from where I stood. In fact it was right behind me.

"Get away from me!!!" I turned very slowly. I knew that voice, I loved that voice. "Please!!! I don't want to hurt you!"

What I saw had my breath caught in my throat. A very naked, wet and scared Rain sat, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, underneath a chair. But this wasn't the Rain I knew. The Rain I knew was nearly fearless. No, this one was scared out of her mind. But her fists were clenched threateningly. So, at least, part of her sane mind was still intact. They must have captured both of us; I thought that If anything she would have escaped.

Then it hit me.

"Alice, wake up!! Come on!!"

Black, nothingness.

"Alice! Come on baby open your eyes, I know you're alive, now come on."

Suddenly I felt Rain threw a piece of debris over my body, to hide me from the surrounding danger. I closed my eyes, god I was so fucking tired. I was so fucking tired of living.

"Get the fuck offa me!"

I opened my eyes when I heard Rain's voice. She sounded pissed. My eyes scanned what little visual I had. One by one three guards fell to the ground, out cold.

"I survived the T-virus, do you really think this pathetic dart is going to stop me?"

Suddenly, a needle with a pink end hit the ground.

A tranquilizer dart.

Suddenly, a shower of darts fell to the earth, and seconds later, Rain fell on the ground next to me.

I blinked. There was no way that they had captured her! she gave me a surprised look, just before her eyes fluttered shut.

"Why would you hurt me?" I asked gently. I moved towards her, but that only made her cower more.

"Please."

"Okay, okay. I won't come near you." I said, as I settled for crouching down to her level. She didn't seem to want me to even do that, but didn't object. "What did you do?

"I–I killed people who tried to restrain me."

I nodded, then it dawned on me. What if I could get her to remember who she was? "Who are you?"

She gave me a confused look, but I tried again. "What's your name?"

She looked down at the floor, thinking really hard. "My name?" she repeated almost silently.

"My name?" I repeated for the third time. I felt so lost, so helpless and vulnerable I hated it. I hadn't felt this help less since…

""I raised my gun to take aim. Then my vision went blurry again, it wasn't tears, it was the virus. I had it.

I couldn't see him.

"Help him!" Alice shouted.

The words were too painful to say: "I can't."

"What are you waiting for!?"

"I can't focus!"

I couldn't believe it. Six in-between-the-eyes shots and a target fifty feet away, but now at half that distance I couldn't tell were Kaplan ended and the Zombie's began.

If I missed, I'd hit Kaplan.

If I missed.

Words I never had to think before.""

"J.D! Get her offa me before I stab her ass!"

""Spence backed out towards the door. "I'm missing you Already!" He then slammed the door shut. Alice rushed up the steps and tried the door. The fucker had locked us in.  
It was over. I leaned against the rail, defeated. We were all going to die and there was nothing we could do. "You're boyfriend's a real ass hole."""

""J.D. placed the earmuffs on, and grabbed the six shooter revolver the firing range had provided, and fired it into the target witch was thirty feet away.

When he pulled it in all six shots were to the head.

Kaplan had been impressed. Warner's eyes had gone wide. Drew kept saying "Fuck me," over and over again.

But I just said, "Not bad."

That Drove J.D. nuts. "Not bad? Not fucking bad? What chica, you think you can match that?"

"No I can't match that." I grinned then. "Not unless I fire left handed or something. Otherwise, no I couldn't shoot that badly."

Warner laughed. "I think she's calling you out my friend."

"Fuck you Warner, and fuck you too Ocampo. Why don't you put your money were your foot is? If you can shoot better than what I just did, then I'll buy you a drink at Berre's Bar, if you lose you owe me a drink."

I stepped up next to J.D. and placed the earmuffs on there appropriate places, then moved her target back fifty feet, and grabbed another revolver. "The only place my foot is going is up your Ass. And it'll be Jay's Bar, your place has got shit for Tequila."

I threw all six shots, less then 15 seconds away from each other, and pulled it in.

J.D laughed when it came back with only one hole in it. That one hole was in between the eyes.

"One lucky shot, big deal."

"Look again asshole." I snapped.

When J.D. didn't get it, Drew helped him out a bit. "That hole is too big for only one bullet."

"You're fucking bullshitting me."

It wasn't until Kaplan played back the video log in slow motion that J.D. believed it.

All six of my bullets were to the exact same between-the-eyes shot. After watching the video log, J.D. turned to me with his mouth hanging open.

I just grinned. "Looks like you owe me a drink."""

"Hey, hey! Don't think that were not going to make it out of here. Look you got us out the Hive, you Matt and myself, even thought we don't know were Matt is you still did. You gave me hope when I thought all was lost. So your NOT giving up now, I won't let you."

"""My name is Rain Ocampo. I too had worked for the Umbrella Corporation, as a loyal soldier of the "sanitation" strike team, a team of six including my leader, my mentor One. Then there was Chad Kaplan, who was One's second, and the residing computer geek; Olga Danilova the wonderful field medic and three soldiers Vance Drew, a classic cowboy; and Alfonso Warner, and my best friend, and partner J.D. Hawkins."""

"""It's nothing personal, but in an hour maybe two, you'll be dead. Then moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them, probably succeed. I'm sorry that's just the way it is."""

"""Mutation is a part of evolution you idiot!"""

"""Alice! Alice, come on, you can't leave me here! Alice! Come on baby open your eyes, I know you're alive, now come on."""

"Oh my god! Alice, you're alive!" I screamed, as I embraced her in a crushing hug. Then, for the second time in the past six weeks, I cried. "I thought I lost you." I got out amidst the coughs and gags as I poured my tears onto her shoulder.

She rubbed my back gently Her usual scent of Cherry filled my nostrils as I gave her a long peck on the side of her head. I was going to miss that aroma more than anything, that wonderful scent that matched her personality perfectly. I rubbed her back through the material of the towel slowly; tracing it with my palms and kissing her head again, never wanting to let her go.

But alas, all great things must come to an end.

"Come on, we need to find you a shirt or something." Alice said as she released me. It wasn't long before we came to a janitor's closet that held a janitors outfit. "You can were this or the towel."

"I'll take the outfit." As I put on the jumpsuit, I couldn't help but take notice of the very thin and faded pink scar that ran down the center of her chest, and disappeared underneath the towel. It looked as though it had been there since she was very young, but I had bear witnessed the extensive opening that had once consumed her midsection merely six weeks ago. That scar was just another reminder of the indestructible monsters that we had become.

We headed for the entrance to the building, only to find that nearly an army of men were waiting for us, with lasers from all directions turning our bodies red. That's when a black armored SUV pulled up outside the facility. I knew who they were because I could feel the presence of Angela Ashford, lying on her belly in the back seat.

Carlos Olivera, stepped out of the drivers side door and came around to stand next to Jill Valentine, and L.J. Wayne. All three looked hardly recognizable in the black fatigues that they were wearing. Especially Jill, whose short black hair was, slicked back. Even though Jill and Carlos were fugitives, they risked everything by coming here to rescue the two of us. All because Angie knew we would be here tonight.

"Halt!" Said one of the soldiers, but before he could finish his sentence Olivera flashed him a badge.

"We have clearance. Level six authorizations."

"Sorry Sir." The commando replied as Carlos approached me, and Jill, Rain, as they lead us to the doors of the SUV.

Once all four of us were safely inside the automobile, I piped up. "You took a big risk by coming here."

"We like to live dangerously." Carlos answered. "Angie said that you'd be here, so we came. We figured you two would be worth the risk."

"Assuming," Jill added. "You can still do those nice little magic tricks you did in Raccoon City."

"And more." Rain said quietly.

Umbrella had thought they had managed to cover up the Raccoon City disaster, it was over.

They were wrong.

Several lifetimes ago, I had approached Lisa Addison about revealing the existence of the T-virus to the general public in hopes of discrediting the Umbrella Corporation and forcing it to face up to its illegal, immoral activities.

Now Lisa was dead, Raccoon City had been destroyed, and Umbrella still rolled the dice merrily along, believed by all and secretly tormenting its victims.

Mine and Rains determination to change that only increased with each and every passing day.

And the tools that they needed were now embedded deep within there very own DNA. The enhanced skills that Umbrella and its team of scientists had given us.

For them, the nightmare has just begun…

**Not the End….**


	19. Chapter 19 The Aftermath

**Chapter 19**

**The Aftermath**

They had been so careful.

The Umbrella Corporation had been so careful. Making sure that one by one all who passed through Ravens Gate Bridge had been through the quick test.

The test was designed for the specifications of making sure that the virus hadn't escaped. But they didn't think to check the scientists as they entered the helicopter after the outbreak had reached the gates.

The outbreak of the T-virus didn't just kill you but animated your corpse and gave it an instinctive need to feed on human flesh. The subjects had little to no memory left.

The virus brought a fierce desire on the part of the surviving citizens to leave the city as fast as they could. But the risk of infection was so great, that the Umbrella Corporation physically quarantined the city and would allow only those who were uncontaminated to leave.

But after being manhandled, a scientist by the name of Josh Erickson broke an infected test tube when he fell. But instead of telling someone about the cuts he received, for fear of not being allowed to leave Raccoon he hid them. After all, he could easily get his hands on the Anti-virus. He had gotten the anti virus, but it was already too late to save him.

The Virus was unleashed upon the world.

It was only three weeks since the Nuke destroyed Raccoon City, and all evidence of the T-virus. After those three weeks of waiting, and hiding out, Carlos Jill and Angie finally had Rain and Alice back, all thanks to the little girl sitting next to the two girls.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked as they left the complex.

Alice honestly didn't remember anything. "You know all the little knickknacks we had before?" Jill nodded. "Well, they magnified them, but that's all I know."

"Where are we going?" Rain asked, cutting to the chase as always.

"Anywhere outside of California." Carlos replied from the driver's seat. "You two in the meantime might want to get some shut eye, because it's going to be a _long_ drive."

"Shit," That time it was L.J., he was sure to drag out the word. "They probably been sleepin long enough!"

Jill rolled her eyes, and looked out the window, keeping a sharp eye out for any of Umbrellas goons, not paying any attention to the smartass remark Rain had made. It wasn't until they stopped at a gas station that she checked on the trio in the back seat. All three were sound asleep, Alice's head leaning against the window, one arm wrapped protectively around Rain, who held a sleeping Angie against her chest.

"_Angela Ashford, hu? That's a pretty grown up name for a little girl."_

"_I'm not a little girl." Angela muttered. "Besides, all my friends call me Angie."_

_"Angie. I like that."_

Angie was extremely mature and strong for her age. When she was a wake, she dared not to show any sign of childhood, which Jill figured was a way of coping with everything that had happened the past few weeks. But when Angie was fast asleep, she showed a side of her that nobody of herself, L.J and Carlos saw.

She took note that L.J was now coming back with hands full of food. She placed a finger to her lips and mouthed "Sleeping." And for once he entered quietly, handing her two plastic bags.

"What, no smokes?" Jill asked when she found that there weren't any cigarettes.

"Didn' sell any." L.J shrugged.

It was defiantly going to be a long night.

My eyes snapped open, and I was instantly at attention, my brown eyes roaming the SUV's cab. Something squirmed against my chest, and I remembered falling asleep. I allowed my hand to reach up, and stroke Angie's soft hair. How much torment this girl had gone through these past few weeks was almost unbearable.

But that was life.

I stifled a yawn as I stretched my body, moving Angie ever so slightly. L.J was fast asleep, but I could tell that Jill and Carlos were wide awake.

"Where are we?" I asked, stiffing another yawn.

"We're somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Idaho."

"How do you know were in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because after we passed the welcome to Idaho sign we went through a considerable patch of nowhere, before finally arriving in the middle of it." I had to laugh at the sarcasm, but sadly it reminded me of J.D.

J.D

He would have said something similar to that, only probably with more cuss words.

"Hey, that sign says there's a motel just up ahead. Can we stop there and get some real sleep yo?" L.J's groggily voice came from next to me.

"You've been sleeping since the gas station, but yeah, I think we're far enough to relax for a bit."

After about 15 more minuets of driving, Carlos pulled up to a _really_ cheep motel, that L.J had jokingly called the "It'll Do Motel."

"Wake up sweetie." I whispered, rubbing Angie's shoulder. "We're at a motel, so you can sleep in a bed for the night."

The child squirmed against me, and I smiled at her words. "Your pretty comfy, but if you insist."

After we had checked in, Jill disappeared, and Carlos muttered something about cigarettes. It wasn't long before we had grabbed what little luggage the four of them had, and entered a door marked with tarnished golden four. It was barely big enough to fit two double beds and a dresser with a battered television on top of it. The end table between the beds had a lamp with a flickering bulb, a remote for the T.V. and a Gibson Bible next to the phonebook in the drawer, both books with many pages ripped out. Beside the door leading outside were two other doors, one that lead to the adjacent room, which Carlos and L.J were sleeping in, and one to the tiny bathroom. The toilet made a strange gurgling noise every few minuets, which I knew was bound to keep one of us up all night. The walls were covered in either stained puce wallpaper or large, awful abstract paintings. As far as I was concerned, it was harder to tell which of the two was worse.

But it was cheep and they were more than willing to take cash for the one night we were staying, but they way the room looked, it should have been free. L.J had insisted that he had plenty of credit cards Carlos could have used, but Jill wouldn't allow it. I couldn't much blame her, credit card fraud wasn't on my list unless we got _really_ desperate.

L.J had snorted and said, "Once a cop, always a cop hu?"

The motel had a back alley between two long buildings which would provide a good escape if one was willing to crawl through an old, dingy, window that I had managed to force open effortlessly, after the six of us had taken a much needed 4 hour nap.

But now we all sat around the two beds inside the room the two boys shared, plotting our next move. In order to survive, we needed to at least stay one step ahead of Umbrella. Carlos's contact that had foraged the government papers to help us escape stopped answering his cell phone hours ago. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I think they've made him 'disappear'."

"Your fucking feelings serve you well Obi-Wan." My voice oozed with sarcasm, but it tore a giggle from Angie. "They do tend to do that well."

"We need to get this information out to somebody Umbrella cannot reach." Jill stated flatly.

"And who would that be exactly?" Carlos asked. "They've got a finger in every media station; have had significant campaign contributions to the chair of every important committee in Congress _and_ the last four presidents. They're the leading supplier of medical technology, and they-"

Suddenly Jill exploded. "They blew up a fucking _city_ Carlos!"

"No, that was a nuclear melt down at the Power plant remember? We watched it on the very same news channels that we had sent copy's Terri's tape to." Carlos said snidely. "They _own_ all those news outlets, so they'll report anything Umbrella wants them to."

"They don't own all of it though, do they?" L.J asked.

"Umbrella owns most of the independent stations." Alice said. "I'm surprised that you two tried through the mainstream press, all managed to do was put you two on America's Most Wanted."

L.J pointed to the laptop. "Put that shit online! The whole thing with Clinton and the blow job started there right?"

"Matt Drudge." I said.

"Drudge was a jackass." Carlos replied.

"But its people like him who can get story's like that out, the people who don't give a fuck about corporate sponsorship." I could tell by the tone in Jill's voice that she was suddenly feeling excited.

"But numbers are meaningless," I said. "A few thousand people if we're lucky."

For the first time Angie spoke. "But it's still a few thousand people who will know right?"

"Girl's got herself a point." L.J agreed.

Alice shrugged and got up from the bed, hugging her arms close to her chest. I could literally _sense_ how apprehensive she was about all this. "Fine, but that can't be the only option we have left."

"We could rob Fort Nox to finance a revolution! I'd be down with that!" L.J suggested with an evil grin.

Jill scoffed. "Is felony your answer to everything?"

"Nope-I'm strictly misdemeanor."

Jill shook her head. I could tell she harbored some ill feelings about the fact that L.J had survived and Peyton hadn't. I had to admit, it was something that I didn't exactly understand, when I thought about my situation. Kaplan was our weakest member, and yet he somehow managed to be the last one who had been slaughtered out of the team. But I also thought he would out last Addison.

But there's a cockroach in every home.

"Wait a minuet," Jill spoke quietly. "It's the Secret Services job to protect the president right?"

Carlos, Alice, I and even L.J nodded.

"So," Jill went on. "Only the president has the authorization to fire _our _nuclear weapons, yes?"

Both Alice and I broke into a wicked smile. If we couldn't get them for the tape, then this was going to be oh-so-good.

Carlos on the other hand looked confused. "I don't get it."

I turned to Carlos. "By firing a nuclear missile on our soil in a situation that _wasn't_ a test, they usurped the power of the president of the United States, its possible-_possible_- that we can convince the Treasury that this brands them a threat to the president."

"It's a long shot, but it helps that I've still got some friends in that department from when I worked there." Alice said.

"The longer we wait the easer it will be for Umbrella to cover this up. We've got to get people picking at the scab before it has a chance to heal." Jill stated truthfully.

"It's done." That was Angie. All, five heads turned to the girl with the laptop opened on her lap.

"What's done?" Alice asked.

"I put the video on Youtube, Myspace, and a few other sites, the footage of Raccoon City and your confession."

"Angie," Alice said in a panicky voice. "If they can trace it-"

"They can't." Angie said in a classic give me a break tone children knew instinctively. "I used an untraceable email and used one of my father's programs to mask the IP address. No one will know where it came from."

"Your shitting me, this place has wireless?" I asked rather loudly.

Angie grinned. "No, but one of the houses within a two mile radius does, and they forgot to change the network key from the default."

Alice, grinned right back. "Your father, teach you how to do that?"

"Actually I taught him."

The group got a good chuckle out of that, even if they didn't entirely believe it.

"I declare this meeting adjourned." L.J declared as he grabbed the remote, and leaned back against the head board.

When he switched on the T.V it showed the hotel's menu options, which included a Pay-Per View section I figured mainly contained the adult variety. L.J flipped to the first channel.

"Anyone up for a game of poker, I found a deck and some chips in the dresser." Angie held up a deck of old faded cards, but that wasn't what surprised us, it was that she even _knew_ how to play the game of poker.

"Now we talkin girly, deal them cards!" L.J said, sitting up.

"There's no way you know how to play." Carlos said, taking his seat next to her.

"What? You don't think I've been to a sleep over?" She said, starting to shuffle the deck, then turned to Jill, Alice and I. "You in or out?"

Jill shrugged. "What the hell. Let's see if I still have it."

"I'll pass; I'm going to take a shower. Not to mention me and Rain have some _things_ to discuss." Without another word, Alice and I disappeared into the next room, shutting the door behind us.

"_Talk my ass, there's _defiantly _something going on between the two_." I caught the sound of a whispering Jill. I laughed and shook my head.

If only they knew just how much I cared for her.

Everything is so blurry and every one is so faint and every one is empty and everything is so messed up.

And you could be my, someone you could be my sin. You know I could protect you from ever


	20. Chapter 20 Nerve Gas

**Chapter 20**

**Nerve Gas**

I lied on the bed after my shower; the report of the running water told me that Alice had begun hers. It had been a long day and a long night. I pushed the tedious raven locks out of my face, as I reached for the remote.

The same menu that L.J had brought up emerged. Without even thinking about it, I hit the Pay-Per View. I picked the one at the top of the list, which just so happened to by my favorite porno. I turned down the volume then made sure that the door was locked.

That was the last thing I needed, was Angie walking in.

It wasn't long before my hand found its way, over my breasts, down, and finally peeled off the pair of shorts I had dug out of Carlos's bag. I slowly inserted two fingers between my creases, and started slowly playing with myself, moving my fingers in sequential circles. I closed my eyes, and as expected, the only images that could come to mind were Alice, and my fingers began to move progressively faster and deeper into my wet clit. I could feel my muscles in my legs and arms beginning to tense. I moved my fingers inside me as fast, hard, and deep as possible, as visions of the blond pranced through my mind. My back slowly began to arch upward as all the muscles in my body clenched in one giant busted and a sensation overwhelmed my lower half.

I had opened the door to the bath room, and what filled my ears was the unexpected sound of moaning, but not of the undead.

It was Rain's moaning.

Instantly a pool formed in-between my legs, as I hear the utter a single word.

"Alice."

Before I could protest, my body flew on top of Rain, my weight heavy but welcome. It seemed our there enemies where so far away. No pressuring danger threatened us with immediate extinction. It was just the two of us alone together, as I leaned in and kissed her neck. Rain slightly trembled feeling my warm breath on the side of her neck as I begin to carefully take her hands into mine.

She smiled and watched my face as she leaned toward me. I closed my eyes as I felt her soft lips meet mine. I tangled my fingers into her wet raven hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss. I could hear little moans coming from the back of Rain's throat. I parted her lips gently with my tongue and she reciprocated the action. Our tongues raged a warm sensuous war on each other. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt her hands rub over my back softly, making me quiver under her touch. I didn't want the kiss to end.

"You want me," Alice stated the truth in a husky voice. She leaned down and lightly kissed the side of my neck. My head instinctively moved farther to the side, giving her better access.

"How do you know that?" I whispered, closing my eyes. The sensation she was causing within me was incredible, as she moved her hands underneath, the fabric of the baggy Fox shirt I was wearing. I whimpered when her hands finally reached my breasts.

My response to her was fascinating. Before she had even reached the intended destination I was aroused. Alice's hands found the already peaked nubs and she lightly pinched them, and was pleased when she heard me groan.

"I know you all too well." she hissed into my ear. Her hands moved to cup the underside of my breasts, using her thumb and forefinger to tease and pull my nipples. She continued when she heard my sharp intake of breath, "I know all your fantasies, Rain." and began to nuzzle my neck.

I tried to concentrate on what she was saying to me, but she was making it very difficult. She was caressing the underside of my breasts, which felt extremely heavy now. '_Oh God, what if someone saw what we were doing?_' Alice's tongue was teasing my ear and the warm breath was making me shiver.

I turned my head towards the other girl and clamed her mouth. I was aggressive and open. She sighed against my mouth when I swept her tongue inside to mate with hers. She responded with equal fervor. The kiss was just as scorching as her hands. We tasted each other until I began to rhythmically move her hips against Alice's.

She tore her mouth away, her breathing ragged. I was so wet and was certain Alice could feel that, and that's why she was torturing me so.

I could hear her panting. "Shall I show you one of my fantasies?" Alice asked, removing the dark blue shirt, she kissed the top of my chest.

I let out a sigh of pleasure and moved restlessly towards her when she began to caress the sensitive skin near the junction of my legs.

She slowly began to stoke the fire in me. She rubbed her hand over the mound, over my soft curls and purposely avoiding the area I most wanted to have her touch. I moaned and moved my hips against the hand. "Tell me you want me."

She was evil. Just evil. All I wanted her to do was stop the torment. She was making me burn. She had to know I wanted her, so why the hell did I need to admit it?

She repeated his command more forcefully. Alice could feel how wet I was, and finally gave in to my silent demand and touched my sensitive nub, causing me to jerk violently against her. She continued to tease my clitoris, by rolling it and playing with it between her fingers and knew just where to touch to drive me wild.

"I want you, Alice," She heard me whimper just before he had made the decision to pester me again.

I let out a ragged moan when the fingers finally thrust into me. She wrapped her arms around me, and held my quivering tight against her as she continued the sweet torture my legs wrapped around her torso. Her fingers were magical and demanding. I was soon senseless to everything but finding my release.

Alice was becoming more forceful with her demands and I was coming unglued. I couldn't stop my climax. It happened before I realized it was going to occur. My hands reached down to hold the hand between my thighs, and tightened around her by drawing my knees up and squeezing tight.

It was a shattering orgasm. I went limp from the wonder of it. I fell back against the wall in blissful surrender.

I could feel my body shaking in her arms, and then my climax hit me before I could even attempt to stop it. I had responded so quickly and openly to her, and all I wanted to do was make her feel the same.

Rain turned and roughly clamed my mouth without warning. I had never tasted anything so soft or sweet in my life. I had several boyfriends in the past but not one of them had kissed me in the way that Rain was doing now. I returned the kiss by licking her lips and inserting my tongue as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Rain removed the useless nightshirt; she took one of the newly exposed breasts in her hand, and leaned down to lick one of my already-erect nipples. And I moaned and gasped, feeling my clit burning with arousal. Rain then skillfully removed my already wet knickers. I could feel a gentle finger touch my hot clit again and again until she was rubbing it. I lied down, spread and lifted my legs so that she could have better access.

Rain removed her finger from my clit and knelt in a position between my legs. Low moans escaped me as I felt Rain's tongue slowly and expertly enter me.

"Fuck!" I moaned louder and louder as I felt Rain's tongue fucking me faster and faster. '_Oh god, she needs to go faster!_' "Faster, harder" I felt Rain giggle, which cause a loud moan to escape my red swollen lips.

Rain inserted her tongue faster and faster, we didn't care that we were making love in the middle of a cheep motel bed, as a war between the dead and living raged on, all that mattered was pleasing each other. She massaged my clit by pulling and pressing on the soft flesh that made me scream her name, as I grinded against her tongue faster and as she felt me coming close to orgasm, she inserted a finger into my hole and pressed on the sweet spot that brought me to peak.

'_I'm gonna pass out, oh god!_' I thought before I screamed out my lovers name as I came in Rain's mouth spraying her with sweet juices.

She crawled on top of me like a predator that had just caught it's pray. She bent low, and placed a sweet kiss on my swollen lips. I smiled. "Mmm, I taste good."

She flashed her classic smirk. "You have no idea. I wish we could do more, but we need to get dressed. Jill and Angie will be in here in a few minuets."

I was the first dressed out of the two of us, so I took the liberty of letting the others that we were going to bed.

"Those are _my_ clothes!" Carlos said when he took notice of me in the adjoined bedroom door.

"Yeah so? I'm the only girl _you're_ ever going to see in them." I laughed, as L.J, Jill and Angie all said some comment about it. It was nice to see everyone relaxing after Raccoon, though I knew that come tomorrow, things would never be the same, I could explain how I knew, but I just did. "Shouldn't Angie already be in bed?"

"Why? Its only 9:15."

"Damn, must have been a longer night than I thought, well Alice and I are going to hit the sack, so night."

The word echoed as I closed the door behind me.

"Rain?" I turned as I heard Alice call my name, she sounded distressed, in her lap rested Angie's Spider-Man lunchbox, the secret compartment opened. "Come here and have a look at this."

I held my breath as I looked into the grey padding. Only five green vials remained, one was missing from when they injected Carlos.

"How long do you think she can live a normal life without it?" I asked, trying to fight off the lump in my throat.

The T-Virus can reanimate dead cells, causing the dead to walk. In a living human, it can cause uncontrollable mutation. Or in a little girl with withered legs, it can help her walk again. _If_ the virus it is kept in check with the Anti-Virus.

"I don't know, it al depends on how often she needs to-"

"Once every four weeks." Angie's small, Scottish accent startled Alice and I. "Or if my legs really start to hurt, but that's normally around the fifth week."

"Does every one else know this?" Alice asked softly.

Angie nodded, as Jill stuck her head in the door.

"I'm gong to go out for a smoke, so if anyone needs me, you know where to find me."

As Jill went outside, to the small covered walkway that bordered the motel parking lot, she pulled out her cigarette pack out of her pocket.

There was only one left.

But she wasn't too surprised, as she had already bought a new pack when they arrived. Jill pulled out her matchbook.

Only one match left too.

She folded the matchbook shut for a second and stared at it.

The stylized logo of J's bar gazed back at her.

For a second Jill was scared to strike the match, as if the act of doing it would cut off her last contention to Raccoon City.

Jill had been bourn and raised in Raccoon, it was the only home she had ever known. A lot of her youth was spent in J's bar, hustling pool. While her friends were working as waitresses at restaurants or working at fast food joints for there pocket money, Jill was at J's drinking Pepsi's so that good old Jay Foley wouldn't lose his liquor license, and making the Q ball collide with the 8, for the winning of the 50 dollar bet.

Her brother died the night of her high school graduation. Shot accidentally in a drive by. After that happened, Jill went into the police academe, graduated at the top of her class, and took the oath to serve and protect the people and city of Raccoon. She still went to the bar after work, but didn't hustle pool. Yeah, she would play, but very, _very_ rarely for money, and that was only if some new asshole thought that girls couldn't play.

The bar was now gone. So presumably so was Jay himself-if the T-virus didn't get to the cantankerous man first, the nuke did.

The matchbook was all she had left.

Suddenly Jill burst out laughing. The matchbook, after all, was the absolute least of her problems. The U.S government wanted her for questioning in the perpetration of a fraud on the American public and slander against a "fine" American corporation. The same corporation that forced the RCPD to fuck her up the ass and suspend her when she had the temerity to tell the truth about those _things_ in the Arklay Mountains.

Shaking her head, Jill struck the last match and took a long, wonderful drag on the cigarette.

But not before she pocketed the matchbook.

It had brought her good luck so far, she had kept it instead of the matchbook she had gotten from chevron, and it had obviously remained with _since_ Raccoon.

So why not keep it? Its all that she had remaining of her old life.


	21. Chapter 21 Sacrifices

**Chapter 21**

**Sacrifices**

I opened my eyes, and readjusted to the sight of the stained puce wallpaper walls of the motel room. The sun shinned through the thick, curtain making my eyes squint in pain. From what I could tell, Rain, Angie and Jill were still asleep, but that changed as a man burst into the room.

I instinctively grabbed the Magnum. I had placed on the headboard above me, and pointed it at the man, Jill and Rain following in my lead; Angie curled up with her hands on her head.

Only to find that it was Carlos, who had his hands in the air.

"Easy girls it's me."

"Do you _have_ a death wish?" Jill snapped, lowering her weapon.

"You _have_ to see this!" He grabbed the remote on the nightstand, and flicked on the T.V. When Carlos stopped channel surfing, it was at the beginning of a news report.

Under the anchors concealed features, read "Outbreak in San Francisco."

"_The Mission Hill District has been quarantined; representatives from the Centers for Disease Control will be on the scene shortly._" The image over her shoulder revealed it to be someone who looked suspiciously like one of the infected people in Raccoon and the Hive. Lord knows I've seen my fair share of that.

The Anchor went on: "It is currently unknown what this disease is or how it even came to be. However the symptoms include delirium, a milky whiteness to the eyes and a desire to, well feast on people. There is a fear that the disease is passed on through biting, hence the quarantine. We'll have more updates in a few minuets, but in the mean time, back to you Pattie."

"Fuck me, fuck me, and fuck me!" Jill said, gripping her hair.

"Okay." L.J responded, appearing behind Carlos.

I sighed, and whispered. "This is only the beginning of the plague."

"Umbrella's can't pull the same act twice and get away with it. This might be the act we needed." Jill said.

Carlos sighed. "Well, what ever it is we're going to do, we have to do it _today_."

"Well, we won't have to go far." L.J. said peering out the window. "Them feds are all hot up in here!"

I darted to the window, and saw a short guy in a big coat that was too warm for the weather but just the right size to conceal a shoulder holster, as well as a ball cap and glasses walking toward the room from the lobby.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Jill asked.

"What? You don think that I'd know an undercover asshole?" L.J replied. "He's the real thing, and he's heading _this_ way!"

Carlos grabbed his bag, and nine-millimeter. "We've got to get out of here."

"Yeah, _you_ do."

Rain stared at Jill. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Fuck that," Carlos stated. "We're no letting you-"

"You don't have a choice." Jill snapped. "If they come in here, and they don't find anyone, they'll keep looking. If they barge in and find me, I can stall them and make them think I was in here alone, and that will give you more time. Besides I can read them the best out of all of us." She smiled grimly. "Just leave me the tape."

"You trippin bitch?" L.J said, as he started getting what little gear we had together.

"What _the fuck _makes you so sure you're the _only_ one who can read them?" Rain asked stepping forward, the anger just rolling off of her.

Jill stepped up, nose to nose with the wrong chick. "I may not be the only one, but I'm _sure as hell_ the only one who can stay behind."

"Still, without the tape-"

"You've got copies-Angie has it on her laptop, and we've still got some DVD's and VHS tapes with it. Take those, but leave me the original."

"It's too risky." Carlos said.

"No," I argued. "She's right. They can verify weather or not the tape is real. Its best to do that with Terri's original."

"And then Umbrella will waltz right in and-" Carlos started, but Jill wouldn't let him finish.

"Maybe they will, but there's a _chance_ they won't. But If they don't get there hands on the original, the there is no way in hell the will. Which do you prefer?"

Jill stared at Carlos for several seconds. Finally he nodded.

Within seconds, everyone had gathered up everything and slipped out the window, L.J first, followed by Angie whom he caught.

After Rain and Carlos crowed out the window, I walked over and placed my hand on Jill's shoulder. "Thank you."

Just then, there was a pounding on the door. "FBI, open up."

"Your welcome," Jill whispered. "Now, get your pretty little ass out of here."

After I climbed through the window, Jill shut and locked it, with luck, they wouldn't be able to tell that anyone would have crawled through it. I faintly heard Jill call that she was in the bath room. L.J, Carlos Rain and I took off for the SUV, Angie and Rain's arms so that Carlos could drive.

Over the roar of the SUV I could faintly hear Jill's voice ask in a sweet voice. "How can I help you officers?"


	22. Chapter 22 The Shadows

**Chapter 22**

**The Shadows**

I would have been lying if I had said that I wasn't worried. But then again, we weren't _that_ far away from California, just a mere 18 hours from San Francisco to Holbrook, Idaho. We had been on the road for a total of three days, when we had heard about the out break in the Whitehouse, thus placing it under a strict lockdown. The news had reported that the health of the president was unknown.

It didn't take brain since to know that he was dead.

It wasn't long before the virus had consumed all of D.C., and the government began to crumble, constantly moving from location to location, half the time nobody even _knew_ where congress or the president were.

It was after the outbreak in D.C that Carlos, L.J, Angie, Alice and I vowed to help those who were being overrun by the undead. Our first rescued, was a Nebraska cop named Chuck McKinley. We had found him at a hotel in Hastings, Nebraska. He was pinned down in a room, when we had found him. Alice and I had managed to disengage the Zombie motherfuckers, which were beginning to swarm the room. He had killed the three at the door, Chuck had never seen me and Alice kill the other five so when I stood in the door way, he shot me with his shotgun thinking I was one of the undead. I healed almost instantly, barely feeling the pain of it.

But it scared the _shit_ out of me.

He had apologized over and over, after recovering from the shock of my healing factor, but wouldn't let any of us anywhere _near_ him for the first three days, which was kind of tough considering the fact that I shared the back of the SUV with him.

He had grabbed the police scanner his car, and headed toward Iowa, where we went to restock, but found the Wal-Mart in Springfield, once again taken over by the undead. L.J stayed by the SUV with Angie, while Carlos, Alice, myself and Chuck went to see if there were any survivors, and to get supply's. The only one we found still alive was a Navy Seal named A.J Marlow, she was pinned down in the electronics department, on the top shelf were the stereos were.

Over the next six months we picked up James Mack, a welder who happened to be handy with shotgun in Missouri, a Martial Arts Instructor, by the name of Kristin Burton also in Missouri, and Molina King a secretary in Illinois, who could take out 20 undead, possibly just as many living with her bare hands, and was a better shot than Carlos.

Eventually we began to call ourselves the Shadows, traveling around the country, helping those who were trapped or being overwhelmed by the undead. There wasn't enough of a government left to organize a national forces in that regard, so it was every man, woman and child for his or her self. There wasn't any part of the continental United States that wasn't swarming with undead by sixth month mark. Rumors had been flying that Jill was doing likewise after helping the FBI for a while. They had believed her about the tape witch was a good thing. But most of the FBI was infected now as well.

By this point, I had become so accustomed to fighting for my life; it was second nature to me now. I had done it down in the Hive, in Raccoon, and now all over what was left of the United States.

But it wasn't right to see a little girl have to do it.

The end of the five weeks was approaching faster that we could move, and it was clear that Angie was in pain. My poor sweet little girl, who would never intentionally hurt a living being, was in immense pain.

You see, Alice and I had both taken over the responsibilities of being Angie's mother; L.J had assumed the role of loveable uncle who could always make her smile. Carlos was the closest thing she had to a father after Cain had shot Charles Ashford. Angie had once accidentally called him daddy when he put her to bed. She curled up in a ball and cried for the rest of the night. I had talked to her about it the next morning, and she had told me about our unspoken roles, but when she reached Carlos, Angie confessed that he, in many ways, was _like_ a father to her, but it wasn't _her_ father, and that it had accidentally slipped out.

Carlos had said that it filled him with a horrible combination of happiness and sadness. He had never had many steady girlfriends, and his job really didn't allow him to have kids, but that never changed the fact that he wanted them, and e considered Angie _his_ though he would never tell her that, for fear of it hurting her. We all knew how she felt about us, and brought an overwhelming desire to protect her.

Even, if it cost us our very lives.

We were hunkered down on the outskirts of Lafayette Indiana, when I approached the crew about the Antivirus shortage while Angie was fast asleep in the Minivan Kristin had provided.

We were a seated comfortable around a small crackling fire, the flame casting shadows over the faces of our comrades. I sighed, looking into the eyes of Alice, Carlos and L.J.

Angie's unspoken, surrogate family.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase, Angie's supply of the Antivirus has run dry, and I'm afraid with out it, she will lose the ability to walk, or worse," I swallowed hard.

I wasn't much of a crier.

But Angie was my little girl, and what I was about to say burned me to my core. But I bit my tongue, sucked it up, as much as I could, and spit it out. "Without the Antivirus, the T-virus in her cells may begin to cause a deadly mutation."

Silence sliced through the team, like a hot knife through butter. L.J placed his head in his hands; Alice gripped my hand hard, her eyes glistening, while Carlos clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white, and placed them painfully against his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" L.J asked after everyone regained composure.

"We have no choice; we break into Umbrella's Detroit facility."

"What!? That's Impossible!" James stated, rather loudly. "We don't have _nearly_ the same amount of fire power they have! Not to mention they've probably go sentinels placed all around the area!"

"That's why I said _we_. Alice and I will break into the facility."

"That's suicide." Chuck spoke, his eyes wide as if I had _stated_ the impossible.

"Do you have a better idea?" A.J asked Chuck, in that "I _dare_ you to challenge me" tone Marines had. Chuck fell silent. "I'm with you four on this. I see the way you look at her, and I know that wither way, you'll try and get the Antivirus with or with out us. Just know that I've got your back all the way."

"You have me as well." Kristin said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"What the hell? L.J needs _someone _there to make sure his tan ass doesn't get shot." Molina said. "I'm in."

"What are you talkin 'bout? I'm black!" L.J stated in defense.

"Honey, compared to me, you tan." Both Molina's parents were natives of Africa, and it was true, L.J look about ten shades lighter than her, so he nodded.

"Fine, I still think yall are crazy, but count me in too." Chuck sighed.

"Me too." James said at last.

"So what's the mother-fucking plan?" L.J asked.

Carlos explained to every one how we had over taken the helicopter, and told them that Alice and I would take out the snipers, with they took out the foot soldiers quietly. Molina and L.J were to guard Angie a few blocks away, and provide a getaway when Alice and I signaled them with the walky-talkies.

Alice and I were going to sneak into the Detroit facility, grab all the Anti-virus's, as much ammunition as we could carry, and of course, as much food. Our assault would take place at 8:00.

We arrived just outside the Facility's parameter around 7:58. Right on time.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll." A.J said as she parked the SUV a block away from the sentries, in the shadows, placing a head set on. We all wore them, after we raided a surplus store and found them.

Carlos climbed to the roof of the vehicle and pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars. The very same he had back in Raccoon.

"There are foot guards patrolling the streets all over, at the end is a rail barrier, surrounded by three guards. I can only spot one sniper, but in urban warfare, more than one is one thing you can _always_ count on." He lowered the binoculars. "Remember, stay close to the shadows."

A.J turned to Olivera. "How are they armed?"

"MP5K's as always."

"Probably full of ammo too." James said shaking his head.

"We'll take care of the snipers." Alice indicated towards me. "There won't be a single shot fired." Alice and I ran to opposite sides of the street, and behind old brick buildings. Alice's though had a fire escape, where as mine only had a hedge that let to a support beam, which ran to the top of the building.

"Just like Raccoon." I chuckled bending my knees; I leaped up, and managed to get a grasp on the wall. Squirming, I raised one hand over the other, and then once I got a good grip, I quickly made my way up freestyle.  
This time I didn't slip.

I had actually made it up faster than Alice, and sure as hell, there was the sniper, complete with a full set of standard procedure.

Just in time, as the sniper began to aim for A.J's head.

I silently snuck up on him, wrapping my arms around his neck; I snapped it like a rubber band, and then looked over the see that Alice had done the same. Silently I jumped from roof to roof, killing each one, but there was only one on every other roof. I looked down to see that the rest of the crew wasn't too far behind.

After I finished my last sniper, I rushed to the ground, using a fire escape, to help the rest of them.

Upon landing, I snapped the neck of the first guard.

I drove the toe of my boots into the second's nose, sending shards of broken bone and cartilage into his brain, killing him instantly.

By the time the third had hit the ground, the rest arrived, Carlos in the lead, Alice bringing up the rear.

"This is where we part ways, we'll keep in contact." With that, we jumped over the rail barrier, and entered the Detroit facility.

Into our worst nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23 Betrayal of Trust

**Chapter 23**

**Betrayal of Trust**

Within seconds Alice and I were inside a ventilation shaft, which lead to the inside of the building. Using our lighting fast reflexes we turned right, heading for the facility. Reaching the interior, I used my hybrid ability to jump through the grate sending it flying into the air, but without a noise. I landed, straddling the hole that I emerged from, I caught the grate just inches from impact of the ground and carefully set it back in its place, after Alice crawled out.

I could hear the pounding of boots on the floor, and silently Alice motioned for me to follow her down a narrow hall, the scent of the Antivirus-virus catching my nose, and it wasn't long before we had it in our grasp and leaving the complex.

"L.J, bring the SUV around." I said into the headset. It wasn't hard to avoid the security goons and scientists.

But upon turning our left, we managed to find the head goon.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr.-Fucking- Frankenstein himself." Rain chided.

"Actually I'd prefer it if you called me Dr. Isaacs, Rain." He said as he approached me. He wore a lab coat over a dress shirt and tie, looking staid as always. I tried to move my body, but to my horror, I couldn't. "Welcome home Alice."

"Thank you Dr. Isaacs." I replied against my will. Rain's head snapped in my direction.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from above, as a small, blurry figure dropped from the ceiling, and onto Isaacs, punching him in the face, over and over again.

In an instant I realized that it was Angie. But the gunshot tore through my body like a knife.

I watched one of the security goons fire a single bullet into Angie's back. Isaacs threw her off of him, and stumbled to his feet.

'_Nooooooo!!!_' I screamed mentally.

Rain was by her side in less than two seconds.

I tried to move to break his neck, but my body still refused to cooperate.

At first.

I suddenly lunge at the first man, grabbing his jaw then the back of his head and tuned it 180 degrees easily. I then kicked the second in the nuts and pulled out my 9mm and shot him in the head.

I looked up to see Isaacs running, the remaining two guards covering his worthless ass.

Undaunted by it, I took off for him, as I watched the elevator doors close. I stuck my fingers in the seam where the doors joined, took a deep breath, and started to pry them apart.

It was no effort at all.

With the sound of stressed metal, the doors separated. I looked up and could see the elevator rise.

I smiled.

I crouched, gathered my strength, and then leapt, my fingers curling around one of the bars of the elevators undercarriage.

Pausing for only a second to get my grip more solid, I began to use my old gymnastics skills and swung my body back and fourth, so that by the time the elevator stopped, it took no time at all, then slammed the soles of my boots to the bottom of the car. With one more swing, I was inside the car, making even a 20 time gold medalist look like a baby.

"Ah, I was wondering when you might join us." I clenched my fists tightly, as I turned to see Isaacs in the corner.

"Fuck you." I uttered, but before I could lunge, Isaac's said a simple command that left me confused and frozen.

"Stop." I tried to move my body, but it was like being paralyzed. My mind and brain was working, but my body wasn't cooperating. "Follow me."

As he stepped out of the compartment, I followed like an obedient marionette, falling in step beside him.

I tried to fight it, but I couldn't stop walking down the hall after Isaacs. I tried to grind my heels into the floor, but they didn't even break stride. Nothing would obey my instructions.

Suddenly I flung my arm out, and gripped his throat, but when I tried to squeeze, nothing happened. "Fascinating." He showed no concern for the hand wrapped around his throat. "Remove your hand and take no action without my evince instruction."

I lowered my arm, and no matter how much I fought and tried, I couldn't raise it again. Whatever the fucker had done to me just fueled my thrust for revenge and blood.

He suddenly stopped, and turned to face me. "I want you to stop those who are with you from entering the building. If anyone gets in your way kill them."

I suddenly turned and ran off. I kept trying to stop, but couldn't. I went down the elevator shaft, and emerged to see Rain holding Angie in her arms and my heart sank.

"Alice," Rain cried upon seeing her. "What the fuck, is going on!?"

"Rain, you've got to get out of here!" I screamed, raising my weapon and pointing it at her face.

Less than a second later, I lowered it, feeling the effects of the programming wearing off.

Absent, at least for now, any direct instruction from the bastard.

"Get out of here now!" I said, feeling tears beginning to stream down my face as I looked at Angie's frail body then screamed at her. "Get her medical help, but _get the fuck out of here!_"

"Not without you!"

"_Yes_ without me. Just trust me okay? The rest of the team needs you, I'm a danger to you all!"

"I can't lose you too." Rain pleaded, her own eyes watering. "Alice I _love_ you!"

"You've already lost me. Rain, please just _go_." The two of us had been through hell together, saved each others asses a dozen times over. I looked at Angie, who's head shook back and forth, begging me not to leave.

"I love the both of you, but please just _leave_!"

Rain must have seen something deep within my blue eyes, because she scooped Angie up, and disappeared around the corner without a second look back

I turned the other way, in search of the terminal. As long as I stayed away from Isaacs, I would be alright. I needed to disable whatever device they ad implanted in Rain and me, then after that, stay as afar away from those I loved.

Forever is a long time alone.


	24. Chapter 24 Fate is a Bitch

**Chapter 24**

**Fate is a Bitch**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!:** Okay, I'll make this short for those of you who skip through the Authors notes and such. Rain is the only one who is going to have the (I said we said.) POV the rest are going to be (Carlos said, Carols did.) POV, so back to the story…

It had been less than a month after the Detroit incident, and I just couldn't forget Alice. Angie had died later on that night in my arms. The blond's words rang in my head like Big Ben over London.

_"I can't lose you too." Rain pleaded, her own eyes watering. "Alice I_ love _you!"_

_"You've already lost me. Rain, please just_ go."

Fate was a bitch sometimes.

As soon as I fall, and let my self love someone, there ripped away from me, because of some stupid bullshit. I sighed and looked to the group that sat around the campfire.

God this sucked ass!

The others were talking again; Carlos explaining some bullshit to them. Alice was the only person who had kept me going, after the Hive. Hell who was I kidding? We weren't going to survive this...no chance in Hell! But Alice had always seemed to believe so... well what other choice did I have?

Now Alice was gone and Angie was dead. I would think that I'd be custom to death, but I'm not. I've been through hell and back three times over, and lost nearly every one important to me.

I could feel Alice coursing through my body. I knew she was still alive and on the run, but I had no clue why. It was like I had a sixth sense telling me that for the past three weeks Alice was somewhere north-east of my location.

I checked my gun and my ammo. I had a few clips left. I stood up so fast, that the entire group looked my way.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." I walked towards the SUV that we had now used as an armory, and grabbed, a sawn off shotgun, and an Uzi along with just enough ammunition to sustain me. I would have to use them sparingly.   
And then I was leaving. I was going to find Alice even if it killed me.

"Rain!" Carlos called, after me. I stopped and turned to face him. we we far enough away from the rest of the group to that there was no need to whisper. "Your not coming back; are you."

I shook my head. "Not unless Alice is with me."

He nodded, seeming to know what I was doing. "Well, good-"

But he was cut off by the familiar moans in the distance, we both paused, looking around swiftly, as if they would jump out at us.  
I scowled. "You should get going. Unless you want to stay and play with them."  
Carlos looked back at me. "Yeah, take care of yourself Rain."

"Just do me a favor and don't get yourself or L.J killed." I uttered, walking towards the dirt bike we had picked up a few miles outside of Tennessee.

Three days had come and gone, however still no sign of Alice. But I knew she was close. I couldn't explain it, I could just sense her presents getting stronger with each passing day. I had stopped once, and that was only to refuel. I could out class any mortal, but even I needed rest and food, nevertheless I kept pushing on, forcing myself to keep going. Just when I was about ready to give up, and rest for a few, I saw the small dot of a Harley, and gunned my bike. If that was her, I couldn't risk losing her again.

Within a minuet, I had caught up to her and within the hour we had stopped at a motel, much like the one we had stayed in over nine months ago. I wanted to sleep, every muscle in my body ached for the bed less than a few feet away, but I had a lot of unanswered questions for Alice first.

"You shouldn't have come after me." Alice whispered sitting on the bed.

I sighed, leaning against the door. "You left me no choice."

"I'm a danger to you and all those around me! Why can't you understand that?" she snapped, taking me by surprise.

Fury rose inside me. "Because what ever the motherfuckers did to me has not only bonded me to the T-virus, but to _you_ as well. It's like a sixth sense, I some how _know _where you are!"

"What about Carlos hu? And Angie, did you just leave them to die?"

"No."

"Then tell me why there not here?" Alice was on her feet now, screaming.

"Because Angie's already dead," I sighed the shock was clear on Alice's face. "She died that night in my arms. Carlos stayed behind to gather more people for there convoy I was just one more mouth to feed."

"Fuck." I heard her whisper, her gaze falling to the floor. Angie was her daughter too.

"Why did you leave?"

She looked up at me. "Because I'm a danger to you all."

"_How_ in the _fuck _are you a danger?"

"They can control me. I had to go off the gird after I downloaded all there information and the time the satellite will be over head. This watch is set to that. You have to understand, I disappeared because I don't want to put you in anymore danger."

"Put me in any more Danger? Alice, Umbrella wants me just as bad!" I felt as though someone had stabbed me in the gut. "Am I a danger?"

"No. You escaped the facility before they had a chance to do any real damage to you." she sighed. "But from what I understand, your 'gadgets' have been increased, and who know what else."

I nodded, that explained a lot. But it wasn't anything I hadn't already guessed. I was trying to see it from her perspective, but it was easier said than done.

"You have to understand that I'm not trying to run from you, I just…" her voice trailed off, and she looked away. Alice was one of the toughest girls I knew, and I'm sure the same could be said about me, but every time she came anywhere near tears was still hard to swallow.

"Can't bare the thought of losing me." I sighed, sitting, the bed springs creaking beneath me. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll find away out, just like we did in Raccoon, just like in the Hive. Besides, I can take care of myself." I slipped my fingers into hers, bright blue orbs meeting my brown. "I love you Alice. I know it hasn't been that long, but its how I've felt since the Hive."

For the first time in a good, long while a smile crept across her face until it reached from ear to ear. "I love you too Rain."

That night, I actually fell into a deep, sound sleep, and remained that way for what felt like an eternity in Alice's arms.

Alice sighed, as she played with the raven black hair that was attached to Rain who had been asleep for quite a few hours on her chest. '_Rain is right._' She thought to herself. '_She can take care of herself_.' But there was always that off chance that something could happen and Alice wouldn't be able to help her.

Alice had lost Rain once already eons ago, and even though she hadn't known her longer than an hour, once was more enough. Alice looked back to that night, an eternity and a half ago, she nearly laughed.

That was child's play compared to now.

Two years ago, if someone had told her that she would be on the run from Umbrella with an ex-paramilitary woman she had fallen in love with, and would be fighting for her life from both the dead and undead, she would have laughed and called that person crazy.

But that was life, crazy.

She shook her head. '_Anything is possible._' She was living her own real life, never ending, horror film.

Her last thought before drifting to sleep was that at least Rain was with her.


	25. Chapter 25 Five years later

**Chapter 25**

**Five years later…**

It had been over six years since Jill had last seen or heard from Carlos, L.J, Angie, Alice or Rain. She had worked for the FBI, trying to bring Umbrella down, but it proved, yet again, to be useless. By the time a court date was set up, nearly the entire FBI and the people on the case were dead, or getting ready to bail. The evidence never made it past the FBI, and after nearly three months, Jill had gone her separate way, helping those who were in need. She was still doing it, but people were becoming harder and harder to find, so she cruised around on her own with two other people, scavenging for food and water. She really preferred to be on her own though, but she couldn't just ditch these people, it was against her code of conduct. She had found Gage and Paige 12 year old twins, whose mother had fallen victim to the T-Virus in Virginia two years back. But there was one rule to the new world now...

Avoid Big Cities at _all _costs.

No matter what, you were _always_ swarmed by hordes of the undead. She passed a sign that read "Atlanta City Limits". But desperate times called for desperate measures. Jill would say that only having one bottle of water and two cans of food to feed three people counted as a desperate time and going into Atlanta was sure as hell a desperate measure. As she entered the town, she cautiously began to scan for a nice shop that would be the least occupied by the undead and well supplied. It was times like these that Jill wished that either Alice or Rain were here with her.

They had always been able to _sense_ the motherfuckers since she had known them, all thanks to umbrellas tampering. Every gas station she passed, every mini-mart that her eyes gazed upon had the undead overrunning them. Jill was about ready to give up hope of finding a deserted place, when she noticed a brown Silverado, parked outside a deserted Wall Mart. But that wasn't what stunned her the most; it was the person standing next to it, with a cigarette in his mouth.

She whipped into the parking lot, L.J instantly gripping one of his gold plated magnums. Jill threw the car into park as she leaped out of the vehicle. "How the _hell_ did you wind up here?" She nearly screamed.

"Look whose fuckin talkin two! Shit Jill." He lowered his weapon, just as Carlos and a redheaded girl clad in camouflage both carrying duffle bags full of what Jill could only assume as supplies. Happiness flooded Jill at the sight of the remaining Raccoon survivors.

All except three.

"Where are Alice, Rain and Angie?" She knew she had hit some sort of nerve as L.J and Carlos's faces fell. "Carlos?" His rugged gaze met hers. "What happened?"

"Angie's dead." Jill stood stunned as he retold the tale of Alice and Rain's heroism in the raid of the Detroit facility. How Angie escaped L.J and then Alice and Rains disappearances.

Jill stood in silence, grieving for Angie. '_I never should have left her to die_.' She scolded herself. She looked to the twins that were still in the back seat of her car, and motioned for them to come out, and they obeyed, standing next to her.

"This is Gage and Paige." She said to the group. "Gage, Paige, this is Carlos Olivera, L.J Wane and…"

"Claire Redfield." She said, finishing loading the Silverado. Jill recognized that name as clear as a bell.

"Is there any relation to Chris Redfield?"

Claire eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, how do you…?"

"I used to work with him during his time with S.T.A.R.S, great man, loyal to a fault."

"Is he with you? Is he alive?"

"I'm sorry, he's not with me. I thought he would be with you." Claire's face fell. "But I do know he got out of Raccoon City if that helps at all. He is still out there; I know he has to be."

Jill glanced sideways at Gage, who licked his lips innocently as Carlos grabbed two cans of Pepsi out of one of the duffle bags.

"It's probably been a while since you two have had a soda hu?" the twins nodded, clearly confused, and amazed at this mans generosity, as he hand it out to them. They looked at Jill expectantly. "Go on, take it." Carlos urged and only when they saw Jill's smile, they reached out murmuring words of great thanks before they greedily drank, the cans in one gulp.

"Wow, looks like you've become there protectors." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been taken care of them for two whole years now." She said ruffling Gages hair, before turning back to Carlos. "Did you leave anything in there?"

"Just a bunch of finally dead bodies, but do you want a duffel bag?" He offered, walking towards the truck.

"If it wouldn't be a hassle."

"Nah." He handed it to her, it was surprisingly heavy with food, and Jill instantly felt guilty. Gage rushed to her side, and grabbed the bag, eager to show off his strength to the new people. "Page, help your brother."

The girl did as she was told, and Carlos turned to Jill, watching as they put the duffel into the trunk. "I thought you did better alone."

"I do, but I can't just leave them, they depend on me."

Carlos nodded knowingly. "You can join us if you want. There's plenty of room."

"I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. I don't do so well in groups remember?"

He laughed nodding knowingly. "Well, if you ever change your mind, look me up."

"I will if there's a phonebook around." She laughed before giving him and L.J a goodbye hug. Then she walked back to her car. "Take care of yourselves."

She started it before throwing I in reverse, not knowing if they would ever cross paths again.

Or if wither would be alive within the next few months.

**So, like how I ended the chapter? Well I love reviews, you know what to do, so let me know what you all think of it so far…**


	26. Chapter 26 Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 26**

**Survival of the Fittest**

The dictionary defines the famous quote, "Survival of the Fittest" as a natural process resulting in the evolution of organisms best adapted to the environment. Well, that's just what you had to do these days, adapt to the environment of Zombies.

The Umbrella Corporation thought they had contained the infection.

Well they were wrong.

Raccoon City was just the beginning. Within weeks the t-virus had consumed the United States, within months the world.

The virus didn't just wipe out human life, lakes and rivers dried up. Forests became deserts and whole continents were reduced to nothing more than barren wastelands.

Slowly but surely, the earth began to wither and die.

What few survivors there were learned to keep on the move. We avoided major cities, if we stopped anyplace too long; _they_ would be drawn to us, only a few at first, but then more and more a never ending army of undead. For those of us left, staying on the road…

Seemed to be the only way to stay alive.

**Resident Evil:**

**Extinction**

We fought the infection. We survived the apocalypse. And now, we face extinction. Alice and I had been on the run from the Umbrella Corporation for over five years, evading satellite systems, and keeping our little "tricks" under control.

The roar of the wind was in my ears as Alice and I road our Street Bikes. Alice drove a BMW K1200, mine, a Honda CBR1000.

We had been all over the United States on them, scavenging where we could. On each bike there was over half a dozen saddlebags and gas cans-most of which were empty now- along with a radio transmitter/receiver combination, all of which rattled about on the side of our bikes as we weaved around rusted and abandoned cars and trucks.

We passed the Salt Lake-City Limits sign. I was surprised to see that it was standing with only a little rust and a shotgun hole right in the middle of it.

Most of the signs we passed now a days were completely demolished beyond legibility.

"_This is KLKB transmitting on the emergency frequency. Can anyone hear us? We have seven people in need of urgent medical attention. We've taken refuge in the TV station at the edge of town. We're surrounded and we need _help_! Can anyone _hear_ us? Can anyone _help_ us?_" It was the voice of a woman who sounded desperate, but most people had it these days.

"Alice, that transmission has been playing for the last couple of miles; do you wanna go and check it out?" I asked into our headsets we picked up from a Police Station in the small town of Cottonwood, Arizona.

"_Yeah, but we can't be long the satellite will be over head soon._" Her angel like voice came into my headset.

After about 30 minuets, we turned off onto an overpass, and headed for the once independent TV station. We drove around the parking lot a few times, before parking in front of the building. I snapped off the transmission after listening to it for one last time.

As I removed myself from the bike, I pulled down the bandana I wore around my face. It didn't serve much more of a purpose than to keep the bugs and sand out of my mouth when I rode.

"I thought she said this place was surrounded, but I only have a faint whiff of the T-virus here." I stated to Alice as she walked over to me, looking up at the old, battered and beaten down building. The windows and doors were boarded up, riddled with holes from bullets.

"I wonder if it's a trap."

I smirked, raising my MP5K. "Only one way to find out."

I headed for the door, and with a well placed kick, the door splintered and shattered under my boots. '_A few years ago that would have taken a few kicks._' I mentally cursed Dr. Isaacs for what he had done to us.

Just another reminder.

No body was drawn out by the entrance. I held my gun at the ready, my eyes peering through the dim lighting effortlessly, as I stepped inside. There was blood everywhere, which wasn't anything new to find in buildings. Clumsily drawn Religious symbols of all kinds covered the walls and posters.

I scoffed. I was an agnostic before the Hive, but after the world went to hell and back, I decided that if there was a "God", he was a worthless bastard that didn't deserve to be worshiped.

But then again, in all honesty, my opinion now lay with Alice who believed that there were only humans who liked to play with tools they shouldn't.

"You take the right, I'll go left." Alice said as she walked her direction.

It was over all, quiet. There were flickers here from the lighting fixtures that had been ripped from the ceiling. The survivors had possibly used a generator to keep them running.

"We're surrounded and we need help! Can anyone hear us? Can anyone help us? Please!" The sound of laughter echoed off of the walls, following the woman's voice that was on the transmitter.

"Aw hell naw." I whispered as I turned around, almost chuckling at the lingo I had picked up from L.J.

It was fucking trap.

Looking up, I leaped into the air, managing to grab hold of the rafters, and pull myself into them. Following my route back towards Alice's, well hidden among the pips in the dim lighting.

It wasn't long before I found where Alice was. She was handcuffed, and pinned against a table. A man with a backwards cap on held two Kukri blades. He was rather cute, except for the fact that his attitude was ugly. I watched silently as he approached her.

The man had one of the Kukri placed around Alice's skirt as he said. "Let's see what else she's packing."

He then put the tip of the blade under her duster. She looked him straight in the eye, with a fury that only Alice could have. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

That earned her a slap across the face. "Shut your mouth!"

I clenched the rafter so hard my knuckles were turning white, and I could feel the blood beginning to leak through my fingers. "That's it Eddie, you show her!" some one shouted.

"Yeah, show the bitch!" The woman from the transmission shouted.

The one called Eddie placed the blades on the table before backing away. From my vantage point, I couldn't see what he was doing, but the clinking sound of the belt buckle and the zip of his pants was indication enough.

He was going to rape her.

"Hey!" I threw her arms tightly against my body, and landed soundlessly on the floor below, looking at him with my dark brown eyes. "I wanna play too!"

I saw Alice eyes light up, though no else had noticed thankfully. Just then I was grabbed roughly by both arms. Damn, I should have known.

"Well, Well, Well, lookie what we have here boys, another little kitty to play with."

Alice used her tongue and lips to whistle, forcing the man to turn, only to be well introduced to her foot. I watched as blood spurted from his mouth, before he hit the ground like a bag of sand, twitching for a few moments.

The blond woman from the radio rushed to him, and felt around his neck. "Jesus Christ he's _dead_!"

Alice shrugged as best she could while wearing hand cuffs. "I warned him."

The woman grabbed up her own shotgun and riffle butted her with it right in the temple.

"NO! YOU FUC-" I didn't get to finished.

'_Why the hell does this keep happening to me?_'

Everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27 Turing the Tables

I woke up with a terrible ach in my jaw

**Chapter 27**

**Turning the Tables**

I woke up with a terrible ach in my jaw, the ground cold against my pounding mouth and temple. I tried to prop myself up, only to discover that my hands were cuffed behind me.

'_Fuck, should have seen this one coming._'

"There you go bitches!" the woman said as keys hit the floor with a jangle. "Wouldn't, want it to be over too fast." My blurry eyes focused on the figure in front of me, which turned out to be Alice in the same situation as myself. She started crab walking backwards, as I got to my feet. Somehow we where thrown into a concrete pit, that was littered with old, bloody bones. '_These people are fucking _sick!' I thought, while feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly the annoying snarl of infected Doberman pinscher's echoed through the building, as a snarling face with a bloody snout rammed into a cage with a clang sound.

"Let em lose!" I heard one of the men up above me shout.

With a whining sound the rusty metal gates opened, the sound of sharp paws clanking on concrete was soon to follow as they rushed toward Alice. I screamed as two had taken a leap into the air.

Two dogs turned and began rushing at me at high speed, there skin completely missing, the red muscle-tissue was visible everywhere. Some blood dripped from numerous wounds and even if I could not see them from my position, I knew that its eyes where blank white.

'_Fuck!_' my mind screamed as drool whipped from their hungry mouths as they raced toward their prey. My wrists strained against the cuffs, I could feel the blood soaking my hands, and with a single pop I had the chain connecting the cuffs broken.

I darted forward, doing a front flip over them. "ALICE THE KEYS!" I shouted and seconds later they were in my hands, and about another three seconds they were off.

One of the ugly monsters was coming right at me, I looked down at one of the cuffs-in a daring move-I clamped the dogs mouth shut with it.

"How'd you like that little bitch?"

I then watched as Alice grabbed the electrical cables, and then began entailing each bloodthirsty animal around it, pulling the pillar.

_Clink…clink…clink_

As the fourth bolt hit the floor, the entire slab of concrete that the sick bastards was sitting on, followed with a loud crash. Alice and I both ran up the angled slope, our boots slamming into the wood of the table then leaped into the rafters, watching the chaos while listening to the wet breaking noise and screams as the dogs chewed our captors to kibbles and bits.

Once they ran out of people to munch on, they wandered around the station for a while then headed out, instinctively moving towards more game to feast on.

"After you." I said, gesturing down below. Alice and I both jumped, our knees bending with the impact, as we landed on the broken studio floor.

Trying not to slip on the blood coated floor, we made our way back to where I met the woman. We took back our bike keys, and weapons, Alice grabbing the Kukri blades from Eddie.

I looked at her, and she sensed it. "What? There useful not to mention priceless."

I laughed as we exited the building and straddled our bikes.

"So, we still headed into Salt Lake?"

Big cities were dangerous due to the never-ending swarms of undead, but it might have some of the supplies we desperately needed.

"It's worth a look." Alice said as she fired up the BMW, and just like that, the two of us were back onto 80.


	28. Chapter 28 Little Red Journal

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Little Red Journal**

I scoped out the abandoned looking Enco gas station, from my vantage point behind the station.

"Alice, do you copy?" I asked into my com.

"_Copy that Rain. How does it look over there?"_

"The back is, clear, how does it look in front?"

"_Do you wanna take out our Zombie or shall I do the honors?_"

"Save a little fun for me! Besides we need to start being more conservative with our ammo."

"_Okay, but be careful. Alice out._"

I crouched behind the Enco Truck, stalking the zombie in the white jumper. I placed my Desert Eagle safely into its holster, as I snuck up on him. It seemed that over the years, there stench grew to be almost unbearable.

"Sorry about this Stevie." I muttered as I placed my hand on Steve's chin and the other on the back of his head.

_SNAP_

I watched Stevie's head hit the ground after I broke the poor bastards' neck.

"Alright, out sides all clear."

Moments later, Alice and I pulled both bikes up to the front of a pump.

"Damn, we're just not having any luck lately. This place is bone-dry as well."

"Well, at least there might be some food left." I looked towards the Mini-Mart.

"After you."

I pulled out my DE, and approached the boarded up building cautiously, the wood splintered easily from the impact of my heavy boot. The putrid stench hit my nose harder than my foot to the door, as covered my nose and mouth with my hand, feeling bile raising my in throat.

I refused to breathe through my nose, thus my mouth taking over, as I walked into the store. What had continued to compel me was unknown, we'd be lucky to find any survivors who hadn't already died from the malodor already.

A buzzing sound grew louder and louder, the closer we approached a closet that lead to a back room. I carefully placed my hand on the door knob and turned, only to be met face t face with a poor, unfortunate soul, who had taken her own life, by hanging.

But that thought didn't make the stink any better.

A wave a nausea overcame me, as I saw a flash of red below her feet. Without thinking, I dove right into the mass of T-virus infected fly's, and grabbed a little, red composition journal, before rushing out the door, Alice following close behind.

We'd have to find a safer, less stinking spot to read the girls last testament. After stuffing it into one of my saddlebags, we both hightailed it back onto the 80.

We made camp, just after dusk. As I lit the fire, my mind drifted back to my team. I truly was over there deaths, but just couldn't put all the memories of who those people were, what they meant to me, in the past.

"In times of war or uncertainty there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer our Nation's call. A common man with uncommon desire to succeed. Forged by adversity, he stands alongside America's finest special operations forces to serve his country, the American people, and protect their way of life. I am that man.

My Trident is a symbol of honor and heritage. Bestowed upon me by the heroes that have gone before, it embodies the trust of those I have sworn to protect. By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and way of life. It is a privilege that I must earn every day.

My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work, nor seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession, placing the welfare and security of others before my own.

I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions, regardless of circumstance, sets me apart from other men. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast. My word is my bond.

We expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations.

I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight.

We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me - my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. My training is never complete.

We train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend.

Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. I will not fail."

I had spoken those words over and over in the past, preached them to One and my team, but now they meant more to me than they ever did before. There was a time when I lived by The SEAL creed, and I felt it bonded me to my family that had fallen for a Corporation that _hell it's self _was sure to spit back out of its depths.

Still, through all the shit, the hell and death's Alice and I faced together…that part of me still felt empty…

"Rain?" I heard Alice's faint voice, but chose to ignore it. "Rain."

"What?" I snapped without meaning to.

Alice gently laid a hand on my shoulder, ignoring it. "There's nothing you could have done."

I nodded. "How did you know I was thinking about them?"

"Because of the distant look in your eyes." She pulled out the red journal, and began to flip through it. "Hey, take a look at this."

I scooted over next to her, the page held clippings of Arcadia Alaska, as well as passages, and I began reading. "Heard the transmission again." the journals author had written. "They're broadcasting from a town somewhere in Alaska. No infection, no undead. They're isolated up there…safe."

Mixed with the increasingly sloppy hand writing was clipping of Alaska, peaceful looking places, and some of a rancher. The T-Virus had now spread across the world, announcing its ugly face as a global killer. Places like Arcadia Alaska stood the best chance of not being infected, due to the subfreezing temperatures and how small the town was.

But there was never a guarantee.

"Do you think it's still sanitary after nearly six months?"

"I don't know. It's possible. Look at these entries."

January 5, 2007

Andrea is an amazing girl. I had saved her from a horde of undead, less than three days ago. She wasn't hurt by them, so I took her in. I woke up to her kissing my neck last night, and well, lets just say it was the best sex _I've _ever had. It's nice, not having to worry about Condoms anymore. This morning we met up with a guy named Stevie, he's kind of a douche bag though.

January 9, 2007

I saw another one of those creatures; they seem to have no motor function at all. We've all been living off of the supply's in the Enco gas station. I guess Stevie used to work here before the world went to hell. There's a safe place up in Alaska I've been hearing the transmissions from there for the past five months, I just wonder how much we'll need to get there.

January 10, 2007

Played poker tonight with Stevie and Andrea. Stevie was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag.

January 11, 2007

At around 5 A.M., Stevie woke me up. Scared the shit out of me, too. Andrea had been bitten by one of those creatures, trying to get some more food. Not long after I had been woken up, she took her own life and blew her head off.

I just knew something like this would happen.

January 12, 2007

My skin's grimy and feels itchy all over. I think it's just the heat drying out my skin.

January 13, 2007

Went to the first aid kit because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. I put a big bandage and some cream on it. All I wanna do is sleep.

January 14, 2007

Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all around today. Stevie took notice I think, but didn't say anything. Heard the transmission again.

January 16, 2007

My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now.

I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. I think I'm infected, but I'm scared of death. I think Andrea was secretly infected with the virus before we had sex, which seems to be the only logical explanation for to have it.

January 19, 2007

Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.

January 21, 2007

Itchy itchy Stevie came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.

4/Itchy. Tasty.

I shivered. The itchy, and sweatiness was exactly how it happened for me, when I was bitten.

And I survived.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The poor bastards didn't really have that much of a warning.

By the time we where done with the entire journal, the fire had nearly burned out. I pulled out our sleeping bag, and laid it on the ground with hopes of getting rest and sleep.

Not likely that it would happen. Neither Alice or I had slept peacefully since before the Mansion. Still we lay down side by side, holding one to one another, closed our eyes and hoped for the best.

The night was quiet. Far quieter than the desert used to be. Even the animals had been infected with the T-Virus.

Eventually I managed to drift into a light slumber.


	29. Chapter 29 Dreams of a Haunted Past

Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Dreams of a Haunted Past**

**Authors note:** Wow! I can't believe how many reviews for this story I have gotten! I want to thank you all, and I also want to apologize for not really getting the chance to reply to each and every individual comment. I just want all of you to know that I really do appreciate it. I also want to apologize for how long it's taking me to write this story, I've had a bit of trouble with writers block, but after writing an X-Men movie, one shot, I think I'm out of my rut! Now without further adue, Chapter 29…

My head snapped up, as I awoke from another dream in a cold sweat. All around me little fires burned, as well as rocks, litter, and the two bikes floating. This wasn't the first time I had ever awoken to something like this, and I instantly knew it was Alice.

I looked over at my lover, who was tossing, mumbling and turning in her sleep. I placed my hand onto her shoulder, and gave her a gentle shove.

"Nooooo!" Alice sprang upward, my sights peering down the barrel of her nine millimeter.

A second later everything fell to the ground with loud bangs, and all the fires went out. Alice fell back against her pillow. "Shit."

"Another bad dream hu?"

She placed a hand over her forehead, and nodded. I looked over at our means of transportation, and winced. They had been reduced to nothing more than mangled, twisted pieces of metal from the impact.

_'Or her fucking telekinesis._'

She feared the power more than she hated it. She chose not to use it, even when it could have been more useful than hand-to-hand combat. I didn't much blame her, considering the agonizing headache that was soon to follow every time. I got up, and made my way over to the demolished Honda and BMW, grabbing my radio, I turned it to a particular frequency that both of us tended to avoid.

"_This is Clare Redfield's convoy, current location the Desert Trail Mote. Latitude, 35 longitude 115, Broadcasting for any survivors._"

I held up the transmission device. "Looks like we've got no other choice." Alice nodded, and I made my way over to her, holding out my hand. She took her fingertip less gloved hand in mine, and I hoisted her to her feet. "I'll get the saddle bags, and what's left of the gas while you get the sleeping bag."

I began gathering the bags together, tying one gas can to each bag. Alice walked over, and tied it to my saddle bag. Hoisting them over our shoulders, we began heading towards Latitude, 35 longitude 115. I couldn't help but be thankful that the sun hadn't risen yet.

If nothing else, I was looking forward to seeing Carlos and cocky ass L.J. again.

My feet dug into the sand, as the two of us trudged on in the midmorning sun. I could make out an army green 8x8 Cargo Carrier; sun yellow H2 Hummer, a Paramedic Ambulance that had R.C. on the side, KT - 3 News Van, an Enco Fuel Tanker, and a faded blinding yellow School bus, all in a circle.

The Convoy.

Black speckled the sky above them, and instantly I began running. Crows could be one of the most dangerous creatures, due to the T-virus. The 8x8 Cargo Carrier moved to the rear of the bus, pointing to the sign that there were people inside, and they were conducting an evacuation. I pushed myself even harder, when I saw that the flamethrower someone had been using against the winged beasts started swinging around uncontrollably. I bolted around the back of the 8x8 just in time to see an arc of fire headed straight for Carlos, who had his body curved protectively around a sandy-blond boy.

Panic ran through my veins as I watched it creep toward Carlos. Too many good people were dead, and I didn't think I could bare the loss of another. I wished that it would somehow split, and miss him, and that's when the fire within my body exploded.

I _felt_ the fire as is split, and move around him, before I twirled my finger, making it spiral and twist as if it had a mind of its own.The fire was seductive, the control over it enticing. He found himself toying with it, pushing it forward, and then drawing it back. Concentrating hard, I split the flame, each tendril more intense than when they first emerged from the flame thrower. With the same expert aim I had with a weapon, I threw them at each one of the crows.

Soon, the sky was covered in an inferno ceiling, strangled caws of dying crows filling the air. One by one they all caught on fire before falling to the ground, scorched and dead. I controlled the fire, tamed it to my will, before suffocating it.

Smirking, I met Carlos's dear in the headlight wide eyes. "I see you can't go one minuet without me coming to save your fucking ass."

"You've always had a way of making an entrance Rain." suddenly, I was overwhelmed by exhaustion, as my eyes rolled back, I dropped to me knees. I could barely register the feeling of Alice's arms wrapped around me, before I slipped into total unconsciousness.

'_This shit has _really _got to stop_.'

When my eyes fluttered open, all I saw was a blurred image of a foreign room. I had to blink a couple of times before my vision came into focus. For the first time since the night before my team infiltrated the mansion, I slept like a fucking rock.

I felt something on my arm, and looked down to see a black and red bracelet made entirely of electrical wires.

My head suddenly felt like it was about to split in two when I sat up, my arms felt like a thousand pounds, when I moved to hold my head as I lied back down. I sensed Alice, as she walked into the room.

The bed creaked, and shifted as she sat down next to me. I removed my hands, and focused my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing a damp washcloth on my head, dabbing away the sweat.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I groaned. "What the fuck happened?"

"We discovered you can at least manipulate fire."

"You mean I'm the fucking female version of Pyro now?" I asked, removing my hand from my forehead.

"In a sense yeah." Alice ringed the cloth, before drenching it again in a small bowl of water she had brought in with her. "Yesterday, you managed to not only divert the flame away from Carlos, but you also somehow ignited the crows as well, before passing out."

It vaguely came back to me in blurred black and white images. The sound of hushed whispers forced my head to turn and see several small children staring at me through what was left of the window. The noise had been one of them shushing the others, and as soon as they realized I was looking at them, all of them ran of laughing.

"What's up with them?" I asked with a smirk.

"They didn't think we were real." Rain turned her head to see a girl standing In the door way to the old, shabby hotel room. She had blond hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and surprisingly was the only one to have make-up on. He legs were covered with a pair of jeans, with combat boots covering her feet. Upon her shoulders was a black Evanescence shirt. She had dozens of similar bracelets on her arms. "They tell stories about you two at night like you're Dracula, the bogyman or something like that."

"Really?"

The girl nodded. "Carlos used to talk about you a lot."

"This belong to you?" I asked holding up my wrist, as I sat up, my head ache dying down by the moment.

She nodded again. "Gave it to you last night-for luck. Looked like you needed it."

I smiled. "Looks like it worked. What's your name?"

"Kmart. It's where they found me, Claire and the others."

"You have a name before that?"

"Never liked it, and everyone I knew was dead." Kmart shrugged. "Seemed the time for a change."

"Listen, there's a memorial for those who-who died, so I'm going to go do that okay?"

I looked at Alice. "Mind if we join you?"

Kmart shrugged, and the two followed her out of the motel where they found a group of about twenty people standing around ten wooden markers, each with a name scratched sloppily into it.

ELIZABETH "BETTY" GRIER

ALYSSA ASHCROFT

CINDY LENNOX

DAVID KING

JIM CHAPMAN

KEVIN RYMAN

YOKO SUZUKI

MARK WILKINS

JARAD PETERS

OTTO WALKENSKI

A woman with hair the color of blood stood at the center of the circle, in front of the graves. I assumed it was Claire Redfield. "Does anyone want to say something?"

Nobody spoke.

L.J walked over to the cross with the words 'Elizabeth "Betty" Grier', and hung a necklace with a wooden cross on it. I was stunned to see tears streaming down his face. I looked back on the slightly annoying street thug, and realized that, that part of him was nearly beaten out of him now. He was possibly the worst one grieving.

Carlos brought the red head woman over to us. "This is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put the convoy together."

"Thank you for your help." Claire addressed me.

"I wish I could have gotten here sooner."

"Excuse me, I have something to attend to." She walked off. She hid her broken spirit better than most, but it was still apparent.

"Don't take it personal." Carlos said indicating to Claire. "In the last six months she's lost half the convoy. Pretty soon, they'll be more of us dead than alive."

Alice looked to the sky, as I checked my watch. There was still another hour left before the satellite passed over head.

"What is it?"

Letting out a breath she turned to Carlos. "Nothing."

"Alice, what happened to you?" Carlos asked. "Why did you leave after Detroit?"

I took notice of how she sucked in a breath. "I had no choice. They were using me, I was endangering all of you."

"What do you mean?"

Alice looked out towards the convoy, and I knew she was thinking of Angie. "They were tracking me." She said after a moment. "I couldn't be around you-any of you. I'd have gotten you all killed."

"That's why you disappeared."

At that moment it became clear that Carlos had been looking for us ever since that night I left him.

"I hacked into there computers, and downloaded the satellite trajectories. We stayed off the gird-ceased to exist."

"After the world ended, why did you two _stay_ out there alone?"

"We're better off alone." I answered for her, and Carlos shook his head. "It's just better off if we're not around people."

Now Carlos did smile. "So why'd you come back then?"

I shrugged. "We lost our rides."

"That's all?" Carlos prompted.

"Well, I was all out of smokes." Alice added.

"Carlos actually laughed at that. "Then you _defiantly _came to the wrong place."

I burst out laughing too, Alice following and we all just let loose with several seconds' worth of giggling.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you in a while." Alice nodded, and watched as I walked off. I walked through the camp. Several children were pulling the same act they were back in the hotel. Staring, whispering, and pointing as I walked by. I couldn't help but marvel at the thought of being a legend of some kind.

Claire intercepted me as I walked by the Hummer. "Got a minuet?"

I nodded.

"We're all really grateful for you helping us out-"

"But how fucking long are we going to stay?" I finished for her.

"Don't get me wrong," Claire said quickly. "We really are grateful. But people saw what you did. There a little scared."

"I don't blame them; people have a habit of dying around us."

"It's not just you." she looked over at the graves, and at that moment, her name clicked with me.

"Is Chris your brother?"

Her head snapped in my direction. "Y-yes, what about him?"

"He used to be one of my drinking buddies. We used to go to J's bar all the time."

"Do you know if he made it out?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Claire's face fell. "But he's a tough mother fucker; chances are that if anyone could have survived that horrific night, it would have been him."

"Claire, Alice and I found something the other day, which might help you and your convoy."


	30. Chapter 30 A Hope of Salvation

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**A Hope of Salvation**

I looked around at the handpicked members of the convoy Claire had trusted. Mikey was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had blond hair, and was also the one who did the broad casting for the convoy. There was a cowboy by the name of Chase and Carlos. We were all packed in the back of the 8x8; the journal being passed around from person to person after Alice had explained it all to them. There was silence except for the sound of Mikey flipping through the pages.

"A safe haven free from infection." Chase said in a dreamy voice.

Mikey was staring at a page full of pictures when he spoke. "It's the promise land! It's the best indication of land in the last six months."

"Alaska! Are you all crazy? Do you have any idea what kind of journey that's would be?"

Chase shrugged. "Long."

"Well," Mikey said. "Two thousand seven hundred and forty-six miles." Everyone looked at him, and in a small voice he added. "Or thereabout."

"And we don't have enough gas for next week!" Claire stated, her eyes full of venom that glared into mine. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off of her face, but resisted the urge with great concentration. "And at the end of it what? you've no guarantee there's anyone alive up there!"

Mikey held up the journal. "These transmissions-"

"Are from _six months ago._ Hoe many radio broadcasts have we responded to? How many times have we got there too late?"

Nobody responded to that.

I spoke up. "According to the transmissions there's no infection up there. They're isolated-safe." Again, she stared at me with the venom in her eyes, and again I suppressed myself.

"This convoy trusts me with there lives. Do you have any idea what kind of risk this would be?"

Chase spoke quietly. "One worth taking."

"No." Claire said firmly. It had taken me _a lot_ of arguing before she let me and Alice show the journal to the rest of the group. "These people don't need pipe dreams."

"Maybe that's exactly what they need."

Both Claire and I looked up at Carlos who hadn't spoken until those six words. "What?"

"_Look_ at them Clair." Carlos said emphatically, his honey voice ragged with stress and pain. "Six months ago there was fifty of us. Then forty. Now we're down to twenty. We buried ten people this morning alone. There starting to give up. They _need_ some hope."

"This hope could get them all killed!"

Carlos barked a nasty laugh. "The _world_ could get them all killed, Claire! Do we have a better chance, doing what we're doing now, driving around hoping for the best, being _menaced_ by birds? God, did you see it this morning? Ten people _died_! Cindy was a Waitress, was due to be married, David worked as a plumber for five years, Betty was a nurse studying to be come a doctor, Yoko was one of Otto's brightest students- these people had _lives_, but by the time they died in this convoy, nobody seemed to care. We all need something to care about Claire, or we might as well all eat the barrels of our guns and be done with it."

I was truly stunned by Carlos's sincerity, as was Claire. Ten minuets later, Claire was surrounded by the entire convoy just outside of the 8x8, all of them waiting for her to tell them what to do. "We have a decision to make-it's too big, too _important_ for me to make for you. There's a _chance_ that there are survivors in Alaska. There's a _chance _that the infection hasn't gotten that far. But we don't know for sure. So we have a choice: we stay as we are or we try for Alaska." She paused for a moment. I looked around the people, and already I could see something different in there eyes. "For Alaska?"

I smirked when most of the twenty's hands shot into the air.

"All right, then. Let's get it together." She jumped down off of the 8x8, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I hope your right."

"Me too."

Claire gathered all the drivers, and us two around a lantern inside the 8x8 that night: Mikey (News truck), Carlos (8x8), Chase (Enco Fuel Truck), Claire herself (the Hummer) and Kmart for the ambulance, once it was out of the sand.

"The foods virtually gone and the trucks running on empty." Carlos said with a sigh.

"Half a tank of gas. That's it."

Carlos turned to the cowboy. "Chase?"

He took off his hat, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Shit, I don't even have empty. I've got enough or a hundred miles, tops."

"Alright, if we're going to make this trip, we'll need to re-supply."

Chase placed his hat back on. "Yep."

"These are our options. Carlos said bringing out a wrinkled, beaten up old faded map of Nevada, Rain recognized from the Desert Trail Motel. "The nearest, safest bet is right there."

Alice leaned over to look at the spot indicated. "No it's empty we've tried that."

"Well then uh maybe-"

Mikey cut him off, pointing at Mesquite. "We could try this."

"Vegas." Every face turned toward me. Most regarding me as if I were completely insane. "It's the only place we're sure to find gasoline and supplies."

"There's a reason for that. Vegas is too damn dangerous." Carlos said.

"Yeah, that place is gonna be crawlin' with them sons-a-bitches." Chase added shaking his head.

"We've drained every small town dry over the last 6 months we have to hit a big city." Alice argued.

"She's right. Vegas is, our only bet." All six of us turned to face Claire. I was surprised to see her looking at me with sincerity. "We leave at dawn."

Grabbing a hold of one of the legs holding up the cloth back, I jumped down off of the back, and began walking towards the hotel. "Hey, Rain!" I turned to face the red-headed bitch. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What can I do for her majesty?"

"Watch Kmart's back. I want you to use this if you need to." She handed me a golden, Zippo lighter with the inscription 'All bets are off' written vertically, the word off, on the lid.

I smirked at the irony. "What do I need this for?"

"Well, we don't know if you can create fire, but we sure as hell know you can manipulate it."

"You read too many fucking comic books." Shaking my head, I pocketed the lighter. "She's in good hands."

Turning on my heal; I began walking towards the Hotel again. The deep sand shifted and crunched soundlessly underneath my feet as I wandered around the convoy, my eyes taking in the sight of people setting up cooking fires, stretching, what have you.

Every convoy, no matter how big or small, would always, park all the vehicles in a circle, and kept everyone inside at night. It often reminded me of the way they used to circle wagons against Indian attacks in the Old West. Only the difference was that it was flesh eating, virus carrying Zombies instead of Indians.

"Rain. Rain, wait up!" I stopped and turned to face the young teen before me. "Do you and Alice have a place to sleep tonight?"

I shrugged. "On the ground I guess."

"Well, you two are more than welcome to the ambulance."

Looking at the teen, I realized just how much she need to be protected. Yeah, sure she could probably handle herself in fight with a zombie, but against a horde…I was her only hope. "Just let me get me my things, and I'll meet you in there."

Fifteen minuets later, Kmart was passed out on the stretcher, while Alice and I held the front seats. "Claire asked me to, look after Kmart for her." I could see Alice's eyes glistening in the pail lighting of night, as they looked at me.

"What did you say?"

I shrugged, handing the lighter to her. "Yes, after she gave me this." Alice took it in her long, slender fingers, smiling at the inscription. "So, tomorrow I'm going to ride with her. you can take the one with Carlos."

We fell into a compatible silence, as we listened to the soft breathing of Kmart. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Rain."


	31. Chapter 31 Welcome to Fantastic Los Vega

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Welcome to Fantastic Los Vegas Nevada**

Five vehicles roared down the faded, sand covered asphalt road. I sat in the rickety passenger seat of the Ambulance, while 15 year old Kmart drove. She wasn't half bad either. "What's Las Vegas like?"

"Used to be a fun town."

"Now?"

"Lets hope we don't stick around long enough to find out." I turned my head towards her. "You've got a crush on Carlos, don't you?"

"W-what? How d'you-"

"Pheromones. Not to mention, it's kind of obvious." She blushed like any typical fifteen year old would.

'_I guess something's never do change_.'

Scatted remains of the Los Vegas from the old world. "What happened to it?"

I looked out the window at the bits of the Vegas which were still visible. "The desert must have taken it back. Five years. No one to keep the sand back."

We kept following the rest of the convoy. I could hear Carlos's voice through the Radio. "It's empty. No undead. nothing."

"Those birds must have moved through the city, block by block. Picked it clean." I was just waiting for _something_ to rear its ugly face.

"Over there, the Piazza San Marco." L.J's voice came through the radio. "They've got valet parking and a gas pump in there."

"How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"I dropped two G's here back in the day."

"You know, the whole world might have gone to hell, but at least L.J is still L.J." I said, mostly to Alice and Carlos.

After the line of vehicles came to a standstill, I hopped out of the Ambulance, and ran towards the front of the line, Kmart following. In the way of the entrance was a huge metal freighter container.

"We have to move it." Claire said, as I shot her the classic _no shit Sherlock_ look. She either didn't notice, or didn't care, as she looked up at the re-creation of the Eiffel tower. "Chase, I want a look out."

He too looked up at the tower, his face going crestfallen. "Great." he began walking towards it, pulling on a pair of worn leather, working gloves. I couldn't help but smile as he mumbled to himself. "Climbing the Eiffel Tower with a high powered riffle, a few years ago, that would have caused quite a stir."

I turned to the younger blond who stood next to me, as everyone began to get ready to move the crate, gently laying my hand on her shoulder. "Kmart, if anything happens, I want you to get into the 8x8."

It wasn't a request.

I think she figured that, because she nodded, before I went to help out with hooking the toe hooks onto the crate. As I went to grab the cable, I heard a noise. Judging by the look on Alice's face, she had heard it too. Alice her ear to the container. "GET BACK!" she cried, when an explosive smack hit the door. Everyone scrambled backwards, and readied there weapons, as the front of the container fell forward and hit the sandy Strip.

We waited in silence for what felt like years, looking into the dark container.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Red Queen's voice rang inside my head.

"_The subjects have the simplest of motor functions, perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence._"

No longer.

The monsters that emerged were going at speeds; even _Alice _and_ I_ had trouble competing with, let alone a _normal_ human. The first one leaped at Alice, who had aimed at it's head, but it moved _faster_ than the bullet, and it blew a gaping hole in its thorax. Even with its middle missing, it jumped back to it's feet as if nothing had happened.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _ARE THESE THINGS?!" I heard Claire scream from somewhere to the side of me, as she fired off a shot at an undead.

I charged at the nearest one to me, and ran up its chest, as I pushed my body off of it in a back flip, the toe of my boot made contact with its chin, napping its head back. The "creature" fell back onto the sand.

It didn't get back up.

That was one thing they still had in common with there less mobile counter parts; they had the same vulnerability.

I found that everyone in the convoy had fired off shot after shot, but it seemed that nobody could match the marksmen ship of Carlos, Alice, Claire and myself, and even then we were having a hard time making head shots.

"_RUN_!" I shouted, as everyone ran for cover, Claire was heading for the convoy, L.J and Carlos covering her. I had lost track of Alice visually, as I watched Kmart grab L.J by the collar, hoisting him into the 8x8, slamming the door shut in a Zombie's face. It began furiously beating at the door, but then gave up on that, and shattered the window with one slam of a fist.

"Get in the back!" I heard L.J scream to Kmart, as I took careful aim to the hybrid's head with my Desert Eagle.

"Fuck _that_!" Suddenly the back of its head blew wide open, after the explosion of a shotgun echoed in my ears, and I couldn't help but admire the teen's marksmanship.

"Kmart, you okay!?" I asked, running up to the shattered window.

"Y-yeah." I nodded to her, and took off to help Alice. She was scared, that much was obvious, but the fact that she had a level head on her shoulders in a time of crisis said a lot about what this poor girl had seen in the past few years.

All around me people were being ripped to shreds by hybrid undead. They seemed to have regained some of there intelligence, as I watched what little hope we had of humanity returning disappear right before my very eyes.

What had Umbrella, done.

I watched as Alice pulled out the Kukris and took off for two undead that had been chasing three innocent children. Claire had made it to the Hummer, Carlos had just shot down yet another Hybrid.

The news van on the other hand, was being _swarmed _with undead, every time one fell after the retort of a Colt .45, four more took its place, and I charged to the aid of Mikey. The rear doors burst open, and out popped the blond man, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The man didn't get far, as one of the hybrids leaped into the air, and tackled him to the ground.

Suddenly things seemed to change, and I was back in the Hive.

_Rain saw as the doors opened, and a sea of former Umbrella workers reached out grabbing at J.D, dragging him into the hallway._

_"J.D.!" Rain hollered, as she rushed out of nowhere and dove in after him._

_"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Kaplan yelled somewhere from behind her, as he grabbed her hand just in time, before she dove to far into the clutter._

_"Grab my hand J.D!"_

_Suddenly, J.D.'s rough hands grasped hers, a look of terror in his eyes. "Don't let go!"_

_One of the Zombies mouth landed on her forearm, but she didn't seem to care, as she desperately continued to reach for her friend. "Grab my hand!"_

_"Don't le-RAIN!" halfway through his sentence, Rain was yanked from his grip, and almost literally thrown into the room, as Kaplan's fist slammed onto the button that closed the doors._

_"J.D!" She screamed out once again, rushing for the doors that were now closed. Suddenly Spencer grabbed her shoulders roughly._

_"Forget it!" he shouted into her sweat drenched face. "He's gone!"_

As I roughly came back to reality, I fired off a round that tore a hole clean through the fuckers head. Terror gripped the young mans face, as he scrambled out from underneath the body of the zombie. But instead of getting to his feet in a run, he started crawling _towards _them!

I started running for his retreating figure. Great, now here I am risking _my _fucking life for his. "Mikey, _what the fuck_,are you doing!?"

By this time, he was half way to the back doors of the News Van, his arm reaching out desperately for the Colt that had been flung underneath of it. "I need my gun!"

Following the retort of my Desert Eagle, the brains of one of the Hybrid, splattered against the side of the vehicle. I bent down, and grabbed Mikey roughly by the back of his shirt, hoisting him out from the undercarriage. He screamed in terror, until he realized that t was me who was dragging him along towards Claire. "_Forget the fucking gun!_" I nearly threw him into the Hummer, then all thoughts of where I was the moment I heard Kmart scream. I turned and charged off in the direction of the 8x8.

I got there just in time to witness L.J take a chunk out of Carlos's shoulder.

I knew it was all over for both men at that moment. Kmart had scrambled out of the drivers side door, and was screaming in terror when I reached. I covered her frightened green eyes with my hand, and wrapped my body protectively around hers. This girl had seen so much death, that much I knew for a fact, how she managed to survive this long was beyond me, but one thing she _didn't _need to see was the sight of L.J's head being blown off of his shoulders.

For the first time in _years_, I jumped at the sound of gunfire.


	32. Chapter 32 Her Eyes

Lat

**Chapter 32**

**Her Eyes**

Carlos walked over to the two of us, the bite wound on his shoulder leaping out at me. "Get that wrapped up, put as much pressure on it as possible."

He shook his head. "What for? It will do nothing to help."

Rolling my eyes, I held up my right hand. "It helped me." The area where the Hive worker had bitten a chunk clean right out of me was now fully healed, thanks to Umbrellas tampering, but the scars from the impression of the undead female scientist worker were faded now, yet still very much apparent. The scar on my hand was just a single one of the many that served as a constant reminder of how close I had actually come to losing my life.

I knew that bandaging it wouldn't _save _him, but it could buy him some time if he kept it clean, and put enough pressure on it.

"You were bitten!?" Kmart exclaimed.

I nodded. "The one on my hand was the first." Suddenly something didn't _feel _right. Alice was in trouble.

I looked up towards the box that the hybrids had been in, and saw that Alice was nothing more than a statue, the Kukris in her hand, a blank stair on her face. She had that look in her eyes once before.

It was the same look she had the night Angie died.

If I held any doubt in my eyes of umbrella having anything to do with this situation it was erased from my mind instantly. Umbrella was _here_ they had somehow found us.

"Shit." I muttered, and Carlos suddenly got concerned, well more concerned.

"What is it!?"

"Fuck there controlling her again!" panic tore through me, she could _easily _kill all of us, even me within a matter of seconds in there hands. "Do me a favor, and watch over Kmart while I try and stop her." Carlos said something to me, but it became lost in translation, as I checked my Desert Eagle. I didn't want to use it…

But if I had to, I would.

"ISACSS!" I shouted, looking around for any sign of the scientist, as I made my way to her figure. "COME ON MAN! I KNOW YOU'VE WANTED TO DO THIS BULLSHIT FOR YEARS." I put the weapon behind me, in the waist band of my pants before removing my duster, throwing it to the side, so that I only stood in my black tank top and combat boots covered with my baggy cargo pants. "NO WEAPONS, JUST ME AND ALICE, FIST TO FIST, MENTAL POWER TO MENTAL POWER! THE ONLY THING SHE NEEDS IS YOU'RE ORDERS!"

I waited for a grand total of one minuet, before Alice leaped off of the building, landing about three yards away from me. She too removed her own duster, and weapons, tossing them effortlessly next to mine, as I got in my boxing stance.

We circled each other like two lions getting ready for the attack, waiting for the other to strike, then it happen so fast, the only indication I had been hit was the pounding, pulsing pain I had in my jaw that faded almost instantly. Using the momentum from the blow, I turned and decked her across the face with a right. As she stood momentarily stunned, I jabbed her with another right, then went for an upper cut with my left, but she had managed to dodge that easily.

Alice then placed a kick right into my gut, knocking the wind right out of me. I looked into her eyes, and saw the girl I loved trying to regain control as the Umbrella logo flickered momentarily.

She was fighting the programming.

"Alice, I know you're in there! Don't give up on me!" I was net with another blow to the face, which managed to knock me to the ground. Swinging my leg in an arch, I knocked Alice out from underneath her feet, before leaping to my own. I spat the blood out from my mouth, and onto the sand, as she stood, her fist making contact with my face yet again, as she continued to pummel me.

I regained my guard, and sent a series of round house kicks to her body, over and over again, she went to throw another punch to my face, but I was ready for it, and ducked out of the way, coming up with an upper cut to her chin, but the girl merely staggered backwards. She swung at me with a right, and I dodge her and hooked her with a left, causing Alice to buckle slightly.

Her fist went for my face again, but I ducked just in time. I then, I dove behind her, and with a-leap-of-faith, I managed to wrap my strong arms around her neck and with my knees in her back, I began choking her. But she knew this move from when I had used it on Nemesis all those years ago, and rammed her back into the steel box that had contained the hybrids, knocking me senseless as I saw stars flash before my eyes, pain rippling down my spine, as I slid to the ground.

Anyone's back would have snapped from the force, but I wasn't just anyone.

Momentarily dazed, I laid there, catching my breath. She bent down, and threw me onto the sand, kicking up one of the Kukris; she was on top of me in seconds, the blade at my throat. I was defeated, and the only thing I was left to wait for was the stinging sensation of the knife against my throat before blissful relief of death.

But it never came.

I felt the blade gently hit my chin, as the Kukri trembled in Alice's hand, hovering just inches from my neck. I knew that during our entire battle, she had been fighting her programming. Alice's body was stiff, but her eyes were like open doors that allowed me to see right into her soul, allowed me to see the one and only person I would ever love.

Suddenly Alice took in a deep breath, and nearly _flew _off of me in every meaning of the word. She looked horrified at what she had nearly done, but I just simply smiled.

"Welcome back."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and then got to her feet so quickly I would have sworn she had never even been on the ground. She grabbed the other blade, and her duster before taking off in a full blown run, going after the only person we could have expected.

Isaacs.

Leaping to my feet, I grabbed my own duster, and weapons, following suite, closely behind her. A glance to my side told me that Claire, Carlos and Kmart were following us, but thanks to our enhanced speed, we had pulled ahead of them by a considerable amount. The two of us ran up the parking garages stairs on the far end, reached the roof, and ran across.

There it was.

An Umbrella tent and an Umbrella chopper.

I watched as Alice flipped the blades around in her hands, and gripped them so tightly that blood leaked from her hands in a nearly steady flow. They were trying to regain control, but she wasn't letting them in again. The pain from the blades was giving her all the focus she needed.

As we neared the tent I could hear voices.

"She's still coming."

Then Isaacs voice broke through, it was _clear _he was terrified. "Shut her down!"

"I'm trying but there's interference!"

"Boost the control signal!"

"The God Damned thing is already at max! She's resisting the command protocols!"

Alice was the first to enter the tent, and the only thing I could make out was the sound of screams of terror, before I burst into the white hut. There where three dead bodies, and Alice holding a black male by the collar, her face inches from his.

"Where is he!?"

The sound of whirling helicopter blades reached my ears, and I charged out of the tent, just in time to see one of the hybrids take a rather _large _chunk out of Isaacs shoulder, and I laughed.

That fucker was going to get a bitter sweet taste of his _own _medicine.


	33. Chapter 33 Tag Your Dead

**Chapter 33**

**Tag Your Dead**

I watched as the helicopter started shrinking into the distance, I felt a happiness flooding over me that I hadn't felt since the day before my team entered the mansion almost seven and a half years ago. As the sound of the chopper disappeared into the eerie silence, a _crazy _idea struck me.

"You just _let _them go!?" Kmart shouted from behind me, as she Claire and Carlos caught up to us. "The two of you could have _easily _tore it to shreds!"

I turned to face the young teen, a smug smirk on my face. "We're not driving to Alaska," I pointed towards the fading black dot. "While that chopper is intact." Kmart's eyes lit up at my words, and a grin broke over her face.

"I'm going to go and see if I can't find its location." She then charged for the tent, I was about to stop her, when I saw that Alice re-emerged from the tent, almost as if she anticipated my move.

"You weren't fucking kidding." Claire stated from behind me, her words harsh and cold.

"About what?" I asked, not taking much of a liking to her tone.

"That death follows you around like a long lost puppy dog."

"Claire." Carlos said sternly.

"Butt out of this Carlos!" Claire snapped at him, before rounding back on _both _Alice and I. "If you two hadn't shown up with your fucking journal and you're fucking Alaska pipe dreams, we wouldn't have had to come to Vegas! They sent those things after _you two _didn't they!?" Neither Alice nor I could answer. She didn't know _half _of the shit we had gone through. Suddenly Claire shoved Alice in her anger. "_Didn't they!?_"

Suddenly something inside me just snapped.

No one even saw my hand move, as a the loud _crack_ as my fist connected with the side of Claire's face, the redhead found herself picking her body up off of the concrete. My voice dripped with venom, I crouched over her; lowering with hostility. "You _ever _lay a fucking hand on her again; you won't have to worry about zombies anymore."

Alice pulled me away, Carlos, who was clutching his shoulder rounded on Claire.

"If they hadn't showed up, we'd all be dead."

"On what _planet_?" Scoffing, Claire angrily rounded on him while she stood. "That's so typical of you Carlos. Defend _them_. They-"

"They didn't send the crows."

Claire fell silent, brought up short. I felt pride swelling inside of me. _Carlos _was _defending _us, when it wasn't even his job, even after we'd practically disappeared on him years ago. I guess when you survive a city being over run by undead, it builds an unbreakable bond.

"Those birds were literally eating us alive. If these two hadn't shown up when they did, everyone-not just those we'd lost today-but _everyone _would've been killed by those things!"

Everyone fell silent. Claire was fuming, more than half of her convoy; those she was _responsible _for were now more than likely among the undead. Alice and I were just the outlets for her emotional state of mind, and while she wasn't _entirely _wrong, Carlos's protests were notwithstanding.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kmart asked approaching them and all four adults turned to face the teenager, as she handed Alice a piece of paper, that had the location pin pointed on a map. "Sorry to interrupt your bickering, but that choppers heading for a Weather Station in the salt flats."

"Good." Alice stated. "That's where Rain and I are going."

"No, that's were _we _are going." Carlos declared, and I arched my eye brows at him. "It's Umbrella; they'll have security."

"We can handle the security." I countered.

"Not by yourself." He smirked, with a small glint of remembrance.

"That's why you two are not going alone." Claire added before turning to Kmart. "Salvage anything we can use. Then we're heading back to the convoy, we burry our dead then we go Umbrella hunting."


End file.
